Kismet de Áries
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Apresentando as histórias do Cavaleiro chamado Kismet de Áries. Mas... Quem é Kismet de Áries? o.O Descubra lendo esta fic.
1. Chapter 1

Kismet de Áries

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

_Zashi: Oi! Eu sou Zashi. Fúria de Ártemis de Gnome. Sou Lemuriana e sou uma das criações do Ikarus-sama... Ele me pediu pra apresentar a fic de hoje que ele começou a escrever... Sobre um Cavaleiro chamado... Kismet de Áries... Kismet? Quem é Kismet?_

_Liz: Vai saber... Nando às vezes tem cada idéia maluca... ¬¬_

_Zashi: Liz-chan! Essa é a Liz-chan. Fúria de Ártemis de Ifreet. Liz-chan... Então você não conhece quem é esse cavaleiro chamado Kismet?_

_Liz: Amigona... Nunca ouvi falar..._

_Suzu: (Fúria de Ártemis de Sílfide) Quem vocês acham que é? Olha bem pro nome..._

_Wynna: (Fúria de Ártemis de Rapina) Eu sei! Eu sei! Hahahahaha!_

_Zashi: Ah estou vendo... Quer dizer que o nome dele é... O.O_

_Wynna: Isso mesmo! XD_

_Zashi: Bem... Não vamos estragar a surpresa então não é? Deixem os leitores descobrirem por si mesmos... Apresentando a mais nova criação de Ikarus-sama produções..._

_PS.: Nala-dono já classificou essa fic como uma das minhas maiores crueldades... Eu preciso de uma camisa de força mesmo..._

_Ane: Ei um momentinho aí! Não vão falar de mim não é?_

_Zashi: Heim? Quem é você?_

_Ikarus-sama: Ah Zashi... Esqueci de dizer... Essa é a Ane... Ela é Lemuriana como você..._

_Zashi: Você criou mais uma Fúria de Ártemis... Lemuriana... E não me contou? Ç.Ç_

_Ikarus-sama: Não! Ela não é Fúria de Ártemis... E não é uma criação minha... ú.u_

_Ane: Isso mesmo! Eu sou uma personagem criação de Nala-chan! E todos os créditos vão pra ela!_

_Ikarus: Sim... Sim..._

_Ane: Vê-se de cara já que as personagens de Nala-chan são bem melhores que os de Ikarus-sama..._

_Ikarus-sama: (Como diz Stella-chan) Cruel... -.-_

_Ane: É brincadeira... Zashi-sama e Wynna-chan são fantásticas! Já o resto... ¬¬_

_Liz: Eu vou te espancar pirralha... Ò.Ó_

_Ikarus-sama: Zashi querida... Faça as honras..._

_Zashi: Apresentando a mais nova criação de Ikarus-sama produções..._

**Kismet de Áries**

**Capítulo 1 – O legado...**

**-Século XX. Santuário de Atena-**

A batalha terminara feroz. Enquanto Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki lutavam no Olimpo contra o próprio Zeus para salvar Atena mais uma vez, Ares e Apolo se moviam na Terra.

Após a batalha contra Hades, os cavaleiros de bronze foram imediatamente contatados pelas Fúrias de Ártemis. Elas mostraram aos cavaleiros o caminho para o Olimpo e prometeram aliança com os Cavaleiros de Atena que estavam defasados na defesa contra Ares, o deus da Guerra. Após uma batalha feroz travada por Shina, Marin, Shiva de Gnome, Maya de Dríade e Mila de Ifreet, as tropas de Ares decidiram se retirar.

Os Bersekers de Ares temiam uma derrota humilhante nas mãos destas heroínas que lutaram com tanto afinco. A vitória veio, no entanto ao custo de um sacrifício. Mila de Ifreet morrera em combate contra o General Berseker Anteros de Suzaku. Utilizando o poder oculto de sua Aljava de absorver fogo para se fortalecer, Mila aumentou seu poder ilimitadamente, mas acabou sendo morta pela insana quantidade de poder despendida em seu último golpe.

Ao mesmo tempo, Apolo decidia tomar o reino de Poseidon, mais defasado ainda do que o de Atena. Decidindo que Apolo não pode tomar um reino tão vasto quanto o de Poseidon, Ártemis envia para batalha, Amy de Undine, Lenes de Fenris e Karen de Sílfide, para auxiliar os poucos Marinas vivos, como Sorento de Sirene, Tétis de Sereia e o verdadeiro Dragão Marinho, que até então estava desaparecido. Rhodes de Dragão Marinho. O mais forte dos Marinas.

Após esta batalha, só restava às jovens heroínas honrar seus mortos.

(PS.: Isso é só um resumo de uma parte da Saga de Zeus que co-escrevi no Orkut uma vez com a ajuda de meu amigo Felipe. Eu não gostei muito dessa história pra ser bem sincero e nem pretendia ligar as duas histórias. Considerava as duas como dimensões separadas ou coisa parecida. Mas o Felipe muito insistiu, a gente nem terminou a Zeus ainda e decidi ah vamos embora ligar as fics então...)

SHINA: Nós conseguimos Marin... Nunca imaginei que sobreviveríamos...

MARIN: Sim... Por um lado, podemos nos orgulhar desta vitória que conseguimos alcançar sem jogar toda a responsabilidade em cima de Seiya e dos outros... Mas por outro lado...

Shiva estava ajoelhada abraçada a Aljava de Ifreet, que permanecia armada em meio a uma cratera fumegante. A Fúria de Gnome possuía grande amizade por Mila e ver sua amiga morrer diante dos próprios olhos era simplesmente demais para ela.

MAYA: Shiva... Eu sei o que você sente no momento, mas... Deve ser forte... Mila sacrificou a vida dela para nos salvar... E devemos retribuir o gesto... Sendo fortes e permanecendo vivas...

SHIVA: Se ao menos eu fosse mais forte... Eu poderia ter salvado Mila...

MAYA: Mila foi forte por nós duas. Não carregue tristeza em seu coração, pois Mila com certeza não está triste pelo que fez.

De repente, Kiki surge em meio a um brilho de luz em pleno ar.

KIKI: Voltei! Pelo visto a batalha já acabou Shina-san! Marin-san!

SHINA: Kiki? Por onde andou?

KIKI: Estava protegendo os habitantes de Rodório! Como Marin-san mandou!

MARIN: Estão todos bem Kiki?

KIKI: Sim! Os Bersekers não pensaram em atacar lá. A vila está segura.

MARIN: Obrigada Kiki...

KIKI: O que aconteceu? Por que estão todos tão tristes?

Então é a hora em que Kiki finalmente se da conta da situação. Ele vê Shiva chorando próxima a Aljava de Ifreet.

KIKI: Shiva-Onee-chan!? Você? Está viva!

SHIVA: Kiki?

Os dois se abraçam.

KIKI: Não te vejo há tanto tempo! Mestre Mu ficará feliz em vê-la!

SHIVA: Kiki... Há algo que você precisa saber...

De repente, Seiya e os outros chegam com suas urnas nas costas e acompanhados de Atena.

KIKI: Ah Seiya! Vocês demoraram! Sua irmã está esperando!

SEIYA: Você tomou conta dela por mim Kiki?

KIKI: Claro! Venha Seiya! Venha conhecer minha irmã!

SHIVA: Já nos conhecemos Kiki... Eu já encontrei com Seiya antes...

SEIYA: Aquela Aljava... É Ifreet?

Shiva faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

KIKI: Onee-chan? Sua amiga...

SHIVA: Sim Kiki... Ela se foi...

KIKI: Não fique assim, Onee-chan... Mestre Mu poderá consertar a Aljava da sua amiga. Você vai ver... Assim você poderá honrar a memória dela colocando a Aljava em seu túmulo... Por falar nisso... Seiya, Shiryu... Onde está mestre Mu? Eu pensei que ele tinha ido ao castelo de Hades com vocês...

SHIRYU: Kiki... Há algo que você precisa saber... Mu e os outros... Eles não virão mais...

HYOGA: Eles estão mortos Kiki, eu sinto muito... Os Cavaleiros de Ouro morreram se sacrificando para destruir o Muro das Lamentações...

KIKI: Não! È mentira! Eu não posso crer que o Mestre Mu tenha morrido! Não creio!

SHIVA: Não é mentira Kiki...

KIKI: Mas Onee-chan... Vocês iam ficar juntos... Quando tudo isto terminasse, depois de todas as batalhas... Depois de tudo acabado... Vocês que cresceram juntos sob tutela do mestre Shion iam ficar juntos!

Shiva pode apenas confortar o irmão naquele momento. Ela compartilha da dor de kiki. Amava o Cavaleiro de Áries desde os tempos em que Ártemis pediu a Shion que a treinasse.

SHIVA: Eu sei querido... Mu e Mila... Eles estão me esperando... Ainda vamos nos reencontrar... Nosso reencontro só foi adiado um pouquinho...

KIKI: Não é justo!

Kiki se afunda em lágrimas no ombro da irmã. Os dias se passaram. Kiki estava jogado sobre a cama de Seiya na mansão de Saori, pensando na vida. Relembrando o seu tempo ao lado do mestre.

SEIYA: Kiki –Diz Abrindo a Porta- Que tal sairmos um pouco? Vai perder um dia lindo desses aqui dentro?

KIKI: Seiya... Você estava com ele? Quando aconteceu?

SEIYA: Com Mu? Sim. Eu estava...

KIKI: O que ele disse antes de morrer?

SEIYA: Eu não me lembro muito bem Kiki... Eu sei que ele disse que sentia saudades de você e me pediu pra cuidar de você...

KIKI: Eu não quero ser cuidado Seiya... Quero que você me treine. E não só você, mas Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun também!

SEIYA: Treinar você?

KIKI: Sim! Mestre Mu estava me treinando para assumir seu lugar como Cavaleiro de Áries! E é o que eu vou fazer!

Naquele momento, Seiya já não reconhecia mais o garoto brincalhão e peralta que Kiki costumava ser. Ele viu em Kiki uma parcela de si. Um reflexo de seus dias como Aprendiz de Cavaleiro.

SEIYA: Tem certeza disso Kiki?

KIKI: Sim! Eu quero deixar o Mestre Mu orgulhoso de mim!

SEIYA: Se é isso que quer... Eu vou treinar você Kiki. E vou falar com os outros também. Tenho certeza de que eles vão aceitar!

KIKI: Obrigado Seiya!

Kiki desperta novamente a alegria do passado e abraça Seiya calorosamente. Alguns anos se passaram e Ares que andava quieto começa a novamente a se mover em direção a superfície. Estava escondido no inferno, agora vazio, pela ausência de Hades. Seres e monstros mitológicos começam a se movimentar por todos os lados, atacando vilas e pessoas. Seiya e os outros Cavaleiros passavam seus dias no santuário protegendo Atena. Só havia mais um Cavaleiro de Atena além deles que ainda estava em ação.

????: Nossa que ar mais puro... E pensar que uma região tão linda tenha de agüentar ataques de monstros... Vamos Ane! Você está demorando demais!

ANE: Kismet-sama! Me espera! Nem me deixa usar minha psicocinése pra carregar sua urna!

KIKI: Eu já falei pra me chamar de Kiki, Ane... ¬¬

ANE: Não posso. Você é meu mestre e um cavaleiro de ouro agora. Não posso te chamar por esse nome bobo... ú.u

Ane vinha correndo atrás de Kiki e acaba caindo de cara no chão.

KIKI: Você precisa melhorar seu equilíbrio ou não se tornará uma Amazona forte... Agora levante-se e traga a urna! Vamos lá! Falta pouco! –Dizia sorrindo-

ANE: Preguiçoso! Ò.Ó

Ane atira uma pedra na cabeça de Kiki que cai de cara no chão.

KIKI: Nani? X.x

ANE: Há! Bem feito! XD

KIKI: Mas o que pensa que está fazendo heim? Ò.Ó

ANE: Cansei! Quer sua armadura! Carregue você mesmo! –Ane mostra a língua e se teletransporta-

KIKI: Essa garota me paga! Volta aqui! Ò.Ó

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Olá... Ikarus-sama aqui de novo. Com mais um capítulo de Kismet de Áries... Puxa... Mais uma fic... Estou me atolando em fics... Deve ser a "fic fever"... Quase me esqueço de atualizar esta aqui... Ainda bem que sou teimoso e não desisto até terminar uma fic...

E estou me divertindo MUITO escrevendo esta fic. Porque tive umas idéias malucas que trarão boas surpresas... XD

Respondendo Reviews (Minha parte favorita... Me sinto como Kurumada numa entrevista... XP)!!!!

**Pure-Petit-Chan: **Sempre acompanhando as maluquices que este baka escreve... Adoro suas reviews! XP

Mas o Seiya merecia mesmo esse chute? Ele ainda não fez nenhuma burrada... o.0 AINDA. rsrs

Kismet é só o nome que dei pro Kiki... Achei que ele precisava de um nome... Nem lembro de onde tirei esse... (Como disse, sou péssimo para nomes... -.-)

E sim, Ane é muito cabeça quente... Mas também meiga, brincalhona, alegre... Gosto muito dela pra ser sincero. Já até agradeço Nala-dono, minha querida amiga, por me deixar usar a personagem... Arigatou Nala-dono! (Devo muitos Arigatou's a ela... Por me ajudar nas Fics, ler, opinar, e encontrou um monte de imagem legais pra eu colorir no Photoshop... XP)

Nala-dono: Espero que eu não esteja descaracterizando sua querida personagem. Adorei ela e espero estar fazendo juz a grandiosidade dela! ú.u

Ane: Moral da história... Eu sou demais! Sai pra lá, Ikarus-sama! Eu vou apresentar este segundo Capítulo de Kismet de Áries!

Nossa... Já ta se achando a rainha da cocada preta... Eu nem respondi a review de Stella-chan... ¬¬

Ane: Então vai logo e responde que não tenho o dia todo... U.U

(suspiro)Quando acho que aguentar Liz e Suzu é dose... Anyways... Stella-chan. Diga ao Milo pra parar de pegar no pé do Kiki ou terei de contar para Nala-dono o que ele anda aprontando... ú.u

Agora, sem mais delongas... O Capítulo 2 de Kismet de Áries!

Ane: Nani? Eu disse que eu apresentaria o Capítulo! Ò.Ó

Ah desculpa Ane-chan, eu me empolguei e...

ANE: **_CHUTE RELUZENTE!_**

Naniiiiii!? (Voando pelos céus com um olho roxo)

PS.: Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando. Tenho certeza de que Calyeh-chan também está acompanhando e já deixo meu arigatou pra ela também.

Agora... Fazer curativos... -.-

Zashi: Ikarus-sama! Eu curo você não se preocupe!

Liz: Cara! Olha o chutão que ele levou! XD

Suzu: Heh... Foi engraçado...

**Capítulo 2 – A floresta...**

**-Vilarejo de Eulesis-**

Um forte brilho surge no ar em meio ao vilarejo, assustando as pessoas. As pessoas daquele vilarejo que já estavam acuadas pelo medo dos monstros que apareceram recentemente começam a correr para suas casas. Apenas para olhar pela janela e ver uma garota em trajes de combate e uma estola em volta do pescoço. Tinha faixas nos braços e o cabelo loiro preso em rabo-de-cavalo. Sua face exibia um sorriso cálido e despreocupado.

ANE: Oie! Tem alguém aí? A grande Ane chegou para salvar vocês!

KIKI: Tem eu!

Mais um brilho surge no ar seguido de Kiki que cai de pé em cima de Ane derrubando-a no chão.

KIKI: Te peguei sua mal-criada!

ANE: Ah sai de cima de mim idiota!

KIKI: Isso lá é jeito de tratar seu mestre garota?

ANE: Mestre? Fazer os outros de carregador é ser mestre agora é?

KIKI: Carregar peso é treinamento!

ANE: Já te mostro o treinamento seu...!

Ane e Kiki começam a brigar no meio da praça quando são abordados pelas pessoas do vilarejo. "Com licença..." diz o ancião.

KIKI: É... Sim? –Diz Kiki puxando a Orelha de Ane, ao mesmo tempo em que ela segurava os cabelos dele—

RADIUS: Vocês devem ser os Cavaleiros de Atena...

KIKI: Hahaha! Ah sim! Somos nós! Não ligue pra isso... Estávamos só brincando...

ANE: E eu ainda não sou uma Mulher-cavaleiro de Atena, mas vou me tornar uma logo!

KIKI: (Calada... ¬¬)

ANE: (Você é um saco...). Ò.Ó

KIKI: E vê se usa sua máscara! Mesmo não sendo uma amazona ainda, você tem de usá-la o tempo inteiro!

ANE: Droga...

A menina obedece meio a contragosto. Kiki e Ane seguem o ancião até sua casa onde se estabelecem. Kiki coloca sua urna no chão e se senta à mesa com o ancião. Ane entediada decide caminhar pela vila.

KIKI: Perdoe-nos pela demora... Foi difícil encontrar a vila...

RADIUS: Sim... Nosso vilarejo é muito pequeno e pouco conhecido...

KIKI: Mas diga-me... Que tipo de monstro está atacando a vila?

RADIUS: Não sabemos. Ele aprece a noite, próximo à floresta. O cavaleiro de bronze que vivia aqui foi investigar, mas nunca retornou...

KIKI: Compreendo... Mas não se preocupe... Agora que estamos aqui, podemos cuidar da situação...

Radius olha pela janela e vê Ane correndo atrás das crianças da vila.

ANE: Voltem aqui seus pestes!

RADIUS: Estou... Bem mais seguro de vê-los aqui... -.-'

KIKI: Hehehe... Não ligue pra ela... Ela é só brincalhona... Mas garanto que ela é forte...

RADIUS: Errr... Sim... Bem... Vocês podem passar a noite aqui é claro... Devem estar cansados... Eu vou providenciar alimentos...

KIKI: Eu agradeço...

Enquanto isso do lado de fora. Ane está sentada sobre as crianças presas em sua estola.

ANE: Ahá! Pensaram que podiam comigo, a grande Ane não é!?

KIKI: Ô garota... Para de implicar com as crianças... Que coisa... ¬¬

ANE: Elas puxaram meu cabelo!

KIKI: Ele anda grande demais mesmo. Deveria cortá-lo um pouco...

ANE: Ta louco? Ele é meu xodó!

KIKI: Que seja... Vamos entrar... Amanhã vamos a tal floresta verificar esse suposto monstro...

**-Floresta misteriosa-**

Uma figura envolta em uma capa e usando um capuz que cobre seu rosto salta pelas árvores. Ela olha para o alto e vê a lua.

??: A lua está particularmente estranha hoje... Prevejo sangue derramado hoje... Isso é algo que não posso permitir no território de Ártemis-Sama!

Com um salto a figura desaparece em meio às Árvores. Um pouco mais longe dali, um homem em uma armadura alaranjada corria pela floresta. Estava ferido e desesperado.

SALIS: Esse monstro... É forte demais... Não sou forte o bastante pra enfrentá-lo... Se ajuda não vier logo do santuário, acabarei morrendo...

A sombra do monstro pode ser vista caminhando pelas árvores. O monstro avista o cavaleiro e logo avança contra ele.

SALIS: Eu sou Salis de Raposa! Não vou me render facilmente! _**FOX LIGHT SMASHER!**_

O cavaleiro ilumina seu punho e salta acertando um soco na cabeça do monstro. Mas não nota um ataque vindo dos outros lados.

SALIS: São vários? Mas... Como? AAAARGH!

Perto dali, a figura que havia seguido o cosmo de Salis pára e ouve um grito de desespero. Ela corre até o local e vê Salis caído contra uma árvore estancando em vão seus ferimentos.

??: Você está bem?

SALIS: Fuja daqui... Um monstro... Forte demais... Não posso... Lutar... Ajuda... Do Santuário...

A figura encapuzada fecha os olhos do cavaleiro e repousa seu corpo no chão.

??: Será enterrado como merece Cavaleiro... Esse tipo de atrocidade não será permitido na floresta de Ártemis... Assim jura... Atlanta de Átomos... Fúria de Ártemis guardiã das estrelas.

No dia seguinte, Kiki acorda com os raios de sol em seu rosto. Ane já está ao lado da cama olhando para a cara dele.

ANE: Acorda mestre! Vamos agora atrás do monstro!

KIKI: Me deixa... O monstro só aparece à noite esqueceu?

ANE: Mas que saco! Se ele só aparece à noite, deve estar dormindo durante o dia. Melhor pra nós! Vamos lá!

KIKI: "Vamos" é muita gente... Eu vou sozinho... Você não tem armadura ainda portanto pode ser perigoso...

ANE: Mas que saco mestre... Me leva também... Por favor... Ç.Ç

KIKI: Agora sou "mestre"? Você só é boazinha quando quer alguma coisa...

ANE: ¬¬

Alguns segundos depois, a cama está virada e Kiki está caído do lado de fora da casa com a cara no chão.

KIKI: Eu vou matar essa garota...

Alguns minutos depois, Kiki já está erguendo a urna da armadura nas costas, disfarçada com um pano para não chamar atenção. Ane está sentada num tronco, emburrada por não poder ir.

KIKI: Eu vou investigar esta suposta floresta. Ane ficará aqui para protegê-los. Ela é muito forte. Estarão seguros com ela.

RADIUS: Estamos gratos.

ANE: Mestre! Aqui não tem perigo algum! Deixa eu ir com você!

KIKI: Ane... Ouça...

Kiki fala baixo para Ane.

KIKI: Creio que haja mais por trás disto do que vê os olhos. Sinto cosmos ameaçadores por aqui. Você precisa ficar. Só por garantia. Se algo acontecer por aqui, eu conto com você para proteger as pessoas. Certo?

ANE: Ah ta bom... (Que saco...)

KIKI: E usa a porcaria da máscara...

ANE: Ta legal... ¬¬

Ane volta a sentar no toco de árvore, emburrada. Kiki logo parte dali em direção a floresta.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Pure-Petit-Chan: **Ane agradece os elogios. E Atlanta também. O relacionamento Kiki/Atlanta será o ponto alto da fic.

Sobre o monstro, revelo agorita nesse capítulo. E todos os deuses são "gente sem mais o que fazer" em CDZ... XP

Beijão Pure! Adoro suas reviews! XD

**Lord Zero X: **Respondendo suas perguntas.

Te mando o link por PM.

Fúrias de Ártemis 3 deve sair assim que terminar essa, que não planejo prolongar muito e ainda tem a Mythology. Tenho só um esboço da trama e alguns combates, deve demorar um pouquinho.

Já deixo os agradecimentos ao Lord, pois ele descobriu que "Kismet" tem um significado. Kismet significa destino.

Dei uma pesquisada de leve pelo Google e encontrei o seguinte:

**"Kismet"** significa destino. Retrata duas vidas, dois percursos distintos que se cruzam num ponto do espaço-tempo, se atraem, sintonizam e, criando uma nova matriz de vivência, se unem num só.

Eu me lembro de ter visto esse nome em algum, só não lembrava aonde. Junto da minha pesquisa acabei esbarrando na seguinte informação:

No Universo DC (Super-Homem, Batman, Mulher-Maravilha, etc...), Kismet é uma entidade protetora do universo. Ou algo parecido. Pensei que fosse um nome inventado e sem significado e usei para o Kiki.

Mas enfim... Ta aí o significado do nome do Kiki... Eu gostaria de tomar crédito por esse nome mirabolante (Mesmo porque o nome tem um significado que até combina com o Kiki) mas eu não sou tão bom com nomes. T.T

Caramba eu tenho uma mini-série Liga da Justiça x Vingadores que mostra a Kismet. Só que lá não cita o nome dela! XD

Se a curiosidade bater, digitem "Kismet" no google imagens. Vocês devem encontrar uma imagem de uma mulher verde com Terra na palma da mão. XP

**Capítulo 3 – As Fúrias de Ártemis!**

**-Floresta-**

Um homem em armadura verde observa sobre as árvores a criatura se mover. Seus olhos sádicos se regozijam com a visão do grupo de guerreiras que jaziam mortas no chão.

??: Hihihehehaha! Com certeza são caçadoras do templo de Ártemis! Acham que podem com meu bichinho de estimação? Nem mesmo as poderosas Fúrias de Ártemis poderiam deter... A HIDRA!

O monstro olha para seu "mestre" e seus olhos brilham. É como se com um simples olhar, ele pudesse entender tudo que o homem deseja que ele faça.

??: Hidra! Eu sou Yana de Naja! Controlo sua vontade! Você será meu instrumento para obter o que desejo!

Longe dali, próximo à entrada da Floresta, Kiki se aproxima com a urna nas costas. Ele entra na floresta, temeroso. Pode sentir um cosmo poderoso no ar. Não maligno, mas poderoso como o cosmo da própria Atena. Ou talvez mais.

KIKI: Que cosmo é esse que permeia o ambiente? Esse cosmo me desorienta. Não posso me guiar aqui dentro...

De repente, Kiki sente algo estranho.

KIKI: Esse cosmo... O cosmo da Floresta? É como se... Quisesse me dizer algo... Apontar-me na direção certa... Que floresta é essa? Não é comum... Devo seguir a direção do cosmo!

Num salto Kiki parte para o interior da floresta, sem se preocupar com nada. Próximo dali, uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e pele morena, procurava pelo paradeiro das caçadoras perdidas.

MAYA: Nem sinal das caçadoras... Não sinto um cosmo sequer na floresta... Descobriram algo minhas fadas?

As fadas se aproximam de Maya. Não falam nada, mas Maya consegue se comunicar com elas telepaticamente.

MAYA: Entendo... Elas foram para o Oeste vocês estão dizendo?

AMY: Então, nosso dever é buscá-las... São nossas irmãs de armas...

MAYA: Sim... Guiem-me minhas fadas queridas...

As duas mulheres seguem as fadas rapidamente. Enquanto isso, Kiki já se aproximava do local onde as caçadoras haviam sido mortas. Havia sangue e corpos mutilados por todo o chão.

KIKI: Essas mulheres... Quem serão? E o mais importante... Quem as matou de forma tão brutal? Carregavam lanças... E uma vestimenta parecida a das amazonas... Algo não cheira bem por aqui...

Um cosmo potente explode atrás de Kiki. De reflexo, ele se vira estendendo a mão pra frente e liberando toda a força de seu cosmo. As duas energias se chocam criando uma poderosa luminosidade. Ao fim do ataque, Kiki vê a origem do ataque. Diversas fadas que sobrevoavam o ar.

KIKI: Quem está ai? Revele-se!

MAYA: Já estava imaginando o paradeiro das caçadoras... Agora parece bem óbvio o que aconteceu...

AMY: Visto que se defendeu do ataque de Maya incólume, deve ser um guerreiro poderoso... Significa que não precisamos nos conter...

KIKI: O.O

As duas guerreiras são envoltas por suas armaduras. A de Maya era verde, e seus detalhes se assemelhavam à folhas de árvores. A outra usava uma armadura azul com formas fluidas.

MAYA: Sou Maya de Dríade... Fúria de Ártemis guardiã da natureza...

AMY: Sou Amy de Undine... Fúria de Ártemis guardiã da água...

KIKI: Errr... Espera ai... Não acreditam que eu seja responsável pos isto né?

A resposta de Kiki vem na forma de um cipó que brota do chão em sua direção. Kiki salta para o alto e é atacado por Amy.

AMY: Lento!

O punho de Amy se choca com o braço de Kiki que eleva seu cosmo repelindo-a. Amy gira seu corpo no ar, concentrando uma poderosa energia em sua mão.

AMY: Congelarei até seus ossos... _**UNDINE'S TEAR!**_

A energia fria é atirada em direção a Kiki que se teletransporta no ar. Ressurgindo no chão. Do chão, uma infinidade de flores começa a brotar e expelir um perfume agradável.

KIKI: Algo me diz que você não é flor que se cheire donzela...

MAYA: Ora... Assim você me ofende... Pode experimentar o perfume de minhas flores... Eu garanto que é um perfume "de matar".

KIKI: Obrigado pela oferta...

Kiki eleva seu cosmo dispersando as flores pra longe.

KIKI: ... Mas respeitosamente, declinarei...

Amy surge no lago atrás de Kiki, de pé sobre uma onda de água com um tridente de gelo em mãos.

AMY: A morte que oferecemos não é um convite... Eu já estudei seus métodos... Calculei sua velocidade... Posso prever seus movimentos...

KIKI: O.O

A onda de água se movimenta em direção a Kiki e Amy o ataca. Kiki se teletransporta novamente ressurgindo no ar.

AMY: Ali! _**ICE JAVELIN!**_

MAYA: _**INVOCAÇÃO DAS FADAS – RAIO ANIQUILADOR!**_

Kiki é surpreendido no ar quando o tridente de gelo e as fadas de Maya avançam contra ele. O tridente atinge a urna em suas costas. As fadas o atingem com toda a força derrubando-o no lago.

MAYA: Conseguimos... Já deve estar morto...

AMY: Vou congelar o lago... E aprisiona-lo lá pra sempre...

O cosmo de Amy se intensifica. Mas o cosmo de Kiki explode erguendo a água do lago e dividindo-o.

KIKI: Creio que agora, estejamos em igualdade de condições...

Kiki ressurge no meio do lago trajando a armadura dourada de Áries.

AMY: Que armadura é essa?

MAYA: Estou mais preocupada com o cosmo dele... Esse cara é casca grossa!

AMY: Mas nós somos duas... Vamos atacar!

MAYA: É comigo mesmo!

Maya avança contra Kiki, invocando um cipó de espinhos do chão. Ela usa a arma como chicote contra Kiki que leva o braço a frente do rosto para se defender. As árvores começam a esticar seus galhos e agarram Kiki.

KIKI: Essa não! Só pode ser brincadeira! Árvores que se mechem?

MAYA: Um presente de Maya de Dríade querido... A mais bela das Fúrias de Ártemis...

AMY: Sem conversa Maya! Lógica diz para eliminá-lo rapidamente!

Uma rajada congelante avança contra Kiki que se teletransporta. Ele ressurge atrás de Maya e a prende na Rede de Cristal.

KIKI: Fique quietinha aí enquanto cuido da sua amiguinha...

MAYA: Miserável! Me solta!

KIKI: Pra você tentar me matar? De jeito nenhum...

Kiki é surpreendido por uma rajada de ar frio que o atira contra uma árvore.

AMY: Dar as costas a mim é burrice ou prepotência?

KIKI: Admito um pouco de culpa nos dois, donzela...

MAYA: Você pode ter me prendido, mas ainda posso te atacar assassino! Fadas! Acabem com ele!

KIKI: Sinto muito, mas suas fadas estão presas na "Rede de Cristal" também.

Amy eleva seu cosmo, a imagem de Undine aparece às suas costas. Uma espécie de sereia com um tridente. Amy invoca o tridente de gelo e avança contra Kiki.

AMY: Desta vez, não serei boazinha!

KIKI: Eu prometo ser bem gentil, donzela...

AMY: Pare de me chamar assim! Sou uma Fúria de Ártemis!

Amy avança contra Kiki que eleva seu cosmo e atinge um soco com o punho energizado no estômago de Amy. A Fúria é arremssada pra trás se chocando contra uma árvore que cai sobre ela.

MAYA: Miserável! Vai pagar por isso!

KIKI: Não queria matá-la... Ela deve estar só inconsciente...

Kiki ergue a árvore com a psicocinése e a joga longe. Ele verifica o pulso de Amy quando é surpreendido por um imenso cosmo atrás de si.

KIKI: O.O

Kiki olha para trás e vê uma terceira Fúria de Ártemis trajando uma aljava cor de prata, com asas em suas costas. Seu cosmo era poderoso. E agressivo.

??: Você já se divertiu ferindo minhas irmãs? Quer brincar comigo agora?

KIKI: O.O

??: Eu sou Atlanta de Átomos... Fúria de Ártemis guardiã das estrelas...

KIKI: O.O

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Stella-chan:** Fala pro Kiki que eu não tenho nada contra ele, mas... Negócios são negócios né? ú.u

Alguém tem de sofrer um pouquinho para a fic andar... XD

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Eu não acredito como dou sorte com alguns nomes às vezes... Mas essa do Kiki me pegou totalmente desprevinido... O.O

E é verdade... A conversa gera mais frutos que a violência né? Mas ver um barraco é legal de vez em quando... XD

Liz: Pois eu sou grande adepta da conversação... ú.u

Você? O.O

Liz: Eu sou fluente em porradês! Ò.Ó Funciona que é uma beleza... Sempre me faço ser ouvida depois de umas boas porradas... ú.u

Medo... -.-

Liz: 8D

Enfim... Apresentando o novo capítulo de Kismet de Áries... Vamos ver como Kiki-sama vai se livrar deste rolo contra Atlanta de Átomos. A mais forte das Fúrias de Ártemis... -.-

Liz: (Se sentindo a fodona) 8D

**Capítulo 4 – Atlanta de Átomos**

Há poucos instantes Kiki de Áries embrenhou na Floresta misteriosa próxima a vila de Eulesis. Procurando pelo monstro que estava rondando o vilarejo e aterrorizando as pessoas.

Kiki se deparou com um grupo de guerreiras brutalmente mortas. Surpreendido pelas Fúrias de Ártemis, que tomaram Kiki pelo assassino, elas o atacaram. Kiki revidou em legítima defesa.

Então, uma nova Fúria de Ártemis aparece pronta para enfrentar Kiki.

KIKI: Donzelas... Como não me deixaram explicar antes...

ATLANTA: Cale-se! Suas explicações não me interessam! Já vi o bastante... Você pagará pelo sangue das mulheres que derramou neste solo sagrado...

KIKI: Solo sagrado?

ATLANTA: Esta é a floresta de Ártemis-sama! Derramar sangue de mulher neste solo é um sacrilégio imperdoável!

Atlanta concentra uma energia em suas mãos e desfaz a Rede de Cristal liberando Maya.

MAYA: Obrigada! Agora podemos lutar juntas irmã.

ATLANTA: Irmã... Peço que me permita enfrenta-lo sozinha... Por favor, cuide de Amy-san...

Explodindo seu cosmo, Atlanta avança contra Kiki e tenta golpeá-lo com um soco. Kiki salta para o ar, evitando o golpe que abre uma cratera no chão. Maya carrega Amy nos braços e se afasta dali.

ATLANTA: Eu já te vi!

KIKI: Que força incrível ela tem! E é rápida!

Atlanta salta em direção a Kiki e seu punho se choca com o braço dele. Uma onda de choque causa uma ventania que farfalha as árvores e os dois se afastam um do outro.

KIKI: Isso é poder de Cavaleiro de Ouro! Ela não é uma Fúria qualquer!

MAYA: Tem razão! Ela é a mais jovem de nós, no entanto é a mais forte!

KIKI: Tudo de que eu precisava... Mas ouçam...!

Uma rajada de energia avança contra Kiki. Ele defende com as duas mãos estendidas para frente.

KIKI: Será que podem me ouvir?

ATLANTA: Palavras de assassino, não têm qualquer importância pra mim!

Atlanta avança contra Kiki e começa a trocar golpes com ele. Os dois trocam socos e chutes em alta velocidade. Seus golpes geram uma grande luminosidade quando se chocam. Kiki se teletransporta para longe.

KIKI: Eu não quero lutar contra vocês!

ATLANTA: Que peninha!

Atlanta concentra uma poderosa energia em suas mãos e dispara contra Kiki.

KIKI: O.O

Kiki se teletransporta mais uma vez evitando o golpe que causa uma enorme explosão na floresta.

KIKI: Donzela... Pare de Lutar...

ATLANTA: Você é um covarde mesmo não é?

KIKI: E você é muito linda sabia?

ATLANTA: Idiota... Mostrarei a você a beleza de um universo inteiro nascendo...

Atlanta começa a elevar seu cosmo infinitamente.

KIKI: Que poder extraordinário. Esse poder eu não poderei evitar... Nem me defender... Terei de repelir esse ataque de frente.

ATLANTA: Nos seus sonhos!

Uma imagem de uma mulher com asas reluzentes surge às costas de Atlanta à medida que ela expande seu cosmo. Kiki decide elevar seu cosmo ao máximo, invoca milhares de estrelas cadentes que circulam sua mão erguida e a imagem de um carneiro surge atrás dele.

ATLANTA: Este é o ataque supremo de Atlanta de Átomos! Sentirá na pele o esplendor de um universo recém nascido!

KIKI: Então eu conterei este esplendor com a força do meu cosmo que gera o mais intenso brilho das estrelas, Donzela...

ATLANTA: _**INFINITY FORCE!**_

KIKI: _**STARDUST REVOLUTION!**_

Um pequeno ponto de luz surge no ar e começa a explodir, lançando vários feixes de luz em direção a Kiki. Ao mesmo tempo, Kiki dispara milhares de fragmentos de estrelas contra Atlanta. Os dois golpes se chocam em pleno ar causando uma tempestade de ventos.

Os golpes explodiam no ar. Maya era arrastada pela força do impacto dos dois ataques. Por fim, os dois golpes explodem e se anulam. Tudo desaparece numa claridade cegante.

**-Vilarejo de Eulesis-**

Ane estava deitada na grama, observando as nuvens do céu.

ANE: Ô tédio... Kiki-sama está se divertindo e eu aqui nesse tédio...

Rud, um garoto da vila, se aproxima de Ane e olha em seu rosto.

RUD: Oi!

ANE: Olá... O que você quer? Se puxar meu cabelo de novo eu queimo sua bunda... ¬¬

RUD: Queria pedir desculpas.

ANE: Ah ta... Tudo bem... Agora se manda vai...

RUD: Você é uma Mulher-cavaleiro?

ANE: Ainda não, mas eu serei uma um dia. A mais forte de todas! XD

RUD: Você é muito forte! Como fez aquele truque? Essa estola no seu pescoço é mágica?

ANE: Não. Eu uso o poder da minha mente pra controlá-la. Eu posso capturar qualquer coisa com ela... ù.u

RUD: Me ensina a fazer isso?

ANE: Você não poderia. Tem de treinar muito pra isso. E se eu decidisse te ensinar, não seria com a minha estola. Ela é super preciosa pra mim... u.u

RUD: Gosta de olhar as nuvens?

ANE: Claro.

RUD: Eu gosto também... A gente vê cada coisa nelas... Aquela ali parece um leão!

ANE: Olha... É mesmo! Hahahaha! Aquela ali parece com o Kiki-sama!

Os dois se perdem em pensamentos. Enquanto isso, na floresta de Ártemis, Yana observa o monstro saindo de dentro da água.

YANA: Eu tenho um trabalho pra você minha linda... Exterminar as Fúrias de Ártemis e aquele cavaleiro enquanto eu vou visitar a vila e exterminar a pirralha que está lá! Hahahaha!

**-Em outro lugar-**

Kiki estava escorado numa árvore. Atlanta estava de joelhos a alguns metros dali. Arfando muito. Ambos estavam exaustos.

ATLANTA: Eu ainda não acabei com você... Assassino...

KIKI: Será que dá pra me escutar?

Atlanta se levanta com dificuldade e começa a elevar seu cosmo. Ela avança contra Kiki e seu punho se choca contra a parede de cristal.

KIKI: Ei... Essa não é minha...

SHIVA: É minha...

KIKI: Onee-chan...

ATLANTA: Shiva-sama... Você conhece este assassino?

SHIVA: Conheço… Ele não é assassino, Atlanta… É meu irmão... O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries...

MAYA: Cavaleiro de Ouro?

KIKI: Oi mana... Desculpa invadir assim... Não sabia que esta era a Floresta de Ártemis...

SHIVA: Tudo bem... Vamos recuperar o tempo perdido inutilmente e caçar o verdadeiro responsável pelas mortes destas guerreiras...

**-Vilarejo de Eulesis-**

Yana salta sobre o telhado de uma casa e observa Ane caminhando despreocupada.

YANA: Hehehe... Matarei essa pirralha com um único golpe depois exterminarei os habitantes do vilarejo. O Santuário mandará mais cavaleiros aqui, pensando que foram todos mortos pelas Fúrias de Ártemis. Assim, Fúrias e Cavaleiros vão continuar se matando enquanto Ares-sama concretiza seus planos!

Ane e Rud caminhavam tranquilamente pela vila conversando. Ane tinha grande facilidade em fazer amigos onde quer que fosse.

RUD: E quando você vai receber sua armadura?

ANE: Assim que eu provar meu valor como Mulher-cavaleiro!

Yana ataca Ane. A jovem percebe o cosmo agressivo do inimigo, agarra Rud e salta pra longe com ele nos braços.

ANE: Quem é você? Atacando pelas costas?

YANA: Eu sou seu assassino... A este momento, o outro já deve estar morto... Só falta eliminar você agora!

ANE: Quem é você e por que quer me matar?

YANA: Por quê? Ora... Por prazer!

Yana avança como uma serpente dando o bote. Ane segura sua estola com força e se prepara para o combate. Ela se coloca na frente de Rud protegendo-o.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaymer:**Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Kiki: Olá... Eu sou Kismet de Áries... Vocês me conhecem melhor pelo apelido que mestre Mu me deu... Kiki... Eu estou encarregado de fazer as apresentações do capítulo de hoje...

Ane: Kismet-sama! Kismet-sama! Não esquece de mim! Porque hoje é minha vez de dar um show!

Kiki: Eu sei, eu sei... Segura a peteca aí que eu já chego lá...

Primeiro, respondendo a review de Stella-chan... ú.u

**Stella-chan:** Stella-chan... Diga ao Rabo-torto (Use estas palavras onegai...) que eu não apanho fácil e não sou saidinho com as garotas... Atlanta é que... Bem... Ela é... Atraente... Digamos assim... Isso...

E eu nunca tive medo daquela mocréia da Shina! Ù.Ú

Err... Ela não ta por aí né? O.O

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Nunca provoque uma Fúria de Ártemis, Pure... Eu não provoquei e olha no que deu... O.O

E quando provoquei, quase morri! Elas são muito sensíveis em matéria de feminismo... X.x

Ane: Kismet-sama! Kismet-sama! Agora, apresenta eu! Apresenta eu!

Kiki: Você já foi Apresentada... Ikarus-kun te apresentou láaa no primeiro capítulo.

Ane: Não! Apresenta meu capítulo! Esse é o capítulo da Grande Ane-sama!

Kiki: Ok, Ok... Com vocês o capítulo 05 de Kismet de Áries! Ane mostra sua força!

**Capítulo 5 – O ataque...**

Yana estava diante de Ane, queimando seu cosmo. Um movimento rápido como de uma serpente e Ane é atingida no rosto por um soco. Ela voa contra uma parede e cai no chão.

YANA: Eu sou muito rápido pra você garota... Ajoelhe-se de uma vez que cortarei sua cabeça com um só golpe... Sofrerá bem menos...

ANE: Ora seu maldito! Acha que sou fraca né? Vai ver só!

Ane dá um salto e cai sobre Yana com um chute. Mas Yana se movimenta tão rápido que Ane não pode sequer ver. Ele ressurge atrás de Ane atingindo-a pelas costas com um soco. Ane se vira para trás e Yana já está distante dela.

ANE: Maldito é muito rápido...

YANA: Sou mesmo menininha... Sou rápido e mortal! Sentirá o veneno de minha mordida... _**SERPENT WAVE!**_

Yana começa a elevar seu cosmo, movendo seus braços de forma fluída. Em seguida ele ataca. Seu braço é tão rápido que Ane mal pode ver. Ela é golpeada várias vezes e atirada contra uma árvore.

YANA: Veja bem... Seu corpo foi perfurado milhares de vezes por meus golpes... Seu sangue está começando a jorrar... O veneno está se espalhando por sua corrente sangüínea... E quanto mais você se esforçar, mais o veneno se espalhará!

RUD: Ane-chan!

YANA: Cale a boca pirralho!

Yana chuta Rud que cai inconsciente no chão. As pessoas estão aterrorizadas em suas casas. Menos a mãe de Rud que chora de desespero por seu filho.

ANE: Desgraçado...

YANA: Pirralho barulhento... Acho melhor mata-lo. Fala alto demais...

Ane ataca Yana, mas ele revida com uma joelhada no estômago dela. Em seguida ele desfere um soco no rosto. Ane se vira com o impacto, mas ele se movimenta rapidamente para ficar de frente pra ela segurando-a pelo pescoço.

YANA: Nossa você é bonitinha pra uma garota tão novinha... Quantos anos você tem?

ANE: Me solta... Seu cretino...

YANA: O veneno está agindo não é? Seu corpo está todo entorpecido... Logo vai morrer... Tem algo a dizer antes de morrer?

ANE: Tenho sim... _**KEMBU SHOSENKYAKU!**_ (Tradução: Chute reluzente. Golpe da Yuzuriha de The Lost Canvas)

Ane acerta um chute em Yana que o arremessa longe. Ele se choca contra uma pilastra e cai no chão. Ane cai no chão de joelhos e arfando.

YANA: Desgraçada... Danificou minha couraça... Agora eu a matarei por isso! _**SERPENTE WAVE!**_

Ane eleva seu cosmo e sua estola começa a girar ao redor de seu corpo.

YANA: Mas que diabo? Esta estola está defendendo meus ataques? Impossível!

ANE: Eu já conheço esse golpe! Nenhum golpe funciona com os Cavaleiros, duas vezes!

YANA: Desgraçada! Meu golpe pode não funcionar, mas eu já a atingi antes e logo o veneno a matará. Ainda sou mais rápido que você em condições normais. Minha vitória é garantida!

ANE: Então, só preciso matar você de uma vez!

**-Floresta de Ártemis-**

Assim que sentiram o cosmo de Yana no vilarejo, Kiki e as Fúrias são surpreendidos pelo monstro.

KIKI: Esse é o monstro que atacou a vila? Uma Hidra?

ATLANTA: Se a besta matou minhas irmãs, não demonstrarei piedade!

SHIVA: Cuidado Atlanta!

Uma das cabeças da Hidra tenta atacar Atlanta, mas ela acerta um soco que destrói a cabeça do monstro. Mas a mesma volta a crescer em questão de segundos.

ATLANTA: Mas que diabo...? Como ela se regenerou assim?

MAYA: Hidras possuem várias cabeças... Mas só uma delas é verdadeira... Se não destruirmos esta cabeça, não importa o quanto a ataquemos, ela vai se regenerar!

KIKI: Maya! Leve Amy daqui! O lugar é perigoso!

A Hidra tenta atacar Kiki, mas é barrada por uma Parede de Cristal dupla.

SHIVA/KIKI: _**CRYSTAL WALL!**_

ATLANTA: Se não podemos saber logo qual a cabeça certa para destruir, vamos destruir todas de uma vez!

KIKI: Eu concordo... Ainda tem forças pra usar aquele seu golpe?

ATLANTA: Claro!

Atlanta explode seu cosmo. Kiki se coloca ao seu lado explodindo seu cosmo.

KIKI: Já que fazemos uma dupla tão boa... Vamos lá!

ATLANTA: Vamos!

KIKI: _**STARDUST REVOLUTION!**_

ATLANTA: _**INFINITY FORCE!**_

Os dois ataques atingem o monstro ao mesmo tempo. O corpo do monstro é feito em pedaços.

KIKI: Acho que conseguimos...

ATLANTA: Seu ataque é muito poderoso... Estou impressionada...

KIKI: Obrigado Donzela... Também estou impressionado com sua força...

ATLANTA: Não me chame de Donzela...

KIKI: Do que devo chamá-la então? Não peguei seu nome enquanto corria por minha vida... –Dizia com um sorriso cálido no rosto-

ATLANTA: Meu nome é Atlanta... Atlanta de Átomos...

Kiki segura na mão dela e faz uma leve reverência beijando sua mão. Atlanta o acha estranho, mas não deixa de ficar um pouco ruborizada com o gesto. Shiva se aproxima e abraça o irmão.

SHIVA: Você ficou forte meu irmão... Estou orgulhosa de você... Mu ficaria também...

KIKI: Obrigado irmã... Fui bem treinado pelos Cavaleiros de bronze... É... Não estou encrencado por entrar na floresta de Ártemis não é?

SHIVA: Não... Ártemis-sama não puniria você, por entrar aqui. Foi o cosmo dela que o guiou... Infelizmente não foi possível avisar as Fúrias quem você era.

MAYA: Eu me lembro deste garoto... Não é a toa que não o reconheci... Está bem mais velho... E muito bonito... –Pisca pra Kiki-

KIKI: Err... Obrigado... O.O

ATLANTA: Bom... Parece que o problema foi resolvido... O monstro não irá mais aterrorizar nem matar ninguém...

SHIVA: Ainda não... Ninfas detectaram a presença de um invasor aqui, segundo elas parecia ser o homem que controlava a Hidra... Ainda temos de encontrar este homem...

De repente, Kiki sente o cosmo de Ane, gritando por socorro.

KIKI: Ane! Vamos depressa Shiva!

Kiki salta pelas árvores em direção ao vilarejo.

SHIVA: Kiki! Aonde vai?

KIKI: Minha discípula está em perigo!

SHIVA: Droga! Eu e Atlanta vamos à frente, Maya! Quando Amy acordar, vocês nos seguem! Vamos Atlanta!

Shiva e Atlanta seguem Kiki. No vilarejo, Yana segurava Ane pelo pescoço.

YANA: Cretina! Vai pagar pelo que me fez... Hora de morrer...

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas, no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Respondendo reviews! \o/

**Pure-Petit-Chan: **Sim, Yana é um homem...

Ane: Não vai ser mais depois que eu chutar o... (Tapa a boca de Ane)

Esses bersekers são baseados em um fanart de CDZ que encontrei na net. Mas como lá só tem nomes e não figuras (São 40 bersekers! o.0) eu acabo tendo de inventar. Alguns são meio óbvios, mas nem todos da pra imaginar se é homem ou mulher. Não sei por que, mas Yana me faz lembrar aqueles sujeitos horrorosos tipo, Niobe de Deep ou Laime de Verme. XP

E não dá muita corda pro Kiki que ele anda mulherengo demais ultimamente... ú.u

Kiki: Nani!? o.0 É mentira! Ò.Ó

Sei, sei... ¬¬

**Stella-chan: **Segura Shina-san só um pouco até a fic acabar onegai... Depois ela pode fazer o que quiser com ele... ú.u

E não se preocupe... Ane-chan vai se safar dessa.

Ane: É melhor mesmo! Pro seu bem! Ò.Ó

Glup... Melhor ir né? -.-

Com vocês, o próximo capítulo de Kismet de Áries... -.-

Ane: Ò.Ó

**Capítulo 6 – Resolução...**

Yana segurava Ane pelo pescoço e a erguia do chão. O seu punho apertava forte. Os sentidos de Ane estavam nublados. As pessoas estavam aterrorizadas.

RUD: Ane-chan! Solta ela!

YANA: Cale-se pivete!

Rud recebe outro golpe que o derruba no chão.

YANA: Eu vou cortar sua cabeça garota!

Yana eleva seu cosmo e suas unhas crescem até virarem garras. Sua mão emite uma luminosidade intensa e todos que observavam de dentro das casas fecham os olhos de medo.

ANE: Ainda não desisti!

YANA: O que?

Ane segura o braço de Yana e da um chute em seu rosto que o desequilibra. Enquanto ele da passos para trás, ela eleva seu cosmo, sua estola começa a se movimentar e circular seu corpo. Com um gesto, a estola circula o corpo de Yana e o prende. Ela segura uma ponta da estola, fazendo com que ela aperte o corpo de Yana e em seguida ela salta sobre ele, fazendo a estola dar mais voltas ao seu redor.

YANA: Desgraçada! O que está fazendo?

ANE: Sou a grande Ane! Discípula de Kismet-sama! Não me rendo facilmente seu otário!

YANA: Idiota! O que espera fazer? Já está praticamente morta! Acha que esse lixo vai me segurar?

ANE: Quer saber? Acho sim!

YANA: Eu só preciso... Romper... O tecido...

ANE: Sem chances... O tecido desta estola não pode ser rasgado nem por toda sua força...

YANA: Mas o que tem nessa porcaria afinal? É mágica? Não consigo rompê-la!

ANE: A estola não tem poder algum... Eu tenho! Posso mover a estola com minha telecinése e prende-lo com tanta força que não conseguirá se soltar!

Os olhos de Yana se enchem de pavor ao sentir o cosmo de Ane se elevando.

ANE: Esse é o golpe secreto que desenvolvi para honrar meu mestre!

Vários feixes de luz surgem nas mãos de Ane à medida que ela eleva seu cosmo às alturas.

ANE: KURAE! _**STARDUST BLADE!**_ (Tradução: Tome isto! Adaga Estelar!)

Ane arremessa os feixes de luz que são fincados no corpo de Yana. Com um movimento, a estola se desprende e se enrosca novamente no pescoço de Ane.

ANE: MOERU! (tradução: queime!)

Com um outro movimento, ela faz as adagas explodirem. Yana solta um grito de agonia à medida que as explosões destroem seu corpo. Em seguida ele cai no chão com os olhos arregalados. Ane sorri aliviada por trás da máscara e cai de costas no chão. Seu sangue começa a vazar e seus sentidos começam a desaparecer. Rud corre até ela e tenta reanima-la, mas em vão.

RUD: Ane-chan! Seja forte!

ANE: Rud-kun... Me desculpe... Mas acho que não vou conseguir... Gostaria que pudéssemos brincar juntos um dia...

RUD: Ane-chan! Não morra!

De repente, Yana se levanta. Muito ferido e com sua couraça em frangalhos, ele olha para Rud e ergue sua mão.

YANA: Ainda... Não morri... Antes de morrer... Matarei... Os dois...

KIKI: _**STARDUST REVOLUTION!**_

Yana é atingido pelas costas pelo ataque de Kiki e arremessado longe. Yana cai ruidosamente no chão, finalmente morto. Kiki e as Fúrias correm em socorro de Ane. Kiki a segura nos braços.

KIKI: Ane! Ane! Me responda!

ANE: Ki... Kismet-sama... Eu... venci?

KIKI: Não fale Ane... Poupe suas forças... Você vai ficar bem...

ATLANTA: Espere... Eu posso ajudar...

**-Alguns dias mais tarde-**

Ane acorda sobre uma cama. Estava sem roupas, mas havia faixas cobrindo parcialmente seu corpo e os braços. Havia alguns curativos no rosto. Seu corpo doía. Assustada ela finalmente nota a presença de Radius no quarto, trazendo o café da manhã.

RADIUS: Bom dia... Dormiu bem? Você passou por maus bocados... Deve estar faminta...

ANE: Há quanto tempo estou desacordada?

RADIUS: Cinco dias... Seu mestre, o Senhor Kismet esteve muito preocupado com você... As Fúrias de Ártemis a curaram e eliminaram o veneno de seu corpo.

RUD: Ane-chan!

Rud invade o quarto e pula sobre a cama abraçando Ane.

RUD: Obrigado, Ane-chan... Você me protegeu...

ANE: Ah não foi nada! Hahaha! A grande Ane ao resgate!

Ane tenta se levantar e caminhar até a porta, mas seus pés vacilam e ela cai. É rapidamente aparada por Kiki.

KIKI: Bom dia, "Grande Ane"... Dormiu bem?

ANE: Kismet-sama? O.O

KIKI: Estava preocupado com você Ane... Que susto você me deu...

Ane fica vermelha de vergonha ao olhar para o rosto de Kiki.

ANE: Ah... Venci graças aos seus ensinamentos... Kiki-sama...

SHIVA: Acho que já merece uma armadura, não acha Kiki?

KIKI: Sim... Ane... Conheça minha irmã... Shiva de Gnome... Uma Fúria de Ártemis...

ANE: Ah prazer...

SHIVA: Uma verdadeira guerreira de Jamiel... Estamos orgulhosos de você...

RADIUS: Obrigado a todos vocês... Não sei o que faria sem sua ajuda...

KIKI: Tudo bem... Agora que Ane se recuperou, não há mais razão para ficarmos... Vamos voltar ao Santuário...

ANE: Já? Mas eu queria ficar mais aqui...

KIKI: Nós já cumprimos nosso dever aqui, Ane... Vamos voltar agora para o Santuário... Seiya e Shiryu não são os únicos responsáveis pela proteção de Atena...

Kiki e os outros se despedem das pessoas do vilarejo. Ane se despede de Rud. Shiva pede que Atlanta os acompanhe.

SHIVA: Isso é obviamente, Ares iniciando seu avanço novamente... Há 10 anos atrás, pensamos que ele desistiria de atacar graças à ordem de Zeus, mas pelo visto...

KIKI: Sim... Ares está planejando guerrear novamente. O Santuário precisa ser alertado.

SHIVA: Sim... Ártemis-sama provavelmente não cruzará os braços ao saber que um Berseker matou um grupo de guerreiras de seu templo. Assim que reunirmos as Fúrias, partiremos para o santuário. Enquanto isso, Atlanta os acompanhará.

KIKI: Obrigado, Onee-chan...

Todos partem para suas determinadas localizações. Alguns dias se passam até que eles retornam ao santuário. A pedido de Kiki, Kanon o Grande Mestre e Atena realizam uma cerimônia de consagração.

SAORI: Ane... Você provou seu valor em combate... A partir de hoje, será uma mulher-cavaleiro... Receba sua armadura de prata... Ane de Grou!

Ane estava de joelhos diante de Atena, mas ao ver a urna da armadura, ela não contem a felicidade e pula sobre ela (Como Seiya ao receber a armadura de Pégasus).

ANE: AEEE! Eu consegui! Não acredito! Ganhei minha armadura!

KANON: Use-a para o bem e nunca para ganhos mesquinhos Ane... Essa armadura é uma ferramenta a ser utilizada em proteção de Atena.

ANE: Xá'comigo!

KIKI: (Não tem um pingo de decoro diante do Grande mestre e de Atena... -.-')

ANE: Eu consegui! Eu consegui! Sou uma Mulher-Cavaleiro! Hahahaha!

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas, no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Eu não entendo de japonês (Sonha em aprender Japonês T.T). Então eu consulto na internet.

Eu já conhecia o "Shine". Jogo muito The King of Fighters e 9 entre 10 palavras que o Iori Yagami diz é "Shine". XD

Mas mesmo assim, arigatou pela adição ao meu arsenal.

O "Kurae" é alguma coisa como "Tome isso!" ou "Engole essa!" (Consultei traduções "Japonês/Inglês" -.-')

Eu acho que o "Moeru" pode ser usado como "queime" também. De novo em The King of Fighters, agora retomando ao Kyo Kusanagi, entre dez palavras que ele diz nove são "Moeru!" (Ele é rival do Iori, então um fala "Shine" o outro fala "Moeru"... Original né? XP).

Pois é, eu consultei uma página de The King of Fighters em inglês com traduções de algumas falas.

Adorei o "Yakeshine". Essa vai pro arsenal! XD

Mas anyways. Eu vou pesquisar melhor pra não assassinar o japonês em meus próximos capítulos Pure-Petit-Chan! Beijão!

Adoro suas reviews!

Calyeh-Chan anda meio sumida. Deve estar ocupada este fim de ano. Estou com saudades das suas reviews divertidas Calyeh! XD

Já deixo agradecimentos a Nala-dono e Stella-chan (De novo) que são minhas betas, leitoras, ajudantes e incentivadoras. XP

Nala-dono, obrigado de novo por me deixar usar Ane-chan na minha fic. Estou adorando escrever ela! Beijão! Sei que ta ocupada demais esses dias, mas não esquece de ver como sua Ane está se saindo heim?

Ane: Já chutei um traseiro sarnento! (Pose de fodona)

Bom, os capítulos estão curtinhos, vou começar a postar com mais frequencia. Não pretendo prolongar essa fic por muito tempo, pois FDA3 já está em processo de iniciação. As idéias estão fluindo bem.

Ane: A cuca dele voltou a funcionar! Aleluia!

Nani? o.0

Cadê o respeito menina? Ò.Ó

Ane: Dá licença que eu sou uma Mulher-cavaleiro agora tá? VOCÊ tem de me respeitar! ú.u

X.x

Ane: Agora vai me preparar uma limonada ou leva um "Chute Reluzente"! ú.u

(Vou ter uma conversa séria com Nala-dono a respeito dessa garota...)

Só atualizei o capitulo e corrigi um errinho... Nada demais... XP

**Capítulo 7 – Preparativos para a guerra...**

O deus da guerra caminha pelos salões de Giudecca. Suas tropas se alinhavam lado a lado formando um corredor até o trono, onde seus generais o esperavam.

ARES: Reportem! Onde está Yana de Naja?

PHOBOS: Phobos de Seiryu se apresentando senhor... Pelo visto Yana foi morto pelos Cavaleiros.

ARES: É verdade que o santuário está desguardado?

DEIMOS: Sim senhor! Logo tomaremos o santuário e o senhor ficará muito feliz com todo o sangue que derramarmos!

ARES: E porque o santuário ainda não foi derrubado? 10 anos atrás, vocês foram derrotados humilhantemente em combate, por meros humanos e cavaleiros de bronze ou prata. Nem precisaram usar os Cavaleiros de ouro! Que estão mortos! Eu deveria ficar feliz com isso?

ENYO: Pedimos perdão meu senhor...

Ares se senta em seu trono. Todos se ajoelham diante dele.

ARES: Eu estou cansado de esperar... Quero todos os generais reunindo suas tropas e partindo para o Santuário o quanto antes... Não descansem enquanto não tiverem a cabeça de Atena servida em uma bandeja diante de meus pés!

ENYA: Vingaremos a Morte de Anteros de Suzaku meu senhor Ares!

Os 3 generais restantes se ajoelham e os bersekers começam a gritar.

**-Santuário. Casa de Áries-**

Kiki chega em casa e Atlanta estava dormindo no quarto de hóspedes. A porta estava entreaberta. A urna da aljava estava no chão. Kiki observava Atlanta pela fresta da porta e admirava o belo rosto da jovem Fúria.

ANE: Pervertido... _**KEMBU SHOSENKYAKU!**_ Ò.Ó

KIKI: Nani!? O.O

Kiki leva um chute na cara e se arrebenta na parede.

KIKI: X.X

ANE: Espreitando aquela Fúria né seu safado? Ò.Ó

KIKI: Eu não estou espreitando nada sua idiota! Ò.Ó

ANE: Sei... ¬¬

Atlanta acorda e vê Kiki caído no chão, com Ane de pé sobre ele.

ATLANTA: O.O

KIKI: O.O

ATLANTA: Aconteceu alguma coisa? Pensei que estávamos sob ataque... O.O

KIKI: Nada não... Só... Treinamento... O.O

ANE: ¬¬

KIKI: Errr... A roupa de Ane serviu em você?

ATLANTA: Ah sim... Obrigada...

ANE: Esse é meu traje de treinamento da sorte... Toma cuidado com ele ouviu? Ò.Ó

Kiki da um socão na cabeça de Ane.

KIKI: Não diga besteiras! Mostre respeito com a convidada! Ò.Ó

ATLANTA: Ah está tudo bem... Senhor Kismet... Eu tomarei muito cuidado com sua roupa, Ane...

KIKI: Hehe.. Tudo bem... E não me chame de Senhor Kismet... Pode me chamar de Kiki... Por que não damos uma volta pelo santuário? Acho que deve estar curiosa para conhecê-lo não é Atlanta...

ATLANTA: Ok... Kiki...

KIKI: Ok... Vamos então.

Kiki segura na mão de Atlanta e a puxa em direção a saída. Atlanta fica ruborizada quando suas mãos se unem e apenas segue. Ane por alguma razão se coloca no meio dos dois.

ANE: Então vamos os três!

KIKI: Ane! O que está fazendo?

ANE: Vamos lá então!

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

KANON: Atena... Um ataque de Ares agora é a última coisa de que precisamos... Kiki é o único Cavaleiro de Ouro vivo. E Seiya e os outros já não são mais Cavaleiros de Bronze comuns, mas... Essas batalhas sucessivas podem já estar minando as forças deles...

ATENA: Acalme-se Kanon... Atlanta disse que as Fúrias de Ártemis lutarão ao nosso lado também...

KANON: Só temo por sua segurança Atena... Ártemis também sofreu várias baixas na batalha anterior contra Ares...

SAORI: Eu compreendo sua preocupação Kanon... Mas Eu acredito na força de meus cavaleiros... Assim como na força das Fúrias de Ártemis...

**-Floresta de Ártemis-**

Shiva está ajoelhada diante da grande sacerdotisa, a antiga Fúria de Quetzacotl.

SHIVA: Valerie-sama... Shiva de Gnome reportando. A Hidra foi destruída e o Berseker que a controlava foi destruído. Mas as ações deste berseker em voltar Fúrias contra Cavaleiros não pode ser ignorada.

VALERIE: Tem razão, irmã... Ares pretende atacar Atena novamente...

SHIVA: Devo reunir as Fúrias Valerie-sama?

VALERIE: Não será necessário... Ártemis-sama já cuidou disto...

SHIVA: Quer dizer que... Nossas irmãs...

VALERIE: Exatamente...

Detrás do trono da Grande Sacerdotisa, surgem as Fúrias de Ártemis. Dríade, Undine, Freya, Naiya e Fenris.

VALERIE: Como pode ver, estamos preparadas para o combate... Côo Grande Sacerdotisa, ordeno que partam imediatamente para o santuário!

SHIVA: Sim senhora!

**-Japão-**

Seiya jogava bola com as crianças enquanto Mino chegava do Orfanato.

MINO: Seiya! Seiya!

SEIYA: Oi Mino!

MINO: Chegou uma carta do santuário!

SEIYA: Uma carta?

Seiya abre o envelope pra ler e logo em seguida ele amassa o papel.

SEIYA: Mino... Devo ir ao santuário... Vamos Shun!

SHUN: Seiya... Saori-san... Está tudo bem com ela?

**-Sibéria-**

Hyoga depositava flores no gelo, em despedida de sua mãe quando Jacó chega com um envelope.

HYOGA: Um ataque ao santuário?

JACÓ: Então, você vai Hyoga? Mas você mal chegou...

HYOGA: Eu sei meu amiguinho... Mas devo cumprir meu dever como Cavaleiro... Tenho certeza de que ela já está se dirigindo ao Santuário neste momento...

**-Rozan. Cinco picos antigos na China-**

Shunrei observa Shiryu colocar a urna nas costas mais uma vez. Como seu coração ficava apertado naqueles momentos. Tantos momentos em que ela tinha de se despedir dele. Sem saber se ele voltaria. Agora era ainda pior, pois eles finalmente se casaram como Shunrei tanto sonhara. Até tiveram um filho.

SHIRYU: Shen... Cuide de sua mãe por mim... Ouviu bem?

SHUNREI: Shiryu... Por que tem de ir? O mundo está a salvo... Deixe que os outros se encarreguem de lutar! Fique comigo!

Shiryu conforta Shunrei nos braços e a beija.

SHIRYU: Não posso fazer isto Shunrei... Tenho certeza de que meus amigos estarão esperando por mim... E não posso abandoná-los...

SHUNREI: Mas pode abandonar sua família?

SHIRYU: Eu voltarei para você...

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Sim Ane-chan está com ciúmes do Kiki... Veremos o por que neste capítulo... ú.u

E como não gostar de KoF? É muito bom pra aliviar o stress! É só descer a porrada! (Ansioso por KoF XII que tão cedo não deve chegar em Belo Horizonte, a capital do Vácuo como um amigo meu costuma dizer... XD)

Liz: Cara... Adoro aquele Kyo Kusanagi... Ele é um gato e meu tipo de homem... Ele deve ser tão quente...

Pensei que seu tipo de homem fosse o Ikki... Ou talvez quem mais? Ah é... SEU NAMORADO! O ADRIAN! Lembra dele? O que voltou da morte pra ficar com você? Ò.Ó

Liz: Eu nunca esqueço do Adrianzinho... Mas sonhar não mata ninguém né? ú.u

X.x

Sem mais delongas... Capítulo 08 de Kismet de Áries... x.X

Liz: (Suspirando olhando uma foto do Kyo)

Suzu: Prefiro o Benimaru Nikaido... ¬¬

**Capítulo 8 – Um beijo sob o luar...**

**-Vilarejo de Rodório-**

Kiki, Atlanta e Ane caminhavam pela vila, pacificamente. Kiki era muito querido ali pelas pessoas, já que por inúmeras vezes ele as protegera.

KIKI: Vamos visitar a casa de vovó Marlene...

ATLANTA: Sua avó?

ANE: Não é avó dele! Ele só a chama assim!

KIKI: É verdade... É mais uma segunda mãe que tenho... Vamos... Você vai gostar dela...

Vovó Marlene varria o quintal de sua casa tranquilamente quando os três chegam. Ane adora vovó Marlene tanto que já chegava gritando a distância por ela.

ANE: Vovó Marlene!

MARLENE: Ora... Mas é... Ane-chan!

Ane pula no pescoço da velhinha com um abraço apertado.

KIKI: Bom dia vovó Marlene...

MARLENE: Já disse pra não me chamar de vovó! Eu não sou velha ouviu bem?

Vovó Marlene acerta Kiki com a vassoura na cabeça.

KIKI: Nani..? X.x

ANE: Muito bem vovó Marlene!

KIKI: Mas... Por que Ane pode chamar ela de vovó? ¬¬

Vovó Marlene por fim nota a presença de Atlanta.

MARLENE: Oh mas quem é essa?

ANE: Hóspede... ¬¬

MARLENE: Kiki seu sem vergonha! Conseguiu uma namorada e nem me falou? Ora seu..! Eu devia te dar mais uma vassourada!

ATLANTA: O.O

KIKI: O.O

ANE: Não Vovó Marlene! Ela não é namorada de Kiki-sama coisa nenhuma! Ò.Ó

MARLENE: Mas é um molenga mesmo... Ela é tão bonita...

ATLANTA: O-Obrigada... O.O

KIKI: X.X

MARLENE: Mas venha! Vamos entrando! Almoço já está quase pronto!

O almoço é descontraído, com Vovó Marlene contando estórias embaraçosas de Kiki quando criança.

MARLENE: E foi só Kiki avançar pra cima do cavaleiro de Andrômeda que ele foi arremessado para o alto com um forte vento e caiu no meu galinheiro! Saiu de lá todo coberto de penas!

ANE: Hahahaha! Adoro essa história! XD

KIKI: (Acho que vir aqui foi uma má idéia... -.-)

ATLANTA: (Risos) E foi assim que se conheceram?

MARLENE: Sim... Desde então, ele vem aqui filar bóia quase todo dia...

KIKI: A comida de Vovó Marlene é a melhor oras... ú.u

ANE: A melhor! –Diz Ane batendo no peito- Ò.Ó

Todos começam a sorrir quando Ane engasga com a comida.

**-Inferno-**

As tropas do deus da guerra se preparam. Ares está parado diante de seu exército com sua Kamei vermelha segurando uma lança. Os 3 generais restantes se ajoelham diante dele.

ARES: Desta vez, vamos ao santuário! E não falhem, ou eu mesmo os matarei!

PHOBOS: Mataremos todos os cavaleiros e fúrias em nome de Ares-sama!

As tropas gritam em uníssono e começam a se mover em direção a superfície.

**-Vilarejo de Rodório-**

Ane caminhava pela cidade. Era dia de feira, seu dia favorito para visitar Rodório.

ANE: Mas que lindo este vestido! Tenho certeza de que ficarei linda com ele! E então ele logo vai reparar em mim... Ai, ai...

MARLENE: Ora, criança... Quer dizer que você está apaixonada é?

ANE: Estou sim!

MARLENE: Posso saber por quem?

ANE: É segredo... Não posso contar... ú.u

MARLENE: Amor nunca deveria ser um segredo... Amor deve ser desfrutado com todas as forças...

ANE: Ah olha só aquele outro vestido! Vamos comprar Vovó Marlene!

Ane agarra o braço de Vovó Marlene e sai puxando a pobre velhinha pela rua.

MARLENE: Espere menina! Já não sou mais tão jovem!

**-Em outro lugar-**

Kiki e Atlanta passeavam pelas ruínas gregas próximas ao santuário. Conversavam descontraídos um com o outro, observando o mar.

KIKI: Desculpe-me se Vovó Marlene disse algo impróprio...

ATLANTA: Não se preocupe... Adorei ela... E ela parece gostar muito de você...

KIKI: Sempre gosto de vir aqui... É um lugar calmo e tranqüilo... Às vezes é bom sair um pouco do santuário. É agitado demais...

ATLANTA: Eu nunca saí da Floresta de Ártemis desde que iniciei meu treinamento... O Santuário é tão fantástico...

KIKI: Ah não é tanto assim... Tenho certeza de que o Templo de Ártemis deve ser muito bonito também...

ATLANTA: Isso é... Mas... É solitário às vezes...

Kiki se senta ao lado de Atlanta.

KIKI: Mas por que diz isso?

ATLANTA: Eu me tornei forte por um motivo... Proteger as mulheres da floresta de Ártemis-sama... Sempre quis ser admirada por elas... Mas elas sentem medo de mim...

KIKI: Medo?

ATLANTA: Sim...

Uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto de Atlanta. Ela vê lembranças em sua mente de uma amiga morta.

KIKI: Ei não chore...

ATLANTA: Eu amo a Floresta de Ártemis-sama... Amo cada uma de minhas irmãs... Mas elas não sentem o mesmo por mim...

KIKI: Desculpe... Não precisamos falar disso se não quiser...

ATLANTA: Não... Eu preciso desabafar... Eu não tenho ninguém com quem conversar...

Kiki apenas observa Atlanta chorando, ansiando por abraçá-la e conforta-la, mas ele apenas observa. Ela se levanta olhando para as estrelas.

ATLANTA: Quando estava treinando para me tornar uma Fúria, eu tinha uma amiga. Eu estava tão assustada por ter saído de minha casa... Ela me acolheu... E treinávamos juntas... Jurávamos que seríamos amigas pra sempre... Não importa quem conquistasse a Aljava de Átomos...

**-Passado-**

DELFINA: Chegou o dia! Atlanta e Galatea lutarão para conquistar o direito de assumir o posto como Fúria de Átomos! Lutem com honra e que vença a melhor!

Atlanta e Galatea lutaram com todas as suas forças. Ambas eram muito fortes e a luta parecia durar para sempre.

ATLANTA: Mas... Em um momento, fui atingida... Estava ferida... Um momento de raiva tomou meus pensamentos e eu revidei. Nem havia notado que tinha concentrado tanta força em meu punho... Só me lembro de ver minha amiga caída no chão... Sem vida... Eu matei uma irmã... Em solo sagrado de Ártemis... E não há perdão pra isso...

Atlanta já não conseguia conter mais o choro e desaba em lágrimas. Kiki a abraça.

KIKI: Você não está sozinha.... Não está mais...

Kiki leva a mão ao rosto de Atlanta e sob a luz do luar ele gentilmente a beija. Aquele momento parecia eterno. Ambos estavam tão absortos que nem notam a presença de Ane, perto dali. Observando os dois.

ANE: Não... Não pode ser...

Ane sai correndo e chorando.

ANE: Kiki-sama! Seu idiota!

Ela se senta sobre um tronco de árvore caído, e abraçada às próprias pernas, ela começa a chorar.

ANE: Idiota... Será que não entende por que eu sempre ando sem máscara perto de você?

**-Casa de Áries. Manhã seguinte-**

Atlanta acorda com os raios de sol em sua face. Kiki já estava de pé, no andar de baixo preparando o café da manhã. Atlanta se levanta e se veste. Caminha até a cozinha.

KIKI: Bom dia...

ATLANTA: Muito bom... Até agora... Mas... E quanto a Ane?

KIKI: Ane não está aqui... Ela é hiper-ativa. Deve ter chegado tarde, acordado cedo e saiu...

Atlanta sorri desacostumada com tanta alegria. Ane finalmente chega a casa, com a máscara no rosto. Os dois se sentem embaraçados.

KIKI: Bom dia Ane... Está chegando agora?

ANE: Sim...

KIKI: E vejo que está usando a máscara... Isso não é normal...

ANE: Eu não tenho mais razão para tirá-la... Sou uma Mulher-cavaleiro agora não sou? –Diz olhando para Atlanta-

Ane sobe as escadas para seu quarto e bate a porta.

KIKI: O que deu nela?

Atlanta não responde, mas parece ter percebido o que estava acontecendo.

ATLANTA: Devemos nos reunir a Atena... Ares não deve demorar a atacar...

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-petit-chan: **Pois é... Ane-chan gosta do Kiki. Espero que Nala-dono não me mate por fazer a queridinha dela passar por esta situação... (Tapado!)

Mas também espero que ela me perdoe depois de ler este capítulo... ú.u

Eu vou ver se consigo encontrar o par perfeito pra Ane-chan por que coração partido é a pior dor que existe... X.x

E as Fúrias podem acabar me punindo por maltratar tanto as meninas das minhas fics... O.O

Fúrias: Omoshiroi... (Queimando o cosmo)

Nani? o.0

Liz:Com licença... Esta cena não será bonita de se ver, se houver crianças na frente do computador, retire-as por favor... Abrindo o capítulo 9 de Kismet de Áries...

(Cenas censuradas por motivo de exacerbada violência física)

Só atualizei o capitulo, corrigi um errinho. Nada demais... XP

**Capítulo 9 – O ataque começa!**

Uma explosão nos portões do santuário. Tropas de Ares se movimentam. Os soldados do santuário são pegos acuados, são subjugados rapidamente. A batalha parece sem salvação. Até o momento em que uma amazona corre pelo santuário em alta velocidade. Não usava máscara. Sua armadura era de cor laranja. Um vento frio seguia seu rastro.

MARLENE: Ora, ora... Veja quem está passando por aqui... Não esperava vê-la tão cedo... Uma boa menina... Aqueles arruaceiros devem ter voltado. Mas ela vai dar conta do recado... Essa menina é incrível... Posso dormir sossegada...

Com um salto felino, a amazona chega derrubando os homens em couraças negras, portando espadas igualmente negras. Seus golpes geram um ar frio intenso que corta e congela ao mesmo tempo.

??: Essa brincadeira acaba aqui... Sou Nala, amazona de Tigre Dentes de Sabre! Não permitirei ataques deliberados dentro do santuário!

??: Nala de Tigre dentes de Sabre... Você ousou atacar os soldados de Ares-sama...

NALA: Isto te ofende?

??: Não... Claro que não. Só espero que esteja ciente de que este ato a levará a morte...

NALA: Porque não se apresenta logo, como é de praxe e terminamos com isso?

?? Hmm... Garota atrevida... Gosto disso... Muito bem... Eu sou Aracne de Tarântula...

O homem possui um cabelo rebelde, era robusto e sua Couraça era verde. Lembrava as aranhas.

ARACNE: Está preparada pra morrer? _**NIGHTMARE WEB!**_

Nala é erguida no ar por uma teia de energia sinistra. Os soldados do santuário estão aterrorizados.

ARACNE: Heh... Uma Mulher-Cavaleiro fraca como você desafiar as tropas de Ares... Devem ser brincadeira... Não merece a honra de morrer pelo punho de um berseker. Será eliminada pelos soldados! Acabem com ela rapazes!

NALA: Sinto muito, mas seu truque não funcionará comigo...

Nala fecha os olhos e se concentra. A teia começa a congelar e em poucos segundos, se desfaz.

NALA: Que truquezinho barato é esse?

ARACNE: Como ousa? Se livrou de minha teia? Vou exterminá-la sua porcaria de bronze!

Os soldados atacam Nala, mas ela eleva seu cosmo, suas unhas se transformam em garras afiadas. Seus olhos mudam de aspecto, as pupilas se estreitam como olhos de felino e ela ataca.

NALA: Acho que agora, é a minha vez... _**SABER TOOTH!**_

Os soldados vão ao ar, com os corpos cobertos de cortes e suas couraças congeladas por milhares de golpes desferidos a velocidade absurda. Em seguida, Nala avança contra o berseker que salta para o alto evitando os golpes dela.

ARACNE: Tola! Acha que vou cair neste truque ridículo? _**NIGHTMARE WEB!**_

Nala é novamente presa na teia, quando Aracne se coloca em posição de ataque. Ele se agacha assumindo uma pose como de uma aranha prestes a saltar sobre a presa.

ARACNE: Desta vez, não darei a chance de congelar a teia! Este será meu ataque mais forte! Partirei seu corpo ao meio com... _**NIGHTMARE STRIKE!**_

Aracne ataca Nala dando um salto e avançando contra ela, com um chute. Mas um vulto aparece no meio do caminho e acerta um chute em Aracne fazendo-o se afastar.

ARACNE: Mas quem? Quem está aí?

Uma outra mulher-cavaleiro aparece diante dos dois.

??: Parece que você precisa de uma mãozinha, Nala-chan! Não sabia que estava no santuário!

NALA: Stella-chan! Estou feliz de ver você aqui!

ARACNE: Quem é mais essa agora?

??: Sou Stella de Dragão Elemental! E não permitirei que machuque minha amiga!

Nala mais uma vez se desfaz da teia e agora, Aracane está diante de duas guerreiras. Os soldados de Atena recuperam a coragem e começam a se amontoar. Os guerreiros de Ares estão preocupados. Mas um novo cosmo surge no campo de batalha. Um homem com uma armadura alada e negra paira sobre o campo de batalha olhando as amazonas com desprezo. Ele joga Marin e Shina no chão, imóveis.

??: Acho que não será mal se eu igualar as chances no campo de batalha. Strixe de Abutre será o adversário de vocês!

NALA: Marin! Shina! O que você fez à elas?

STELLA: Mais um idiota pra atrapalhar? Isso fica cada vez melhor!

NALA: Não se preocupe Stella-chan... Se lutarmos juntas, venceremos com certeza!

STRIXE: Acham mesmo? Pois bem... Vejamos se são fortes! _**BLACK TORNADO!**_

Um vento negro e quente atinge as duas amazonas que são arremessadas pra longe e caem no chão.

STELLA: Esse miserável é forte...

Strixe pousa no chão com um ar confiante.

ARACNE: Bom trabalho Strixe! Agora podemos acabar com essas pirralhas! _**NIGHTMARE STRIKE!**_

Aracne avança contra as duas, dando um chute que as derruba no chão.

ARACNE: É o que merecem por desafiar as tropas de Ares-sama!

Nala e Stella se levantam, com um olhar de ódio para Aracne e Strixe.

NALA: Acho que já está cansada desta brincadeira né Stella-chan?

STELLA: Pode apostar Nala-chan...

As duas explodem o cosmo, assustando os dois bersekers.

NALA: Hora de lutar a sério!

**-Casa de Áries-**

Kiki e Atlanta já colocavam suas armaduras quando ouvem o som de batalha o queimar de cosmo dos cavaleiros.

ATLANTA: Já começou?

KIKI: Droga! Temos de ficar e proteger o santuário! Nada pode passar da primeira casa ou Atena estará em perigo!

ATLANTA: Eu me dirigirei às outras casas acima... Protegerei o santuário com minha vida!

Kiki e Atlanta trocam olhares. Eles têm medo de se perderem. Embora se conheçam há pouco tempo, já sabem que se amam. Um breve momento. Um breve beijo que parece ser eterno e os dois se separam. Kiki se coloca diante da casa de Áries, elevando seu cosmo.

KIKI: Bersekers... Estou preparado...

À medida que Atlanta corre para a casa de Touro, ela para por um instante. É como se sentisse cosmos espalhados pelas 12 casas. Cosmos amigáveis dizendo a ela para que não tenha medo. Cosmos dizendo que ajuda chegou.

ATLANTA: Chegaram... Graças à Ártemis!

**-Casa de Sagitário-**

Um jovem em sua armadura branca caminha pela casa de Sagitário, olhando para a estátua do centauro que estava ali.

SEIYA: Aiolos... Juro que lutarei como um verdadeiro cavaleiro para proteger Atena... Você não a abandonou... Eu também não a abandonarei...

**-Casa de capricórnio-**

SHIRYU: Shura... Você confiou sua espada à mim... Eu juro que não o decepcionarei... Defenderei esta casa com minha vida!

**-Casa de Peixes-**

SHUN: Afrodite e eu não éramos amigos... Mas mesmo assim não posso deixar o legado dele abandonado... Defenderei esta casa assim como ele defendeu a muito tempo atrás...

**-Salão de Atena-**

Shiva está ajoelhada diante de Kanon e Atena.

SHIVA: Atena... Ártemis-sama nos enviou para ajudar... Sua irmã diz, que lutará ao seu lado sempre que precisar...

SAORI: Obrigada Fúrias de Ártemis... Eu agradeço de todo o coração por nos ajudar...

LENES: O que estamos esperando então? Vamos proteger as 12 casas! Lenes de Fenris!

MAYA: Acalme-se Lenes de Fenris, guardiã das sombras... Atlanta já está em Touro... Freya e Naiya já estão indo em direção a Virgem e Libra... Há cavaleiros em Áries, Sagitário, Capricórnio, Aquário e Peixes.

SHIVA: Eu protegerei Câncer. Lenes cuida de Gêmeos e Amy de Leão...

Saori apenas acena com a cabeça e da um sinal para Shiva. A Fúria de Gnome eleva seu cosmo e cada uma é teletransportada para uma casa.

**-Campo de Batalha-**

NALA: Tome isso! Yaaaaah!

Aracne é atingido no rosto por um chute. Ele cai no chão se arrastando e com o elmo tricado.

NALA: Atacando o santuário... Ferindo pessoas inocentes... Não os perdôo!

ARACNE: Cretina! Pagará por isso com a vida! _**NIGHTMARE WEB!**_

Nala cruza os braços diante do rosto e se protege. Os fios de teia energética avançam contra ela, crescendo mais e mais. Nala tenta se desvencilhar, mas a teia continua cada vez mais forte. Em poucos segundos, Nala está presa na teia!

ARACNE: Esta é minha teia mais forte mocinha... Seu fim chegou!

Enquanto isso, Strixe partia para cima de Stella, mas ela concentrava uma poderosa chama em seu punho e corria em direção a ele.

STELLA: Segura essa cara! _**FIRE BALL!**_

STRIXE: Seu golpe não me afetará enquanto eu bater minhas asas! _**BLACK TORNADO!**_

Os dois golpes se chocam e explodem no ar. Stella usa super velocidade para se locomover e acerta um chute nas costas de Strixe. O chute tem potencia tão grande que destrói as asas do Berseker.

STELLA: Quero ver agora que não tem mais asas seus idiota! AAAAH!

Strixe vai ao ar com um soco de Stella. Em seguida ele cai de cara no chão.

STELLA: Aprendeu a lição? Agora vou atrás de... Nala-chan!

Stella vê Nala presa na teia e Aracne subindo por ela.

ARACNE: Agora está a minha mercê garota! _**NIGHTMARE STRIKE!**_

Aracne da um salto e acerta Nala em cheio com um chute no peito. Nala é arrebatada pra trás e acaba mais presa ainda na teia. Estava ferida, cuspia sangue. Estava quase perdendo a consciência.

ARACNE: Essa é a minha armadilha mortal, pirralha... Golpe após golpe, você ficará mais presa. E por fim chegará o momento em que você morrerá de tantos golpes! Hahahaha!

STELLA: Solta a Nala-chan seu miserável!

Stella é imobilizada pelas costas por Strixe.

STRIXE: Acha que me venceria só com aquele soquinho de nada garota? Eu sou um berseker de Ares! _**ANNIHILATION WIND!**_

Strixe salta para o ar, com Stella, em seguida ele a solta em pleno ar, cruza os braços, concentra seu cosmo e ataca Stella com um soco duplo. Stella é jogada no chão abrindo uma enorme cratera. Strixe cai de pé no chão, caminha até ela e a segura pelos cabelos.

STRIXES: Crianças que vestem armaduras e se chama de cavaleiros... Patético! Vou matar você com um só golpe!

Enquanto isso, Aracne estava de pé sobre um fio de teia, olhando para Nala. Concentrava seu cosmo e já preparava mais um golpe.

ARACNE: Este golpe... Será o último!

NALA: Não posso... Morrer... Preciso vê-lo... Mais uma vez!

Nala explode seu cosmo criando uma nevasca.

ARACNE: Mas o que? Que diabos...?

Em seguida, Stella começa a elevar seu cosmo intensamente, gerando uma poderosa chama.

STELLA: Não... Vou morrer! HAAA!

A mão de Strixe é queimada e Stella se vira com o punho em chamas.

STELLA: Sinta o poder do Dragão Elemental! _**DRAGON FLAME!**_

Stella acerta um soco em chamas no queixo de Strixe, criando um pilar de fogo que se eleva aos céus. Strixe é atirado pro alto, gritando pra logo em seguida cair no chão morto.

ARACNE: Maldição! Preciso matar logo essa garota antes que a outra venha atrás de mim!

NALA: Sinto muito, mas... É você que vai morrer! _**TYGRA STORM!**_

Nala move seu braço com toda sua força fazendo suas garras cortarem a teia. Uma nevasca carrega Aracne pro alto e múltiplos feixes de luz branca destroçam seu corpo. Aracne é congelado no ar e cai no chão se despedaçando. Nala ainda coberta de teia cai imóvel no chão.

STELLA: Nala-chan... Não... Morra...

Stella também perde as forças e cai no chão. Os soldados de Ares assustados fogem dali dando um fim à batalha por enquanto.

Continua...

Nala-dono... Sinto muito por ter feito sua Anezinha passar por esta situação tão difícil... (Por favor, não me retalhe com suas garras... E não deixa o Rabo-torto me mandar nenhuma Agula Escarlate onegai... ó.ò). Espero que sua participação na história tenha sido do seu agrado... ú.u

Nala-dono e Stella-chan... Incluí vocês na história como forma de agradecimento ao apoio que vocês dão a este baka. Espero que não se importem de eu ter reduzido o poder de suas personagens, mas é que vocês são muito mais fodas que estes bersekers bundões e precisei equilibrar um pouco as coisas por motivo de dramaticidade.

Se querem saber quem são Nala e Stella procurem as Fics Além da Coragem de Nala Ellenika (Carinhosamente conhecida como Nala-Dono) e 35ª Armadura de Teteka-chan (AKA Stella-chan), ambas aqui no fanfiction e ambas recomendadíssimas. Eu não vou falar quem são as personagens... Vai ler ué... ú.u


	10. Chapter 10

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Deixar elas fortes? Você já viu elas em seu estado mais forte? O.O

Elas fazem o Olimpo tremer nas bases... O.O

Não teria graça... ú.u

Nala-dono e Stella-chan são muito fortes pra esses inimigos merrecas que minha cabeça baka consegue criar.... X.x

**Stella-chan: **Errr... Você não contou ao rabo-torto que ele... "Pendurou as chuteiras?" O.O

Kiki: Stella! Você soltou a SHina? O.O

Shina: Volta aqui pirralho! Preparei uma sessão infindável de torturas pra você! Ò.Ó

Kiki: Fui! X.X

Liz: Capítulo 10 de Kismet de Áries! **_Burn, Baby! Burn!_**

Kyo: Adoro quando você diz isso Liz...

Liz: Kusanagi-san? O.O (MORRE!)

Kyo: E um beijo pra você também Pure... (Piscadinha)

Convidado especial... Agora pode ir voltar a brigar com o Iori vai... ú.u

Beijos para pessoas que não posso esquecer de jeito nenhum. Calyeh-chan e Nala-dono.

Aperto de mãos para o Lord Zero X. XP

Liz: Você atrapalhou... Vou ter de fazer de novo...

Vai lá então muié... ú.u

Liz: Capítulo 10 de Kismet de Áries! **_BURN BABY! BURN!_**

Gostei desse...

Liz: Gostou? Esse eu caprichei... XD

Kyo: Esse foi ainda melhor que o outro Liz... (piscadinha)

Liz: Kusanagi-san? O.O (MORRE!)

Ai ai... ¬¬

**Capítulo 10 – Combate na Casa de Áries**

Os bersekers corriam em direção a casa de Áries. Não faziam a menor questão de ocultar seus cosmos. Eram Bersekers e não espectros. Sua intenção era combater. Espectros são assassinos covardes. Não os homems de Ares.

Ao tentar entrar a casa de Áries, eles se deparam com uma barreira translúcida. Quase invisível que barra seus movimentos.

MEROC: Mas que diabos? Uma espécie de barreira está impedindo nosso avanço!

ASCAL: Nada pode impedir o avanço das tropas de Ares-sama! Eu, Ascal de Piranha Destruirei esse lixo com meu golpe! _**FLESH EATER!**_

Um cardume de peixes fantasmagóricos avança contra a barreira, apenas para encontrar seu caminho de volta a Ascal. A couraça do Berseker se faz em pedaços pelo poder do próprio golpe e Ascal cai morto no chão.

Um cosmo dourado surge por trás da barreira e começa a tomar a forma de Kiki.

KIKI: Bersekers... Voltem por onde vieram... Esta é a parede de cristal... Qualquer ataque que fizerem contra ela, será refletido de volta para vocês...

MEROC: Como?

Kiki permanecia de pé na entrada da Casa de Áries. Os bersekers olhavam para ele cautelosos. Kiki possuía um semblante pacífico, mas seu cosmo era agressivo. Um berseker de couraça azul, assemelhada a um dragão chinês se coloca a frente.

PHOBOS: Eu sou Phobos... Sou o medo... Aparentemente, nenhum dos Bersekers fora eu serei adversário páreo para você cavaleiro de ouro...

ENYO: Não se esqueça de mim Phobos... Pode deixar comigo que eu acabo com o Cavaleiro de Ouro...

PHOBOS: O quê? Ele é o único adversário que vale a pena enfrentar aqui. Por que acha que eu deixaria ele pra você?A Honra de matar este homem será minha...

KIKI: Não há porque brigarem... Todos vocês serão mortos aqui se não derem meia volta...

ENYO: Ora, ora... Ele nos toma por simples Bersekers...

Um cosmo muito alto grita desde a casa de Touro.

ATLANTA: Se buscam um adversário a altura e Kismet de Áries, venham a casa de Touro! Atlanta de Átomos os enfrentará!

Kiki fala ao coração de Atlanta através de seu cosmo.

KIKI: O que pensa que está fazendo? Eles são muitos. Sei que você é forte. Mas não poderá conter todos eles...

ATLANTA: Você também não... Mas podemos segurar os Generais... Você cuida de um dos generais. Eu cuido do outro. Nossos amigos cuidam do resto.

PHOBOS: Como é Cavaleiro de Áries? Sua amiga está ansiosa por ação... Vai baixar sua barreira para que a satisfaçamos ou prefere que eu a remova por você?

KIKI: Muito bem... Vão em frente...

MEROC: Um cavaleiro de ouro covarde? Ora esta é nova... Talvez a mulher seja um desafio maior...

Os bersekers começam a passar por Kiki que permanece parado.

ENYO: Eu vou matar a curiosidade... E uma coisinha a mais na próxima casa...

PHOBOS: Divirta-se Enyo... Eu cuido desse aqui...

Kiki remove a capa de suas costas e se eleva seu cosmo.

KIKI: Seus amigos passaram... Está satisfeito agora?

PHOBOS: Bastante...

KIKI: ótimo... Porque você não passará por aqui! _**CRYSTAL WALL!**_

Kiki ergue novamente a Parede de Cristal. Phobos o encara por um momento e logo começa a rir.

PHOBOS: Você acha mesmo que sua barreira poderá deter meu avanço? Hahaha! Desculpe-me... Sei que não é de bom tom rir durante um combate, mas seus esforços são ridículos... Com um único golpe posso derrubar sua barreira e faze-la em pedaços!

KIKI: Como é?

PHOBOS: Sentirá na pele o desespero de me enfrentar Cavaleiro de Ouro! _**PHOBOS TIDAL WAVE!**_

Phobos ergue os braços reunindo uma imensa energia em forma de esfera sobre sua cabeça. Essa energia explode e se expande, derrubando a Parede de Cristal e arrebatando Kiki para longe. Kiki é prensado contra uma parede da casa de Áries e seu corpo é esmagado pela força do golpe.

Phobos interrompe o ataque. Kiki cai de cara no chão. Ele logo fica de joelhos e olha para Phobos impressionado. Seu corpo inteiro dói. E ele sente medo.

KIKI: (Quem é este berseker? Ele me apavora!)

Phobos era envolto por uma aura sinistra que o transformava num monstro aterrador aos olhos de Kiki. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente. Phobos parecia um demônio diante de Kiki.

KIKI: Afaste-se de mim! _**STARDUST REVOLUTION!**_

PHOBOS: Impressionante... Mas inútil...

Os ataques de Kiki voavam a esmo e não atingiam Phobos. Pois haviam várias imagens de Phobos espalhadas pela casa de Áries. Ele caminhava de um lado para o outro tranquilamente.

PHOBOS: O que foi Cavaleiro de Áries? Está com medo?

A casa de Áries se modifica. É como se Kiki estivesse perdido em meio a um labirinto de escadas em meio a um espaço infinito. Havia olhos por toda a parte que observavam Kiki de forma incriminadora.

PHOBOS: Revele seus medo para mim Cavaleiro de Áries...

KIKI: Afaste-se... AFASTE-SE DE MIM! _**STARDUST REVOLUTION!**_

PHOBOS: Você já tentou usar este golpe contra mim, Áries... E não deu certo da primeira vez...

KIKI: A "Revolução Estelar" falhou outra vez? Não pode ser!

Phobos transitava de um lado para o outro da casa de Áries. Sua voz ecoava longe ao mesmo tempo em que parecia sussurrar ao ouvido de Kiki.

KIKI: (Não pode ser... Ele me dá... medo? Eu nunca...

PHOBOS: "... Senti medo assim antes!" Você nunca enfrentou um adversário como eu antes, Cavaleiro de Áries... _**PHOBOS TIDAL WAVE!**_

Kiki é novamente carregado por uma onda de energia que o esmaga contra as paredes.

PHOBOS: Agora, revele seus medos para mim...

Os olhos de Phobos brilham e ele invade a mente de Kiki. Phobos vê as imagens de quando Kiki era pequeno ao lado de Mu.

MU: Kiki... Pegue meus instrumentos celestes... Em nome da amizade de Shiryu, eu consertarei as armaduras...

KIKI: É pra já mestre!

Em seguida, ele vê Kiki chorando nos braços da irmã ao saber da morte de Mu. E o treinamento de Kiki ao lado dos Cavaleiros de Bronze.

SEIYA: Vamos lá Kiki! Mais uma vez!

Kiki e Seiya lutavam um contra o outro. E não importava quantas vezes Kiki era derrubado, ele sempre se levantava.

SEIYA: Vamos lá Kiki! Seus golpes estão melhorando!

KIKI: Está bem Seiya!

Kiki se lembra da época em que meditava com Shiryu embaixo da água de uma cachoeira.

SHIRYU: Você já sabe que a fonte de seus poderes é o cosmo Kiki... Mas precisa descobrir como expandir seu cosmo ao máximo... Esta foi uma lição que Mu me ensinou... Expanda seu cosmo até alcançar o 7º sentido...

Phobos se aproxima de Kiki ajoelhado no chão. Kiki tapava os ouvidos em sinal de desespero.

PHOBOS: Sim... Isto é o que acontece àqueles que ousam desafiar Phobos de Seiryuu! Pagará por sua insolência com a vida... Mas antes de matá-lo, concederei a você uma vida de tormento e desespero!

Kiki olha a sua volta e todas as pessoas que ele ama estão mortas. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Saori, Shun, Mu, Shiva... E Phobos com a mão atravessada no peito de Atlanta. Phobos olha para trás com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

PHOBOS: Todos mortos... E tudo por que você não teve força bastante pra defendê-los...

ATLANTA: Kiki... Porque... Você me deixou morrer?

Atlanta cai de costas no chão, morta.

KIKI: Nãaaaao!

Kiki segura Atlanta nos braços, sacudindo seu corpo como se esperasse que ela levantasse ou dissesse algo a qualquer instante.

PHOBOS: Eu posso acabar com sua dor... Ofereça sua cabeça para ser cortada e toda sua dor sumirá... Aceita minha misericórdia?

KIKI: Sim... Eu aceito...

PHOBOS: Que assim seja...

Phobos desce o braço e sua mão arranca a cabeça de Kiki instantâneamente. A cabeça dele rola no chão e para aos pés de Phobos.

PHOBOS: Você não é um cavaleiro de ouro... É só uma imitação...

Logo em seguida o corpo decapitado de Kiki se elvanta. Phobos não acredita no que vê.

PHOBOS: O que? Mas como? Isso é impossível!

Kiki apenas leva o braço ao peito de Phobos e arranca-lhe o coração.

KIKI: Estou apenas retribuindo o favor...

Phobos cai de joelhos desesperado. Kiki ergue o braço e decapita Phobos.

PHOBOS: Nãaaaaao!

Phobos abre os olhos e vê que está ileso. Estava presenciando uma ilusão.

PHOBOS: O que aconteceu? Eu pensei que Áries me matou!

KIKI: Ainda não...

Phobos se coloca de pé e vê Kiki a sua frente queimando o cosmo atrás da "Parede de Cristal".

PHOBOS: Ainda estamos do lado de fora da casa de Áries? Então foi tudo uma ilusão!?

KIKI: Lamento, mas sua vitória não foi real... Seu cosmo emana ondas psíquicas que induzem ilusões... Com minha telecinése pude captar as ondas e reverte-las de volta para você com minha "Parede de Cristal".

PHOBOS: Maldito... Pagará por esta insolência!

Phobos eleva seu cosmo e um dragão chinês feito de uma luz azulada se eleva aos céus. Kiki começa a explodir o cosmo e ergue sua mão invocando uma infinidade de estrelas cadentes que circulam seu braço. A imagem do Carneiro dourado se fora às suas costas.

PHOBOS: Maldito! Tome isto! _**TARTARUS PHOBIA!**_

KIKI: Vamos ver quem é o mais forte! _**STARDUST REVOLUTION!**_

Os dois golpes se chocam e explodem abrindo uma enorme cratera no chão e atirando toneladas de rochas para o alto. Os dois são arrastados pra trás e logo saltam um sobre o outro.

Kiki é atingido no peito e atirado pra dentro da casa de Áries. Phobos o segue aos saltos. Sua velocidade é incrível e enquanto Kiki cruzava o ar, Phobos já o esperava do outro lado queimando seu cosmo. Phobos libera toda a força de seu cosmo gerando uma esfera de energia. Kiki gira o corpo no ar e também libera seu poder. O choque dos dois ataques ilumina toda a casa de Áries e os dois caem de pé no chão.

PHOBOS: Nada mal... Este era o mínimo de poder que esperava de você! Mas não é o bastante pra vencer o poderoso Phobos de Seiryuu! _**PHOBOS TIDAL WAVE!**_

Kiki é arrastado pela força do golpe e atirado contra uma pilastra que rui sobre ele. Em seguida parte do teto também rui. Antes que Phobos se vanglorie de seu feito, ele é atingido pelas costas por uma rajada de energia.

PHOBOS: Maldito! Olhe em meus olhos!

KIKI: Seu truque não funciona mais! _**CRYSTAL WALL!**_

PHOBOS: Sua barreira não vai te salvar desta vez! _**PHOBOS TIDAL WAVE!**_

O ataque se choca contra a "parede de cristal" e a despedaça! Phobos ataca, mas Kiki explode seu cosmo e acerta um soco no queixo do deus do medo que o manda para o alto. Em seguida ele da um chute em Phobos que o atira longe.

Phobos para em pleno ar queimando seu cosmo, mas em vão. Pois Kiki disparou várias rajadas de energia como estrelas cadentes contra ele. Phobos leva a mão diante do rosto para se proteger. Uma enorme explosão acontece.

PHOBOS: Seus esforços são inúteis... Por mais forte que seja, eu o derrotarei...

KIKI: Assim como meu mestre que defendeu esta casa com todas as forças que possuía... E a defenderei também!

Os dois queimam o cosmo até o limite máximo. Phobos dispara uma poderosa energia em Kiki, mas ele se teletransporta. Quando Kiki ressurge no ar, Phobos está atrás dele.

PHOBOS: Lento!

KIKI: O que?

Kiki recebe uma chave de braço de Phobos que explode seu cosmo e faz toda a força que pode para quebrar o pescoço do Cavaleiro de Áries.

PHOBOS: Você vai morrer!

KIKI: Não... Posso!

Kiki explode o cosmo afastando Phobos. Em seguida ele cai de joelhos tossindo. Phobos o ergue pelos cabelos e começa a dar socos em suas costas. Em seguida, Phobos dispara uma rajada de energia que atira Kiki pra longe.

Phobos avança contra Kiki e da um soco. Kiki segura seu punho. Phobos tenta desferir outro soco. Kiki segura o punho dele novamente. Os dois estão queimando o cosmo intensamente. O ar se expande ao seu redor. Phobos força o braço de Kiki e o deixa de joelhos.

PHOBOS: Você é forte cavaleiro de Áries, mas eu sou mais!

KIKI: Eu... Não aceitei a derrota... Ainda!

PHOBOS: Agora não poderá erguer a Parede de Cristal... Permanecerá pra sempre preso em um mundo de ilusão e desespero... _**PHOBOS STARE!**_

KIKI: _**SHINING AURA!**_

Kiki explode seu cosmo e seu corpo gera um brilho muito intenso que ofusca a visão de Phobos. Phobos grita e leva as mãos aos olhos. Kiki concentra todo seu cosmo em suas mãos e as estende pra frente liberando um poder avassalador. Phobos é arrastado para trás e arrebatado pela onda de energia. Antes que Phobos pudesse se chocar contra o chão, Kiki ergue o braço invocando milhares de estrelas cadentes.

KIKI: Agora sentirá na pele o poder de uma estrela estilhaçada! Exploda cosmo! _**STARDUST REVOLUTION!**_

Phobos é fulminado pelas estrelas cadentes geradas pelo cosmo de Kiki. O corpo de Phobos cai imóvel no chão. Kiki pensa que a luta está encerrada até ver que Phobos ainda se meche.

KIKI: Ainda está vivo?

PHOBOS: Mas é claro... Eu sou o poderoso Phobos... É preciso mais do que isto para me derrotar! Sou o filho do próprio deus da guerra! _**TARTARUS GATE!**_

Phobos eleva seu cosmo e abre os braços. Em seguida ele os ergue e une as mãos sobre sua cabeça fazendo um portal se abrir. Era um buraco negro que sugava tudo ao redor para seu interior.

KIKI: Droga! Está me puxando!

PHOBOS: Nada resiste ao chamado do Tártaro Áries! Desista! Seu destino é se perder na imensidão da escuridão eterna!

KIKI: Maldição! Assim ele vai me puxar!

Kiki queimava o cosmo, mas não adiantava. Ele era sugado aos poucos pela gravidade do buraco negro. E à medida que o buraco negro crescia a força da gravidade era mais intensa.

PHOBOS: Chegou seu fim Áries! MORRA!

KIKI: Ainda não! _**CRYSTAL ORB!**_

Uma esfera de cristal surge em volta do buraco negro impedindo a força da gravidade.

PHOBOS: O que está fazendo?

KIKI: Só revertendo a gravidade do seu buraco negro!

PHOBOS: Como? Impossível!

KIKI: Ainda não entendeu!? A Parede de Cristal reverte qualquer força que a toca! O Orbe de Cristal é uma variação da parede! Seu Buraco negro continuará exercendo força sobre si mesmo até deixar de existir!

PHOBOS: Cretino! Não sabe o que está fazendo? Assim a força será grande demais! Destruirá a tudo!

KIKI: Se você for morto eu não me importo!

Tudo ao redor explode. Kiki é arremessado longe muito ferido. Com Phobos acontece o mesmo. Ambos estão praticamente mortos. Phobos se levanta com sua couraça em pedaços. Kiki também usa toda sua força pra se levantar. A armadura de Áries está muito danificada. Estava pesada.

PHOBOS: Eu estou... Praticamente morto... Áries... Mas ainda assim vou te matar... _**TARTARUS PHOBIA!**_

Uma multidão de espíritos fantasmagóricos voa pelo ar e se dirige até Kiki.

PHOBOS: Estes espíritos malignos vão devorar seus ossos até chegar a sua alma! Sua alma deixará de existir para que aprenda a não desafiar Ares!

KIKI: eu só possuo forças para utilizar mais um ataque... Este será meu último esforço... E depois deste golpe, que sobreviva o mais forte!

Kiki estava curvado com os braços cruzados diante do rosto, explodindo o cosmo. Os espíritos malignos que avançavam sobre ele são barrados pela luz do cosmo de Kiki. Em seguida Kiki abre os braços e de suas mãos saem uma poderosa luminosidade.

KIKI: Mestre Mu... Me despeço deste mundo e parto pro seu lado... Com este golpe final... Eu honrarei o nome do cavaleiro de Áries com seu golpe supremo! _**STARLIGHT EXTINCTION!**_

PHOBOS: O quê!? Não pode ser!

Uma esfera de luz gigantesca surge no ar, crescendo indefinidamente. Emitindo feixes de luz por todos os lados. Os espíritos malignos eram engolidos e entoavam o que poderia ser descrito como um grito horrendo. Phobos é engolido pela claridade da Extinção Estelar e desaparece em meio à luz. A esfera de luz gerada por Kiki para de crescer por um instante e se contrai para seu ponto de origem em uma velocidade absurda.

Phobos desapareceu. Kiki permanecia de pé com os braços abertos e a cabeça arqueada para baixo. Os cabelos cobriam os olhos. Ele olha para o alto, através do buraco no teto que deixava a luz cálida da manhã escapar. Dá um sorriso e cai de cara no chão.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Pure-Petit-Chan: Até que o Kiki não se saiu tão mal né? O pirralho aprendeu bem as técnicas do Cavaleiro de Áries. Agora é a vez de Atlanta-sama lutar.

Atlanta: É a minha vez? Que bom... Darei o melhor de mim... Mostrarei todo meu... Como foi que falou Pure? "Girl Power"? É isso! Vou mostrar muito Girl-Power! 8D

Kiki: Eu num to legal... Apanhei um kadin... X.x

Atlanta: O.O

Ta nas suas mãos agora Atlanta... ú.u

Atlanta: Ok! Let's Fight!

**Capítulo 11 – Star-Breaker...**

Parada diante da casa de Touro estava Atlanta. Elevando seu cosmo ás alturas, aguardando a chegada dos Bersekers. Sua aljava brilhava intensamente com a luz do sol. Seus olhos demonstravam obstinação absoluta.

ENYO: Ora, ora... Então aquele cosmo agressivo e desafiador que sinto desde Áries é seu mocinha?

ATLANTA: ...

ENYO: Calada? Não é de falar muito? Adoro mulheres assim... Que cosmo incrível você tem...

ATLANTA: Ninguém passa! Um passo que derem, e todos vocês morrem!

Atlanta eleva seu cosmo e o concentra na ponta de seu dedo. Ela faz um movimento e uma luz se ergue do chão fazendo um traço.

ATLANTA: Esta é a fronteira da vida e da morte. Querem morrer? Atravessem a linha.

ENYO: Vejamos se é verdade... Ei vocês!

Um grupo de soldados em couraças negras com espadas se apresenta.

ENYO: Acabem com ela!

O grupo hesita ao sentir o olhar desafiador de Atlanta. Mas o olhar de Enyo é muito mais assustador. Eles por fim decidem atacar. Atlanta apenas remove a capa de suas costas e concentra todo seu cosmo causando uma expansão de ar. Os soldados são barrados pela força do cosmo e erguidos no ar.

ATLANTA: Idiotas... Já que nunca dão ouvidos... SHINE! _**INFINITY FORCE!**_ (Tradução: Morram! Força Infinita!)

ENYO: Interessante...

Atlanta concentra uma poderosa energia entre suas mãos e a dispara em direção ao grupo. A esfera de luz para em meio ao grupo, se expande e a energia começa a girar como um turbilhão destruindo todos os inimigos.

Os olhos de Enyo se arregalam ao ver os corpos mutilados dos soldados. Mas não de surpresa. Mais parecia êxtase.

ENYO: Explêndido! Eu serei seu adversário... Qual o seu nome mocinha?

ATLANTA: Eu direi... Para que parta deste mundo e espalhe pelo inferno quem foi que matou o General Berseker Enyo de Byakko! Eu sou Atlanta Star braker Fúria de Átomos. A Guardiã das estrelas.

ENYO: Star braker é? Interessante... Vejamos se você é forte mesmo ou só tem topete! _**DESTINY HURRICANE! **_(tradução: Furacão do Destino)

Uma enorme rajada de vento é erguida e avança contra Atlanta. Ela apenas estende os braços pra frente e contém a força do furacão.

ATLANTA: Esse golpe não vai me ferir!

ENYO: Tolinha... A intenção não era essa...

Atlanta olha para os lados e os Bersekers estão passando por ela.

ATLANTA: Desgraçados! Não vão fugir!

Atlanta se distraí por um instante ao olhar pra trás e Enyo surge em meio ao "Furacão do Destino".

ENYO: BOO! Te peguei!

Enyo segura Atlanta pelo rosto, bate ela contra o chão e corre arrastando-a pela casa de Touro. Em seguida ele joga Atlanta contra uma pilastra e corre para atingi-la com um soco no estômago.

Atlanta cospe sangue e cai de joelhos. Enyo apenas se vangloria olhando-a de cima.

ENYO: Assim mesmo, mulher... Este é o seu lugar. De joelhos aos meus pés...

ATLANTA: Desculpe "amo"... Mas eu não me ajoelho pra ninguém...

Atlanta se levanta aplicando um soco em Enyo que o faz se chocar contra o teto.

ATLANTA: Vai saber por que me chamam "Destruidora de estrelas"...

Enyo cai de cara no chão, mas logo se levanta sorrindo.

ENYO: Hihi... Hahaha... HIHIHEHEHEHAHAHA! Você é divertida! Vai ser esplêndido mata-la!

Enyo faz um movimento com o braço e uma luz intensa se ergue do chão sob Atlanta. Uma ventania carrega Atlanta pro alto e ela se vê presa em meio a um furacão.

ENYO: _**DESTINY HURRICANE!**_

O furacão atravessa o teto da casa de Touro. Atlanta é carregada pela força dos ventos enquanto Enyo apenas eleva seu cosmo.

ENYO: Estou vendo você! Vou retalhar seu corpo, maldita!

Enyo move os braços e realiza disparos contra Atlanta em meio ao furacão. A Fúria grita de dor e seu sangue esvai. Enyo desfaz o furacão e salta em direção a Atlanta que caía no chão. Antes que ela pudesse atingir o solo, ele da um chute nela que a atira longe.

ENYO: Interessante... Pelo visto o castigo que infligi sobre seu corpo não foi o suficiente para matá-la... Devo castigá-la mais ainda?

ATLANTA: desgraçado... Não o perdoarei... Que um universo nasça e o destrua por completo.

Atlanta ergue os braços e concentra um cosmo gigantesco entre suas mãos. As asas da Aljava se abrem reluzindo intensamente.

ATLANTA: Este é o golpe principal de Átomos... _**INFINITY FORCE!**_

Enyo é surpreendido por uma onda de energia que se expande em sua direção Ele cruza os braços em frente ao rosto e se defende, mas a enorme explosão o carrega pra longe.

Uma parte da casa de Touro é destruída e Atlanta caminha por entre uma chuva de escombros à procura de Enyo.

ATLANTA: Apareça! Sei que ainda está vivo!

ENYO: Garota esperta! Eu estou vivo sim! Mas poderá me encontrar?

Atlanta ouvia a voz de Enyo vindo de diferentes locais. Seu cosmo se movimentava rápido. Enyo estava correndo em uma velocidade absurda.

ATLANTA: Apareça e lute feito homem! _**INFINITY FORCE!**_

Atlanta dispara seu ataque que desfere feixes de luz por todos os lados. No entanto ela não consegue atingir Enyo. Mas os ataques de Atlanta levantavam uma poeira fina no ar. Logo ela conseguia ver um vulto em meio a poeira. Ela explode o cosmo e avança.

ATLANTA: Enconrei você!

Enyo é interceptado por um soco no rosto que o crava numa parede. A parede vem a baixo sobre ele enquanto Atlanta concentra todo seu cosmo em seu punho e dispara.

Um furacão é erguido pelo poder de Enyo e deflete o ataque de Atlanta. Rochas são atiradas na direção dela, mas ela as destrói com socos.

ENYO: É hora do show... A brincadeira... Acabou...

Enyo cruza os dois braços para baixo e eleva seu cosmo. Suas unhas se transformam em garras e uma luz sinistra sai de seus olhos.

ENYO: Morra!

Enyo passa por Atlanta como um relâmpago e suas garras fazem um corte em seu abdome. Ela mal tem tempo de se recuperar e Enyo retorna com mais um golpe de garras.

ENYO: Este é meu golpe secreto _**WHITE TIGER IMPULSE!**_ (Tradução: Impulso do Tigre Branco)

Atlanta era atacada várias vezes, sua Aljava era riscada e trincava a cada ataque desferido.

ENYO: Um golpe em alta velocidade. Tão rápido que você não pode ver! E antes que possa sentir a dor do golpe já está levando o outro. Esta sucessão de ataques vai destruir seu corpo inteiro!

ATLANTA: Não permitirei! _**DEATH-STAR BLAST! **_(Tradução: Explosão da estrela da Morte)

Atlanta explode seu cosmo e dispara uma esfera de energia contra o solo causando uma grande explosão que afasta Enyo.

ENYO: Conseguiu descobrir uma maneira de evitar meu golpe? Mas tarde demais... Seu corpo já está todo retalhado...

Atlanta cai de exaustão no chão. Sua mente devaneia. Atlanta se vê em uma imensa escuridão. Uma voz chama por ela. Calmamente ela se vira e vê Galatea.

GALATEA: Não se cansou ainda de se lamentar?

Atlanta estranha o sorriso cálido no rosto da amiga.

ATLANTA: Para o meu pecado não há perdão... Você merecia a Aljava... Você era a mais honrada de nós...

GALATEA: Eu talvez a merecesse, mas a Aljava não era minha... Ela era sua... Você venceu... Eu perdi. Eu morri e nada pode mudar isso. A culpa foi tanto minha de não ser tão forte quanto sua de ser...

ATLANTA: Desde que você morreu, eu desejo a morte... A morte é a única maneira de expiar meu pecado... Não tente me fazer voltar...

GALATEA: Todas nós te perdoamos... Por que você não faz o mesmo?

Galatea abraça Atlanta.

GALATEA: O momento de chorar se foi... O momento de lutar é agora. Suas irmãs... Seu amado a espera... Ártemis-sama precisa de sua força... Atena e os cavaleiros precisam de sua força...

ATLANTA: Você acha... Que o passado pode ser deixado para trás... E o futuro ser construído pela força de meu cosmo...

GALATEA: Eu não acho... Eu sei... Você veio lutar com o intuito de morrer por crer que esta seja a única saída pra você, mas não é... Suas mãos são capazes de fazer estrelas em pedaços... O que é o destino comparado a isso?

ATLANTA: Irmã...

Galatea Atlanta abraça gentilmente. Atlanta afunda o rosto em seu ombro.

GALATEA: Queime seu cosmo e estraçalhe o destino como as próprias estrelas que sucumbem aos seus pés! Lute Atlanta! E deixe-me orgulhosa! Se você procura perdão, já encontrou...

Galatea desaparece. Enyo se aproxima lentamente de Atlanta com o intuito de desferir o golpe final. Mas o cosmo de Atlanta começa a queimar e Enyo se assusta.

Ela se levanta lentamente e cruza os braços. Seu corpo é envolto por uma luz intensa e pequenas esferas de luz surgem no ar.

Estas esferas se reúnem entre as mãos de Atlanta em uma única esfera de luz enorme.

ENYO: Mas que inferno? Ela estava praticamente morta! O que mudou?

ATLANTA: Quer saber o que mudou? Eu obtive... Perdão... Não tenho mais desejo de morrer... Agora eu tenho um objetivo... Viver... Por todas as pessoas que me amam e confiam em mim!

ENYO: Que tocante! Já posso vomitar agora? Darei um fim a você com meu golpe mais poderoso sua cadela! Sinta a Fúria de Enyo de Byakko! _**WHITE TIGER TORMENTA! **_(Tradução: Tempestade do Tigre Branco)

Atlanta permanece parada em meio a ventania que a cerca, explodindo o cosmo.

ATLANTA: Eu sou aquela que destrói as estrelas... Sou Atlanta de Átomos... Receberá meu golpe mais poderoso... Meu golpe selado! _**FORCE OF THE UNIVERSE!**_ (Tradução: Força do universo)

Com um soco, Atlanta cria uma explosão de energia que destrói o furacão de Enyo e atinge o Berseker com força total. A couraça dele é feita em pedaços e ele voa longe com o impacto da explosão. Os Bersekers que corriam para Gêmeos estão impressionados com a potência do impacto que foram capazes de sentir a tamanha distância.

Atlanta está parada em meio à destruição causada pelos dois ataques. Seu corpo e sua aljava estão ensopados de sangue. Ela não consegue mais permanecer de pé e cai de cara no chão.

Próximo ao santuário, Ane carregava sua armadura e caminhava pra longe dali. De repente, ela sente os cosmos de Kiki e Atlanta se apagando e sua mente se enche de terror. Ela se vira sem pensar em nada e corre de volta para o santuário.

**-Casa de Gêmeos-**

Os bersekers, agora sem generais, estão parados diante de um gigantesco monstro com um chifre na testa. O monstro olhava pra eles com um olhar sanguinário em meio às sombras que ocupavam a Casa de gêmeos.

????: Quantas ovelhas para o matadouro... Quem será o primeiro a morrer? Adentrem esta casa se ousarem!

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Pure-Petit-chan: Atlanta mostrou pra ele né? Fúria Power! Ò.Ó

Agora, vamos descobrir a origem do monstro na casa de Gêmeos... ú.u

Liz: Sem enrolar hoje! Capítulo 12 de Kismet de Áries! FIGHT!

**Capítulo 12 – A guardiã das trevas ataca...**

Os bersekers hesitam. Dois olhos brilhantes e vermelhos surgiam em meio às sombras da casa de gêmeos, olhando-os com sede de sangue.

ADRIANE: Não há o que temer! Somos Bersekers! Somos guerreiros natos! Vamos avançar!

DECURION: Eu vou avançar! Isso é alguma ilusão do inimigo! Decurion de Vespa cuidará desse problema facilemte!

Decurion eleva seu cosmo e as asas da couraça se abrem Ele da um salto em direção ao interior da casa de Gêmeos com o punho envolto em uma aura sinistra.

DECURION: Isso é besteira! Morrerá por desafiar as tropas de Ares!

Um lobo enorme coloca a cabeça pra fora da Casa de Gêmeos e abocanha Decurion em pleno ar. O lobo o arrasta para dentro da casa e os bersekers apenas ouvem seus gritos de agonia. Em seguida o elmo de Decurion rola pra fora da casa.

????: Mais alguém? Órion está faminto... Se mais alguém quiser morrer, avance...

ADRIANE: Interessante... Cadela sarnenta! Apareça e me enfrente de igual para igual!

????: Se você se provar uma adversária valorosa... Se quer me enfrentar, derrote Órion!

ADRIANE: Seu desejo é uma ordem...

Adriane salta em direção à entrada da casa de Gêmeos e abre as asas de sua Couraça. O lobo novamente avança, mas ela explode seu cosmo.

ADRIANE: _**DEMON BLAST!**_

Uma quantidade enorme de morcegos saem das asas de Adriane e atingem o lobo. O monstro cai no chão morto e se transforma em fumaça. Adriane sorri satisfeita.

ADRIANE: E então cadela sarnenta? Preparada para me enfrentar?

????: Claro... Adentre a casa de gêmeos. Eu a enfrentarei de igual para igual. Já os outros vagarão por esta casa eternamente!

ADRIANE: Isso é o que veremos!

Os bersekers adentram a casa de Gêmeos e se perdem na escuridão. Não enxergam nada. Estão apreensivos.

Uma luz fraca surge diante deles tomando a forma de uma mulher com uma armadura púrpura cujas formas lembram um lobo. Possuía cabelos negros curtos até a altura do ombro e um olhar assassino.

????: Eu sou Lenes de Fenris. Fúria de Ártemis guardiã das sombras... A desgraçada que ousou atacar meu querido Órion... Um passo a frente para que eu possa degolar sua cabeça...

ADRIANE: Cadela sarnenta... O que acha que pode fazer contra tantos de nós?

LENES: Os outros não serão problema...

Lenes eleva seu cosmo e uma energia negra percorre a casa de Gêmeos.

LENES: Nenhum de vocês será capaz de enxergar em meio a minha escuridão...

ADRIANE: É mesmo? Tolinha... Sou Adriane de Morcego... Morcegos não precisam de olhos pra enxergar... _**SCATTER RADAR!**_

(PS.: Eu sei que incluí um espectro de morcego em FDA2, mas essa idéia aqui é boa demais pra desperdiçar... Vou atualizar FDA2 e dar uma outra Sapuris ao Kevin... Talvez...)

Os morcegos de Adriane percorrem a casa de Gêmeos emitindo sons que ajudam Adriane a se orientar.

ADRIANE: Estou em perfeita sintonia com o radar de meus queridos morceguinhos... Posso me orientar por esta casa tão facilmente como se ela estivesse totalmente iluminada.

LENES: Talvez... Mas seus amigos não terão a mesma sorte...

ADRIANE: Aonde eles foram parar?

LENES: Estão vagando pela casa de Gêmeos... Perdidos e sem rumo...

ADRIANE: Não importa... Assim que eu destruir você, a ilusão acaba e os outros poderão encontrar a saída...

LENES: Mais fácil dizer do que fazer...

As duas queimam o cosmo e se atacam. Elas trocam golpes em alta velocidade. Uma sem sobre-sair à outra. Socos e chutes são aparados um após o outro. Em seguida, elas se afastam explodem o cosmo e atacam.

ADRIANE: Tome isto! _**DEMON BLAST!**_

LENES: Idiota! Esse golpe infantil não me impressiona! _**FERAL WOLVES!**_

Os morcegos de Adriane avançam contra Lenes à medida que os lobos espectrais de Lenes avançam contra Adriane. Os dois golpes se anulam em pleno ar.

De repente Lenes surge atrás de Adriane e a imobiliza.

ADRIANE: Como!? Como eu não pude sentir sua presença?

LENES: --Surge diante de Adriane— Por que esta aí não é a verdadeira... Eu sou... E vou retalhar seu corpo agora!

Lenes exibe suas garras afiadas e começa a golpear Adriane em alta velocidade. O Sangue da bersekers vaza e espirra pelo chão. A Couraça dela está em frangalhos.

Adriane cai de cara no chão. Lens faz menção de se virar e partir atrás dos outros bersekers, quando Adriana a agarra pelo calcanhar.

LENES: O que?

ADRIANE: Acabem com essa cadela meu queridos!

Lenes é cercada por todos os lados por morcegos que a mordem e sugam seu sangue.

ADRIANE: Sua vadia... Me feriu Bastante... Mas me subestimou se pensou que eu morreria só com isso! Agora, meus queridos vão sugar seu sangue até que cai morta no chão!

LENES: Nunca!

Lenes explode o cosmo e destrói os morcegos. Mas seu corpo estava todo ferido e sua aljava danificada.

ADRIANE: Agora, você não poderá se esconder de meus morcegos... Eles sentirão o cheiro de seu sangue onde quer que esteja! Hahaha! ATAQUEM! _**DEMON BLAST!**_

Lenes é novamente atingida pelos morcegos e seu corpo é mais ferido ainda. Ela cai no chão imóvel. Os morcegos começam a mordê-la e sugar sangue.

ADRIANE: Bebam! Bebam o sangue dela até não sobrar nada!

Lenes começa a eleva seu cosmo e relâmpagos de energia negra começam a envolver seu corpo.

ADRIANE: Eu esqueci de avisar... Além de me orientar no escuro, meus morcegos também emitem um barulho inaudível que desorienta você...

O corpo de Lenes começa a virar fumaça e desaparece. Lenes ressurge atrás de Adriane toda ferida e sangrando.

LENES: Sinto muito, mas seu golpe não funciona mais comigo... Eu já conheço ele...

ADRIANE: Não funciona? Este seu corpo ensangüentado discorda!

LENES: Eu provarei a você as minhas palavras... _**FERAL WOLVES!**_

ADRIANE: Quer me pegar de surpresa é? Pois tome isto! _**DEMON BLAST!**_

Os dois golpes se encontram na meta do caminho, mas desta vez os lobos começam a devorar os morcegos.

ADRIANE: Meus queridos! Sua vagabunda! Vai pagar! _**BLOOD LUST!**_

Lenes é atingida por um soco carregado de cosmo e voa longe. Sua aljava já estava em péssimo estado após este golpe. Adriane salta sobre ela e começa a enforca-la.

ADRIANE: Se você se recusa a morrer... Eu mesma espremerei a vida de seu corpo sua desgraçada!

Adriane explode seu cosmo e aperta o pescoço de Lenes. Lenes explode seu cosmo e segura os braços dela. Lenes remove os braços de Adriane a força e chuta seu peito fazendo a Berseker se chocar contra as paredes.

Em seguida Lenes segura Adriane pelos cabelos e bate seu rosto contra a parede.

LENES: Hora de morrer Berseker... Implore a seu deus por piedade... Se é que ele conhece tal palavra!

ADRIANE: Uma berseker de Ares-sama cospe em sua pied...

Adriane é interrompida quando Lenes arrasta seu rosto pela parede.

ADRIANE: AAAARGH! Sua maldita! Meu rosto! Você desfigurou meu rosto! Não a perdoarei! NÃO A PERDOAREI! _**DEMON BLOOD STORM!**_

Uma infinidade de Morcegos surgem das trevas e carregam Lenes pelos ares. O corpo da Fúria é retalhado pelos morcegos.

ADRIANE: Destruirei seu corpo sua maldita!

LENES: Mesmo que eu morra... Acabarei com você... Ainda me resta... Mais uma carta... Na manga...

Lenes concentra todo seu cosmo em seu punho direito que começa a faiscar. O Ambiente dá lugar ao espaço sideral e uma esfera de energia sinistra começa a se formar. Relâmpagos de cor púrpura surgem na escuridão, tomando toda a casa de gêmeos.

Os morcegos são destruídos e os relâmpagos envolvem o corpo de Adriane.

LENES: Destruirei tudo... Você... Os morcegos... Tudo! Abrace a escuridão do esquecimento... _**FOREVER ZERO!**_

A casa de gêmeos é iluminada por um clarão sinistro. Adriane está caída no chão. Morta. Alguns passos dali, Lenes está no mesmo estado. O assoalho da casa de Gêmeos está coberto de sangue.

A escuridão criada por Lenes desaparece e os bersekers já podem enxergar melhor. Eles se reúnem no local onde as duas guerreiras travaram a batalha derradeira e observam atônitos à cena aterrorizante.

SOLDADO: Oh... Adriane-sama está morta!

ISOR: Parabés Adriane... Sua dedicação a Ares-sama foi impressionante... Agora pode apodrecer ai ao lado da sua inimiga... Hahahaha! Vamos em frente homens... A cabeça de Atena nos espera...

Os bersekers partem da casa de gêmeos.

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Apresentando o capítulo de hoje. Capitulo 13 de Kismet de Áries.

Liz: Ué... Sem ceninhas cômicas onde eu te espanco por alguma coisa (ou sem razão nenhuma)... Ou a pirralha da Ane vem e te chuta, ou a Suzu te eletrocuta? Sem piadinhas?

Não estou com vontade Liz.

Liz: É a luta da antecessora da Zashi e não vai dar nem uma introduçãozinha?

Zashi e Shiva: Ç.Ç

Ai, ai... Ta bom... Vamos lá... Hoje é a luta da Shiva... A irmã mais velha do Kiki... Mas não estou com muita vontade de conversar, pois estas batalhas estão sendo muito árduas... E não to com ânimo pra ficar todo alegre com isso... ù.u

Liz: ¬¬

(Espanca Ikarus-sama)

Liz: Agora sim parece mais com uma introdução das fics dele... Começa a o capítulo pessoal!

**Capítulo 13 – Cristal Estelar...**

**-Casa de Câncer-**

Shiva estava ajoelhada no assoalho. Suas mãos estavam unidas e seu cosmo elevado. Diante da horda de inimigos ela fazia o inesperado.

SHIVA: Senhora Ártemis... Grandiosa Lua... Conceda a força necessária para atravessar esta provação... Sua serva fiel humildemente implora...

Os bersekers observam por um momento com um pouco de escárnio no rosto.

JASON: É melhor que ore mesmo Fúria... Pois hoje é o dia de sua morte... Eu cuidarei desta Fúria... Vocês avancem...

Shiva se levanta e eleva seu cosmo.

SHIVA: _**CRYSTAL WALL!**_

Os soldados e bersekers hesitam.

JASON: Essa técnica novamente... Foi a técnica que derrotou Ascal... Mas eu já sei como neutraliza-la... _**CURSED PLAGUE!**_

Uma multidão de escaravelhos avança contra a "parede de cristal" e começam a devorá-la.

SHIVA: Impossível! Estão destruindo a "Parede de Cristal"!

JASON: Meus escaravelhos devoram qualquer coisa Fúria de Ártemis...

A "Parede de Cristal" é arruinada e os bersekers atacam Shiva. Ela é golpeada várias vezes por vários bersekers diferentes. Eles a rodeia e começam a espanca-la. Jas de Elefante, um enorme berseker a segura pelo pescoço e a atira contra uma parede.

Shiva cai no chão imóvel.

JASON: Feh... Isso nem foi divertido... Patético...

Jason se aproxima de Shiva e a ergue pelos cabelos.

JASON: Vocês podem ir à frente... Eu termino de matar este lixo e já sigo vocês...

Os outros bersekers prontamente obedecem. Jason eleva seu cosmo e seus escaravelhos começam a cobrir o corpo de Shiva.

JASON: Devorem a carne dela.

O corpo de Shiva começa a brilhar e ela é completamente coberta por uma aura cristalina que repele os escaravelhos.

SHIVA: _**Crystal Armor**_...

JASON: Mas que diabo...?

SHIVA: Meu guardião é Gnome... Não é um guardião guerreiro... Muito pelo contrário... É um guardião protetor... As defesas de minha aljava são potencializadas sempre que estou em perigo... Seus escaravelhos não poderão mais devorar meu cristal estelar...

JASON: O que? Quer apostar?

SHIVA: Com certeza...

Os escaravelhos tentam devorar a proteção de Shiva, mas em vão. A "Armadura de Cristal" não sofre nem um arranhão.

SHIVA: Embora Gnome não seja um guerreiro, ele é mais do que capaz de se defender... _**STAR CRYSTAL INVOKE!**_

Milhares de cristais circulam o corpo de Shiva destruindo os escaravelhos.

JASON: Maldita! Meus escaravelhos sagrados! Como ousa?

SHIVA: Sinto muito, mas não estou disposta a ser devorada pelos seus insetos... Agora você conhecerá o lado guerreiro de Gnome... _**STAR CRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

Shiva reúne os cristais estelares entre suas mãos e os transforma numa enorme esfera de luz.

SHIVA: Esta é a poeira estelar que é expelida por estrelas através do cosmo... Ela é a fonte de poder de meus cristais... Aprenda a respeitar Gnome!

A esfera de luz avança contra Jason e explode. O corpo do berseker vai ao ar e sua armadura é devastada pelo ataque de Shiva. Jason cai imóvel no chão.

SHIVA: Agora, perseguirei seus amigos... E vingarei as mortes de meu irmão e das Fúrias de Ártemis...

O corpo de Jason é coberto de escaravelhos. Logo seu corpo e sua couraça são restaurados por completo. Ele se levanta lentamente e sorri.

JASON: Aonde pensa que vai mocinha? Eu ainda não acabei com você...

SHIVA: Mas como? Está vivo?

JASON: Sim... Eu não posso ser morto... Sou imortal... E agora mandarei você para o mundo dos mortos! _**UNDERWORLD GATE!**_ (Tradução: Portal do Submundo)

SHIVA: Seus insetos não podem devorar minha armadura de cristal. Já disse.

JASON: Você não entendeu. Eles não irão devorá-la... Eles irão guiá-la até o mundo dos mortos!

Shiva é agarrada pelos escaravelhos e arrastada em direção a um portal que surge atrás dela.

JASON: Ouvi dizer que o Cavaleiro que defendia esta casa era muito apegado à morte... E que era capaz de enviar seus inimigos pro inferno com um simples toque... Parece irônico não? Que você tenha escolhido justo esta casa para ser seu portal para o inferno? Hahahahaha!

Shiva grita de desespero e desaparece.

JASON: Adeus Fúria de Ártemis... Hahahaha!

Aproximando-se da saída, Jason é barrado por uma "Parede de Cristal".

JASON: O que? De quem é esta barreira?

SHIVA: É minha...

JASON: Impossível! Como conseguiu retornar do mundo dos mortos?

SHIVA: Eu sou uma mestra telecinética... É muito fácil para mim, cruzar qualquer dimensão...

JASON: Maldita! Desta vez acabarei com você sem piedade! _**CURSED PLAGUE!**_

SHIVA: _**CRYSTAL NET!**_

Os escaravelhos são capturados e presos na "Rede de Cristal".

JASON: Não pode ser!

SHIVA: Eu já conheço seus truques... Sinto muito, mas não poderá me derrotar com isso...

JASON: Cretina! Permaneceremos num eterno duelo até que ambos tenham caído de exaustão? Eu sou imortal lembra-se?

SHIVA: Então eu queimarei meu cosmo até ser capaz de desferir um golpe forte o bastante pra matar um imortal...

JASON: Muito bem... Então, chega de ser bonzinho... Usarei meu golpe mais terrível em você! _**PHARAOH CURSE!**_

Um círculo de luz envolve Shiva e gazes aparecem em pleno ar, envolvendo o corpo dela. Ela luta pra se libertar, mas não consegue.

O chão começa a se mover e as pedras tomam a forma de um sarcófago.

JASON: Desta vez não será capaz de escapar! Uma vez pega na "Maldição do Faraó", seu corpo será envolto pelas gazes e não poderá se mover ou teletransportar.

SHIVA: Maldito!

JASON: Em seguida será presa no sarcófago do Faraó que drenará seu cosmo! E por fim, meus escaravelhos inundarão o sarcófago e devorarão sua carne! Hahahahaha!

SHIVA: Eu não morro... Sem te derrotar!

JASON: Pois você tem pouquíssimo tempo... Logo seu cosmo será exaurido, e você a mercê de meus escaravelhos!

SHIVA: Preciso pensar num modo de derrotá-lo... Mas como? Ele é imortal... Espere! O que é aquele brilho no peito dele?

Shiva nota pela primeira vez um amuleto preso na Couraça do berseker com o formato de um escaravelho. Era deste amuleto que os escaravelhos de Jason saiam.

SHIVA: Sim... Os egípcios acreditavam que escaravelhos traziam ressurreição, por isso usavam amuletos como aqueles... Aquele amuleto é a fonte de poder dele! Se eu puder... Destruí-lo...

Shiva se concentra e cria um pequeno cristal brilhante que flutua à sua frente. Em seguida ela explode seu cosmo e o Cristal avança contra Jason. O peito do berseker é atingido e o amuleto voa longe.

JASON: Argh! Sua... Maldita!

O corpo de Jason se transforma em pó e Shiva é liberta da Maldição do faraó pouco antes que o sarcófago se fechasse.

Shiva cai de joelhos no chão, exausta. Respira aliviada e olha para a saída da Casa de Câncer. Decide por fim correr em auxílio de Amy que guardava leão.

Mas de repente, uma imensidão de Escaravelhos surge diante dela e barra seu caminho. A nuvem de insetos toma uma forma humanóide e fala a Shiva.

JASON: Acha que venceu? Você só destruiu meu casulo... Eu sou o verdadeiro Berseker de Escaravelho!

O monstro acerta Shiva com um golpe que quebra a "armadura de cristal" e a crava no chão. Em seguida ele pisa nela. Shiva está praticamente morta no chão. Se arrastando com o que resta de sua força.

SHIVA: Forte... Demais...

JASON: Fim da linha Fúria de Ártemis!

O peito do monstro começa a brilhar e Shiva é arrastada em sua direção por uma poderosa força.

JASON: Desta vez irá para o mundo dos mortos e ficará lá eternamente!

SHIVA: Nunca!

JASON: Hahahaha! Morra Gnome!

Shiva vê uma luminosidade no peito do monstro.

SHIVA: O amuleto! O amuleto é o verdadeiro berseker! O amuleto é o portal para o mundo dos mortos! Preciso destruí-lo!

JASON: Não conseguirá!

Shiva é envolvida pela nuvem de escaravelhos que começa a morder sua pele. Ela grita de dor e é cada vez mais atraída pelo amuleto.

JASON: O amuleto engolirá sua alma Fúria de Ártemis! Dê adeus ao mundo!

SHIVA: Queime cosmo! _**STAR CRYSTAL INVOKE!**_

Os cristais luminosos dispersam a nuvem de escaravelhos causando explosões imensas. Explosões, estas que nem a própria Shiva sai incólume. A nuvem de escaravelhos é devastada e o amuleto cai no chão trincado.

Em seguida ele começa a levitar. Brilhando o amuleto fala ao cosmo de Shiva.

JASON: Você me danificou sua maldita! Não a perdoarei!

Shiva estava muito ferida e seu corpo estava todo ensangüentado. Mas ela eleva seu cosmo e reúne os cristais entre suas mãos criando uma esfera de luz.

SHIVA: Este será meu último golpe... Me unirei a meu irmão... E minhas irmãs que vocês assassinaram... Sem vergonha ou arrependimentos... Como uma verdadeira Fúria de Jamiel..._** STAR CRYSTAL EXPLOSION!**_

JASON: Não! Pare! Você não pode! AAAAAAARGH!

A "Explosão de Cristal Estelar" atinge o amuleto e o destrói por completo. Os gritos de Jason desaparecem no ar.

Shiva finalmente fecha os olhos e cai de cara no chão. Seu corpo está imóvel. Seu sangue se espalha pelo assoalho da casa de câncer.

**-Casa de Leão-**

Os bersekers invadem a casa de leão e se deparam com a mais inusitada das situações. Uma nevasca.

Em meio à nevasca, Amy surge com um tridente de gelo em mãos e vestindo sua aljava de gelo.

AMY: Esta casa será sua tumba gelada Bersekers... Morram congelados...

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas, no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Pure-Petit-Chan: Não fica assim... Shiva-Sama continuará viva em nossos corações... E sabemos que o legado da Fúria de Gnome está bem guardado... ú.u

Afinal, Zashi será Fúria daqui 200 anos. E nós sabemos que ela é um arraso de Fúria...

Zashi: Nhai Ikarus-kun... Assim eu fico até sem graça... Falando assim de mim na frente de todo mundo... ú.u

(Ikarus faz uma reverencia)

**Angel Pink:** Sabe que sua review me deixou alegre? Você deve ser a primeira fã Die-Hard de Suzu-chan.

Liz é unânime como a Fúria predileta dos leitores. Zashi tem seus fãs aqui ali (Fã Die-Hard dela só tinha uma ex-amiga minha). Mas nunca vi ninguém falar que tinha a Suzu como favorita. Pure-Chan e Calyeh-chan adoram ela, mas ainda preferem a Liz.

Eu começava a achar que Suzu seria um daqueles personagens (que eu pessoalmente detesto) Vegeta. Sinceramente, não gosto destes tipos de personagens invejosos e mesquinhos.

Legal saber que Suzu-chan tem uma fã assim. XP

Suzu: E já que alguém finalmente reconheceu minha superioridade, eu acho justo que EU apresente este capítulo de Kismet de Áries... ù.u

Liz: ¬¬

Suzu: Kismet de Áries! Capitulo 14! A Batalha de Undine!

**Capítulo 14 – A soberana da água e do gelo...**

Os bersekers adentram a casa de leão e se deparam com Amy. Explodindo o cosmo e gerando uma nevasca na casa de Leão inteira.

Os soldados tentam atacar, mas são todos congelados. Amy surge em meio a nevasca com um tridente de gelo em suas mãos.

AMY: Desistam... Esta nevasca irá congelar cada um de vocês... Até os ossos!

Amy atira o tridente num soldado congelado e o faz em pedaços. Os bersekers olham impressionados.

ISOR: Já chega desta brincadeira... Você não impressionou ninguém, sinto desaponta-la garotinha...

Isor explode seu cosmo e uma labareda de fogo toma a casa de leão, dando fim à nevasca de Amy.

ISOR: Sou Isor de Leopardo. Acho que sou o adversário certo para cuidar de você.

AMY: (Ele é poderoso pelo visto... Não posso dar bobeira...)

ISOR: Vocês vão à frente. Eu cuido disto.

Os Bersekers obedecem sem questionar.

AMY: (Não posso ter medo... Não posso deixar nenhum deles passar... Mas são muitos! Não posso deter todos!)

ISOR: _**BLAZING BEAST ROAR! **_(Tradução: Rugido da fera Incandescente)

Um gato de fogo surge em pleno ar e avança contra Amy. Ela estende as mãos para frente elevando seu cosmo ao máximo e dispersa as chamas. Os bersekers começam a correr para a saída da Casa de Leão.

AMY: Eu não permitirei que saiam! _**UNDINE SHIELD!**_ (Tradução: Escudo de Undine)

Uma enorme barreira de gelo surge e sela a saída.

ISOR: Você é burra? Quer lutar contra todos nós ao mesmo tempo? O mais certo a se fazer seria entregar-se logo à morte. Pouparia o nosso tempo.

AMY: Eu já me entreguei a morte. Mas eu me entrego a ela lutando com todas as minhas forças. E matando quantos inimigos eu for capaz de matar.

ISOR: Isso ao menos eu respeito.

Amy concentra uma poderosa energia em sua mão.

AMY: Venham todos... Eu cuidarei de todos vocês sozinha...

ISOR: Hahahaha! Até parece!

Um Berseker muito grande e forte se aproxima da parede e a derruba com um único murro.

ISOR: Muito bem, Jas de Elefante. Agora vá.

JAS: Jas Obedece...

Amy faz menção de segui-los, mas é atingida pelas costas por uma explosão de chamas. Ela cai no chão, muito ferida. Isor pisa em cima dela, exatamente, na parte da pele onde havia uma queimadura horrível. Amy grita de dor.

ISOR: Cadela inútil... Eu estava esperando divertimento. Mas você com sua teimosia, me forçou a finalizar o combate mais cedo do que esperava... Vou te matar e procurar um adversário mais divertido nas próximas casas.

AMY: Maldito... Covarde...

ISOR: Covarde? Eu não tenho culpa se você é burra!

Isor chuta Amy pra longe. Ela se choca contra um pilar e cai no chão. A dor que tomava seu corpo era indescritível.

Isor se aproxima dela e a golpeia com um soco. O corpo de Undine se desfas como gelo e libera uma poderosa corrente de ar frio que se espalha por leão. Isor é congelado no ato.

Uma poça de água no chão, que passou despercebida por Isor começa a se mover e tomar a forma de Amy.

AMY: Eu sou a mais inteligente das Fúrias. Sou capaz de estudar movimentos e bolar estratégias de luta em frações de segundos. Como você deve estar lamentando descobrir agora...

ISOR: Interessante...

O cosmo de Isor se aquece e o gelo que cobria seu corpo é destruído.

ISOR: Isto foi refrescante... Hehehe!

AMY: Conseguiu escapar...

ISOR: Isso mesmo... Agora sentirá o poder de fogo de Isor de Leopardo! _**BLAZING BEAST ROAR!**_

Novamente o gato de fogo avança contra Amy, mas desta vez, rápido demais para que ela possa se defender. Ela é atingida pelo golpe que explode causando-lhe um grande ferimento e destruindo parcialmente sua Aljava.

Amy estava caída no chão. Gemendo de dor. Ela se levanta com muito esforço e se coloca de pé para lutar mais uma vez.

ISOR: Você é teimosa mesmo... Vou matá-la de uma vez. Diga adeus ao mundo.

Isor avança contra ela e da um soco. Ela cria um tridente de gelo e se defende. Acerta o estômago de Isor com a haste do tridente. Isor é arrastado para trás e ela tenta perfura-lo com o tridente, mas ele golpeia a arma e a quebra.

ISOR: Deixe de ser inútil!

Amy é atirada pra trás e se choca contra uma parede após receber um golpe de Isor. Isor a segura pelo pescoço e a bate contra a parede mais uma vez. Amy bate a cabeça na parede e fica tonta, mal conseguindo se manter de pé.

ISOR: Vocês Fúrias de Ártemis me dão nojo... Seres tão fracos... E covardes... Que requerem truques pra lutar... Lixo!

Amy é jogada no chão. Isor pisa em cima dela novamente se vangloriando.

ISOR: Os berseker são os mais poderosos guerreiros por que vivemos em função de lutar e derramar sangue. Somos a própria imagem e semelhança de Ares, deus da Guerra.

AMY: Existências vazias... Não podem me derrotar... Não é como as Fúrias e os Cavaleiros que possuem uma razão para lutar...

ISOR: É mesmo? Eu possuo razão para lutar. Por que isso me da prazer. Adoro derramar sangue.

Um enorme gato de fogo surge atrás de Isor.

ISOR: Vai brincar com o meu bichinho aqui. Que tal? Nossas Couraças possuem formato de feras selvagens porque somos como as feras da natureza. Só uma lei importa pra nós. A lei do mais forte. E você não é forte.

AMY: Eu vou te mostrar que sou forte... Vem poder sagrado! Congele tudo que se colocar a sua frente! Lágrima de Undine, a gélida guardiã da água!_** UNDINE TEAR! **_(Tradução: Lágrima de Undine)

O golpe de Amy atinge o gato de fogo sem muito sucesso. A fera não é destruída. E ainda parte pra cima de Amy, explodindo em chamas. A casa de Leão está toda em chamas e Amy caída no chão.

ISOR: Hahaha! Isso é muito divertido! Você está me entretendo apesar de ser tão fraca! Acabe com ela! _**BLAZING BEAST ROAR!**_

Amy se levanta de uma vez e salta em direção a boca da fera, atravessando-a. Em seguida Amy eleva seu cosmo ao limite dispersando o monstro com uma poderosa rajada de ar frio. As chamas que tomavam a casa de Leão começam a se apagar. Amy concentra todo seu poder em seu punho direito.

AMY: Sentirá o ataque mais poderoso de Amy de Undine! O Sussurro Gélido de Undine o congelará! _**UNDINE FROZEN WHISPER!**_ (Tradução: Sopro Gélido de Undine)

Amy eleva seu cosmo. A imagem de uma sereia com um tridente surge às suas costas e ela dispara uma poderosa rajada de vento frio contra Isor. O berseker é carregado pelo ataque e se choca contra uma parede. Em seguida ele cai de cara no chão.

ISOR: Sua desgraçada! Como ousa? Vai pagar por isso! _**BLAZING BEAST SPIRIT! **_(Tradução: Espírito da Fera Incandescente)

O corpo de Isor é completamente coberto de chamas.

ISOR: Seu ventinho não irá funcionar desta vez... Faça suas preces, pois estas chamas são tão quentes quanto o próprio inferno!

Amy nem precisou testar pra saber. As chamas de Isor eram tão quentes que só de se aproximar dele era como se aproximar do sol.

Isor atinge Amy com um soco que a faz voar longe. Ela se choca contra o teto e enquanto estava caindo, ela é atingida por um chute.

AMY: Minha Aljava! Ele está destruindo ela com simples golpes!

ISOR: Isso mesmo. Chega de golpes. Chega de truques. Você me enervou. Eu vou apenas liberar toda a minha fúria em você até cair morta no chão.

Uma imensa explosão de chamas é gerada e Amy atravessa várias paredes até cair no chão imóvel.

AMY: Preciso me afastar... Pensar em algo...

ISOR: Apareça Undine!Venha brincar!

Isor exlplode mais um pedaço da casa. Amy está escondida atrás de destroços ocultando seu cosmo.

AMY: Preciso pensar... Preciso analisar a situação... E bolar uma estratégia... Idiota... O que deu em você para tentar enfrenta-lo diretamente? Você não é a Mila... Mas ele... É isso...

Amy começa a intensificar seu cosmo e criar uma nevasca. Logo a casa de Leão está coberta de gelo e neve novamente.

ISOR: Mas qual o propósito disto! É estúpido! Não me intimidou da primeira vez!

Isor explodia seu cosmo dispersando a nevasca, mas ela logo retornava ao normal.

**-Floresta de Ártemis. Passado-**

Mila golpeia Amy com força e a derruba no chão. As fúrias trajavam suas vestimentas de treino e observavam.

MILA: Vamos Mila... Só porque é minha irmã mais nova, não quer dizer que vou pegar leve com você.

AMY: Eu não posso! Eu não consigo lutar com você.

LENES: Desita Mila. Mesmo que ela se torne uma Fúria de Ártemis, não será uma guerreira como nós...

MILA: Besteira. Qualquer uma pode ser uma guerreira. Só basta explodir o cosmo! Explode o cosmo! Me ataca! Você vai derrotar minha técnica suprema!

AMY: Eu não sei como...

MILA: Você é inteligente. Use a cabeça.

Amy se levanta. Ela olha para Mila por alguns segundos e fecha os olhos. Seus pensamentos entram em ação. Ela estuda a técnica de Mila. Estuda variáveis e possibilidades.

MILA: Está preparada? _**BLAZING STAR RUSH!**_

AMY: Estou pronta!

Mila invoca uma poderosa energia que cobre seu corpo por completo. Ela avança contra Amy prestes a golpeá-la quando Undine salta para o alto e concentra seu cosmo. O lago que havia ali perto começa a se mover e se levanta numa onda gigantesca. Amy cai de pé sobre a onda e faz com que a mesma caia sobre Mila. Mila é arrastada pela onda, suas chamas se apagam e Amy aproveita a distração.

AMY: _**UNDINE TEAR!**_

Mila mal tem tempo de pensar quando é atingida pelo golpe e cai no chão. Ela se levanta aparentemente morrendo de raiva. Mas dá um sorriso e abraça a irmã.

MILA: Muito bem garota... Estou orgulhosa de você...

**-Presente-**

Vez após outra, Amy cria nevascas que são dispersadas pelo cosmo ardente de Isor. Uma névoa muito intensa começa a permear a casa de leão.

ISOR: Ah já entendi... Você está criando vapor. Quer me cegar! Idiota. Eu só preciso explodir tudo e uma hora te acerto.

Amy continuava criando nevascas e Isor as dispersando. Por fim, Amy não cria mais nevascas. Isor acha estranho. Pensa que talvez ela tenha sido atingida em uma de suas explosões.

Mas Amy surge em meio ao vapor.

AMY: Me diz uma coisa... Esta Couraça sua deve estar muito quente não?

ISOR: Por que a pergunta?

AMY: Já ouviu falar de "Choque térmico"?

ISOR: O que?

Amy explode seu cosmo e a temperatura cai bruscamente. A Couraça de Isor começa a trincar. A névoa gerada pelas nevascas dispersadas se transforma numa onda de água que Amy manipula e atira pra cima de Isor. Ele é arrastado pelas águas e Amy concentra todo seu cosmo em seu punho direito.

AMY: Adeus Isor de Leopardo! _**UNDINE BLIZZARD BLAZE!**_

Um brilho enorme é gerado pelo cosmo de Amy. E toda a Casa de Leão é congelada. Isor está preso em um iceberg enorme em meio a Casa de Leão. Amy muito cansada cai de joelhos na neve e começa a sorrir. Sua mente viaja ao passado. Quando Mila e Amy eram duas crianças na Floresta de Ártemis.

AMY: Mila Onee-chan... Vamos fazer anjos na neve?

MILA: Que isso?

AMY: Assim ó... A gente deita na neve e mexe os braços e as pernas assim!

MILA: Isso é idiota!

AMY: Ah brinca comigo... Vamos... Aposto que vai gostar de rolar na neve...

Amy é atingida na cabeça por uma bola de neve.

MILA: Eu prefiro outra brincadeira... Que tal uma Guerra de Bolas de neve?

Amy fica com raiva, mas logo passa. Ela sorri e devolve a bola de neve na cara da irmã. Elas passam o dia todo brincando na neve.

AMY: Explodi o Cosmo por você... Onee-chan...

Amy cai de cara na neve. Imóvel. O Iceberg onde Isor estava se trinca em pedaços e ele cai no chão. Caminha alguns passos e sua Couraça é toda feita em pedaços. Logo ele cai de cara no chão. Morto.

Continua...

A seguir duas novas Fúrias darão as caras. Ambas MUITO especiais. Até o próximo Capítulo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Respondendo reviews! Esse capítulo (E o seguinte), são capítulos muito especiais. Porque não só apresentaram novas Fúrias (Que me deram muito trabalho de bolar. Por isso a demora do capítulo sair) como se tratam de... Bem... Leiam o capítulo... XP

Liz: Mentira... Ele pegou um emulador de Nintendo DS e ficou jogando Chrono Trigger e Final Fantasy Tatics A2 por dias! Ò.Ó

Errr... Bem... A inspiração tava fraca... Eu precisava de um tempinho... ú.u

Liz: Baka... ¬¬

Pure-Petit-Chan: Eu gostaria de fazer Anjos de neve também, mas... Detesto frio! X.x Será que é coisa de Sagitariano? O.O

Não sei. Não entendo de signos... XP

Um minuto de silêncio para Amy de Undine... ú.u

Liz: Ta aqui seu minuto de silêncio!

(Cena de violência censurada)

Itai... X.x

Liz: Eu respondo a review de Pink-Angel! SEU BAKA! (Chuta Ikarus-sama)

Angel-Pink: Queridinha... Apesar do mal-gosto de ser fã da Suzu, eu vou responder sua Review. Não conheço sua prima, mas ela me parece ser uma pessoa muito legal. Acho que me daria bem com ela. XD

E até que a Amy foi inteligente mesmo né? Mas eu prefiro uma abordagem mais direta... PORRADA! Ò.Ó

Agora, reviews respondidas... Vamos ao próximo capítulo de Kismet de Áries! Ver quem são as novas Fúrias que o Baka ali (Aponta para Ikarus-sama inconsciente e babando no chão) escreveu!

**Capítulo 15 – Freyja... A Fúria Misteriosa...**

**-Casa de Virgem-**

Os bersekers invadiam a casa de Virgem. Apressados. Ansiosos pela possibilidade de matar Atena. Corriam apressadamente, e pareciam estarem horas parados no mesmo lugar.

ISIS: Mas que diabos? Corremos e não chegamos a saída... Será que há um guardião nesta casa?

JANO: Outra Fúria pelo visto... O Cavaleiro que defendia esta casa está morto...

ISIS: Então... Alguém acha que pode brincar com os Bersekers de Ares?

Os bersekers ouvem uma risada debochada no ar.

JANO: Apareça! Ou você tem medo de lutar?

????: Ora ora... Mas como são insolentes! Eu só queria me divertir com os ratinhos um pouco... Antes de devorá-los!

JANO: Ratos? Como se atreve!?

????: Ora... Se não podem nem se desvencilhar de uma simples ilusão, como esperam me derrotar? São ratinhos num labirinto! XD

JESSE: Maldita... É uma brincalhona não é menina? Apareça. Eu vou brincar com você.

????: Não se engane... È o Gato que brinca com suas presas. E não o contrário.

JAS: Isso está ficando ridículo. Já estou farto desta brincadeira!

????: É mesmo? E o que pretende fazer a respeito senhor Berseker?

JAS: Você verá!

Jas concentra seu cosmo e esmurra o chão com as duas mãos. Uma luz muito forte se ergue do chão tomando todo o ambiente. Logo os bersekers podem ver a saída da casa de virgem.

????: Oh essa não... Descobriram a saída... Está tudo acabado...

JAS: Hunf... Assim está melhor...

Os bersekers avançam em direção a saída e somem. Menos Jesse que ficou para trás.

JESSE: Você não me engana garota... Eu sei que o ataque de Jas não desfez sua ilusão.

????: Ora... Ao menos um de vocês tem cérebro? Estou impressionada. Tem razão. Eu armei uma armadilha. Eles estão correndo por mais uma ilusão. Perdidos... Como eu disse... Ratinhos num labirinto...

JESSE: Heh... Sou Jesse de Ratel... E você quem é?

????: Eu? Sou apenas um gatinho perdido... A procura de uns ratinhos para devorar!

Uma imagem de uma mulher em trajes nórdicos com uma lança em mãos e montada numa carruagem conduzida por gatos surge diane de Jesse.

????: Meu nome é Pure de Freyja. Fúria de Ártemis Guardiã dos espíritos.

Uma Fúria surge diante de Jesse. Trajava uma Aljava roxa. Tinha detalhes como os de uma armadura de uma Valquíria. Mas a Aljava se assemelhava a um gato.

JESSE: Ora, ora... Então era você que estava nos enganando mocinha?

PURE: Eu mesmo... Você ficou bravo?

JESSE: Hehehe... Seus métodos são um insulto a um Berseker de Ares... Um guerreiro de verdade não se esconde atrás de truques.

PURE: A inteligência faz parte da guerra. Mas pelo visto, inteligência não é o forte de vocês! O que apenas torna as coisas mais divertidas!

Os olhos de Pure começam a brilhar.

JESSE: Hehehe... Hoje é um dia especial... Pela primeira vez, o Rato devorará o gato!

Jesse avança sobre Pure e a golpeia com garras que havia no punho de sua Couraça. Pure cai no chão, com o abdome retalhado e sangrando muito. Jesse dá um sorriso de satisfação que logo desaparece. Junto com o corpo de Pure.

JESSE: Outra ilusão? Maldição.

PURE: Claro. Você acha que eu me deixaria ser atacada assim? É mais burro do que parece...

JESSE: ora menina mal-criada! Vou te dar uma surra! Apareça!

PURE: Estou aqui...

Pure ressurge atrás de Jessé. Ele olha para trás, queima seu cosmo e ataca novamente. As garras atingem o pescoço de Pure. Novamente ela cai no chão aparentando estar morta, mas seu corpo desaparece.

PURE: Hahaha! Que divertido!

JESSE: Mais ilusões! Quando vai começar a lutar a sério?

PURE: E que graça teria? Eu já acabei de dizer que um gato gosta de se divertir com suas presas antes de devora-las...

Pure surge atrás de Jesse novamente.

JESSE: Desta vez não vou cair no seu truque...

PURE: Idiota...

Pure avança e da um chute no rosto de Jesse que o derruba no chão, o arrasta por alguns metros e o faz bater contra uma pilastra.

PURE: Se quer tanto me enfrentar de verdade, veremos se é tão forte quanto alega...

JESSE: Ora sua... Como se atreve!?

PURE: Gostou do chute? É minha especialidade... E tem muitos de onde este saiu...

JESSE: Sua... Sua... Maldita! Pagará caro por isso! _**CARNIVOROUS! **_(Tradução: Carnívoro. Dãaaarrr Sério? X.x)

Pure recebe um soco que a atira para o alto e em seguida ela cai de costas no chão.

PURE: Ai... Essa doeu...

JESSE: O Ratel é um dos mais temidos predadores do mundo! O que um gatinho perdido como você acha que pode fazer comigo?

Jesse ergue Pure pelo pescoço com as duas mãos e começa a enforcá-la.

PURE: Ungh... Me... Solta...

JESSE: Você é fraquinha demais... Nem preciso usar meus golpes especiais para matá-la... Vou apenas torcer seu pescoço com toda a minha força...

Jesse ouve um estalo. Era o pescoço de Pure que havia sido quebrado. Ele joga o corpo dela no chão e logo retoma seu caminho em direção a saída da Casa de Virgem.

JESSE: Isso foi mais fácil do que pensei.

PURE: Tem certeza?

JESSE: Mas o que? Onde está o corpo? Não é possível! Era outra ilusão? Não pode ser! Eu senti! Eu vi o pescoço dela ser partido!

PURE: Até parece que vou ser derrotada desse jeito ridículo... Certas pessoas nunca aprendem... Que coisa... ù.u

Jesse se enfurece e ataca Pure. Ele dá um soco que ela logo apara com o braço. Em seguida ele da um chute que ela esquiva com um salto para trás. Jesse salta atrás dela, a segura pela cabeça e a arremessa contra uma parede. Ela usa sua agilidade para se apoiar na parede e ataca Jesse com um chute. Ele se defende, socando a perna dela e afastando-a.

PURE: Ora! Mas não tem modos mesmo né?

JESSE: Já estou farto de suas brincadeiras! Lute a sério!

PURE: Ok... Já que você insiste... Vou lutar a sério... Esse ataque é energizado pelo poder da coragem dos guerreiros caídos... Espíritos guerreiros! Hora de lutar! _**AETHER STRIKE! **_(Tradução: Explosão Etérea)

Pure concentra seu cosmo fazendo uma esfera de energia surgir entre suas mãos. Em seguida ela dispara esta esfera contra Jesse, mas ele se esquiva com grande agilidade. A esfera passa por ele e explode a distância abalando a casa de virgem.

JESSE: Boa tentativa! Mas agora é a minha vez! _**CARNIVOROUS!**_

Jesse cai sobre Pure chutando-a. Em seguida ele começa a desferir vários ataques com as garras. Todo o corpo de Pure é ferido. E a casa de Virgem é manchada de sangue. Jesse se levanta. Da uns chutes em Pure pra se certificar de que ela está mesmo morta desta vez. O corpo permanece inerte.

JESSE: Desta vez está morta...

Pure olha para Jesse com um sorriso no rosto e se levanta.

PURE: Ainda não... _**NIBELUNG CURSE! **_(Tradução: Maldição de Nibelungo)

JESSE: Meu corpo! Não consigo me mover!

Anéis de luz, e runas de energia surgem no ar e paralisam o corpo de Jesse.

PURE: Agora... Ratinho! Hora de morrer! _**AETHER STRIKE!**_

JESSE: Não! Maldita!

Jesse é atirado longe pelo ataque, se chocar contra uma parede e explode. Em seguida ele cai no chão absorto.

PURE: Hahaha! Eu venci!

JESSE: Maldita... Vai pagar por isso! Morra! _**RAGING THRASH! **_(Tradução: Agressão Furiosa. Liz: Você pensa mesmo nesses nomes né? ¬¬' Ikarus-sama: X.x)

Um espectro macabro e animalesco avança contra Pure e faz o corpo dela em pedaços com mordidas e rasgões de garras. Mas como antes, o corpo de Pure desaparece diante de seus olhos e ressurge alguns metros adiante.

PURE: Isso foi desconfortável... Você não é nada cavalheiro mesmo... ù.u

JESSE: Mas... Como? Eu destruí seu corpo! Pare de usar ilusões! Lute de verdade!

PURE: Ele está entrando em frenesi de sangue! Vou rechaça-lo com meu ataque, Explosão Etérea novamente!

Jesse de tão furioso rebate o golpe com uma mão fazendo o voar longe. Em seguida ele da um soco em Pure que desloca seu pescoço. Ela cai de joelhos no chão. Ele a chuta e a derruba no chão. Em seguida ele começa a soca-la com violência. Até que Pure permanece imóvel no chão.

JESSE: Está morta! Desta vez não vai se levantar!

Jesse a ergue pelo pescoço e a joga longe. Ele caminha em direção a saída da Casa de Virgem. Logo a risada de Pure pode ser ouvida novamente.

PURE: O que pensa que está fazendo? Ainda... Não terminamos...

Jesse olha pra trás e vê Pure de pé. Seu corpo está todo ensangüentado. Ferido. Quebrado.

JESSE: Parece que desta vez não era uma ilusão... E está praticamente morta...

PURE: Já aconteceu antes... Não é a primeira vez...

JESSE: Que seja... Agora vou mandar você pro outro mundo de uma vez por todas!

PURE: Sinto desaponta-lo... Mas quem vai pra lá é você... Vou conduzir sua alma guerreira ao outro mundo... Com meu ataque supremo... _**AESIR LIGHT!**_

A casa de Virgem começa a tremer e uma iluminação fortíssima toma conta dela. Em segundos Jesse está caído no chão. Morto. Pure caminha lentamente até o corpo dele e vê um espírito sobrevoando o corpo de Jesse. Ela toma a pequena esfera de luz em suas mãos. Ela olha para o alto e vê o portal do outro mundo se abrindo e levando a alma de Jesse.

PURE: Nunca fui uma ilusão... Você me matou todas as vezes que me atacou. Eu com certeza não seria páreo pra você em combate... Mas se esqueceu de um detalhe... Gatos... Tem 7 vidas...

Pure cai de cara no chão. Imóvel. O espírito de Jesse é sugado por um portal e ressurge no mundo dos mortos. Alguns segundos depois, Os bersekers de Ares chegam a saída da casa de Virgem. Eles se entreolham. Presumem que Jesse deve ter matado a inimiga e seguem caminho até Libra. Dentro da casa de Virgem, Pure caminha tranquilamente e passa pelo corpo inerte de Jesse.

PURE: E você só tirou 6 delas Jesse de ratel... A última será reservada para a batalha final...

Pure olha para a Casa de Libra e sente os cosmos dos bersekers invadindo-a. Dentro da Casa de Libra, os Bersekers se deparam com outra Fúria de Ártemis, em posição de lótus, meditando. Esta possuía uma Aljava que lembrava um tigre e ao seu lado havia uma lança adornada com dragões chineses na haste. A base da Lâmina era uma cabeça de dragão.

????: Quem são vocês que ousam perturbar minha meditação!? Calyeh de Naiya, Fúria de Ártemis Guardiã da Selvageria irá destruí-los por este insulto!

Calyeh se levanta, pega sua lança e a bate a haste contra o chão rachando-o. Seu cosmo se eleva e os bersekers dão um sorriso sádico.

Continua em breve...

_Aqui vai uma pequena explicação do porque usei justo Freyja da mitologia nórdica como a Fúria de Pure-Petit-chan. Isso é um agradecimento a Pure-Petit e Calyeh-dono, as membras fundadoras do fã-clube das Fúrias de Ártemis, pelo apoio que elas sempre me deram como fic-writter. Arigatou às duas!_

_Calyeh-chan! Sua Fúria vem no próximo Capítulo viu!?Ainda estou escrevendo a luta dela, mas pode ter certeza de que assim como Nala-Dono, Stella-chan e Pure-Chan, sua Fúria vai ser fodona! XD_

_Pure-Petit-chan! Eis a sua Fúria!_

_Pure de freyja - Guardiã do espirito_

_Na mitologia Nórdica o gato tinha o poder de uma visão mágica. Podia ver os mortos e os vivos, assim como ver todos os mundos simultaneamente. O gato é misterioso, independente, associado também à sexualidade. Mas o gato _

_nórdico não é representado simplesmente pelo gato doméstico. O animal de quem os mitos se referem é o típico gato selvagem do norte, talvez o lince, um animal grande, forte, com hábitos noturnos (como Freyja) e uma intensa sexualidade aflorada. Por ser forte e dotado desta visão mágica, ele puxava o carro da deusa Freyja e era tido por _

_ela como um doce animal. E por serem independentes, fortes, de uma visão privilegiada, eram associados à liderança. _

_Bygul e Trégul eram os gatos que puxavam a biga da deusa Freyja. Lembrando que assim como o gato, Freyja estava associada com os vivos e os mortos, com o sexo, com a liderança (é a Rainha das Walkyrias), com a magia/mistério e também com a guerra e a morte._

_Fora isso tudo que achei mitologicamente relacionado a gatos foi com relação Bastet, a Deusa de cabeça de gato, doce e bondosa, cujo templo mais conhecido ergue-se _

_em Bubástis (seu centro de culto), cujo nome em egípcio — Per Bast — significa "a casa de Bastet". No Egito, o gato foi venerado como um animal delicado e útil, o favorito da deusa Bastet - a protetora dos lares, das mães e das crianças._

_No Antigo Egito, o gato doméstico, trazido do sul ou do oeste por volta do ano de 2.100 A.C. é considerado um ser divino, de tal ordem que, se um deles morrer de morte natural, as pessoas da casa raspam as sobrancelhas em sinal de luto._

_No santuário de Bastet, em Bubástis, foram encontrados milhares de gatos mumificados, assim como inúmeras efígies de bronze que provam a veneração a esse animal. Em seu templo naquela cidade a deusa-gata era adorada desde o Antigo Império e suas efígies eram bastante numerosas, existindo, hoje, muitos exemplares delas pelo mundo._

_Como não consegui pensar em nada para a "Fúria Guardiã da Fertilidade" (Juro que nem cogitei fazer isso), saiu a Fúria Guardiã do espirito._

_Espero que tenha ficado bom. Sou péssimo em fazer correlação de mitologias em CDZ._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Ufa... Que bom que gostou da sua Fúria... Deu muito trabalho bolar ela... XD

Pois é. Essa é sua Fúria de Ártemis. Só por curiosidade, ela ainda não mostrou, mas ela tem dois gatos de estimação como a deusa Freyja cuja a biga é puxada por dois gatos selvagens.

Tentei basear a personalidade dela na sua (Pelo que vejo de suas reviews) espero que tenha ficado legal.

**Angel-Pink:** Perfect? Puxa... To me sentindo agora... XD

Estava meio preocupado em fazer uma Fúria legal para Pure-Petit-Chan. Hehehe... Não esquenta com o meu niver... Não tinha como saber. Acho que só comentei com Pure-Petit-chan um dia desses conversando por Personal Message. XP

Liz: Angel querida... Estou louca pra conhecer sua prima... E se tiver algum registro desta carteirada que ela deu no seu amigo, eu quero ver! HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHA! XD

(Nani!? Risada do Saga!? O.O)

Liz: HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHA! XD

(Eu heim... O.O)

Wynna: Ikarus-kun! Ikarus-kun! Deixa eu apresentar esse capítulo deixa? Deixa?

Hã... Claro Wynna-chan... Vai em frente... O.O

Wynna: Capítulo 16 de Kismet de Áries! Calyeh de Naiya mostra sua força!

Liz: HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! XD (Cabelos de Liz se tornando grisalhos como os de Saga)

(Wynna-chan... Vamos embora daqui porque acho que deu a louca em Liz-Chan... O.O)

(Hai Ikarus-kun... O.O)

**Capítulo 16 – Naiya... O pequeno Tigre...**

**-Algumas horas atrás. Salão do Grande Mestre-**

KANON: Cavaleiros... Estas são as Fúrias de Ártemis... Elas nos ajudarão a defender o santuário...

Shiryu é notado por uma das Fúrias que se aproxima dele.

CALYEH: Oi... Eu sou Calyeh de Naiya... Como se chama?

SHIRYU: Sou Shiryu de dragão...

CALYEH: Shiryu... Que nome lindo... Parece que temos muito em comum... (Pisca para Shiryu)

SHIRY: O.O

CALYEH: Eu estava te observando sabe? Te achei um gato... Que tal a gente se encontrar depois da batalha... E sei lá... Você pode visitar a Floresta de Ártemis comigo...

SHIRYU: Errr... Sinto muito, mas... Eu tenho uma esposa...

CALYEH: Esposa!? Ò.Ó

**-Rozan. Cinco picos antigos da China-**

Calyeh segurava Shun-rei pelo pescoço, na beirada da cachoeira.

CALYEH: Como pode ver "Shun-rei"... Shiryu tem uma mulher de verdade agora... Alguém mais apropriado do que uma magricela sem graça como você...

SHUN-REI: Shiryu! Por favor! Não faça isso!

SHIRYU: Sinto muito Shun-Rei... Mas Calyeh é a mulher certa para mim...

CALYEH: Adeus Shun-Rei!

Calyeh solta Shun-rei na cachoeira. Shun-Rei desaparece nas águas.

SHIRYU: Calyeh... Nunca imaginei que encontraria alguém como você... Finalmente me livrei da chata da Shun-rei...

CALYEH: Eu te farei feliz para sempre Shiryuzinho...

SHIRYU: Calyeh... Quer se casar comigo?

CALYEH: Shiryuzinho! Claro!

SHIRYU: Beije-me...

Shiryu envolve Calyeh em seus braços e se aproxima para beijá-la.

**-Casa de Libra-**

CALYEH: Ai Shiryuzinho... Eu me caso com você...

Os bersekers observam a cena sem entender o que se passa, e logo decidem ignorar Calyeh e sair da casa de Libra. Mas elas abre os olhos de repente elevando seu cosmo. Um cosmo selvagem e agressivo como uma fera caçando.

CALYEH: Quem são vocês que ousam perturbar minha meditação!? Calyeh de Naiya, Fúria de Ártemis Guardiã da Selvageria irá destruí-los por este insulto!

Calyeh se levanta, pega sua lança e a bate a haste contra o chão rachando-o. Seu cosmo se eleva e os bersekers dão um sorriso sádico.

CALYEH: Onde estou? Ah é... No santuário... ¬¬

JAS: Mas quem é essa mulher estranha afinal?

CALYEH: Desgraçados! Interromperam minha meditação! Eu estava prestes a atingir o Nirvana quando vocês me distraíram com seus cosmos imundos! NÃO OS PERDÔO!

O cosmo de Calyeh explode e o chão treme.

JAS: Esta mulher deve ser louca... Vamos mata-la de uma vez...

CALYEH: Louca? Desgraçado! Você me insultou... Não posso perdoar isso... Você morre. O resto? Se manda!

CLAUS: Vai nos deixar passar?

CALYEH: Você é surdo? Eu vou ter de matar você também?

Os Bersekers sorriem e passam pela casa de Libra. Jas de Elefante fica para trás. O Berseker é enorme. Musculoso e truculento. Parece um gigante perto de Calyeh que o olha com um ódio nos olhos.

JAS: Uma coisinha tão pequena... Deve quebrar com um golpe!

Calyeh da um salto e acerta um chute no queixo de Jas que o derruba no chão.

CALYEH: Um brutamontes ignorante? Grande coisa... Eu esperava enfrentar um homem de verdade! -Bate a haste da Lança no chão-

JAS: Desgraçada... Pagará caro por isso... Vai pagar caro!

Jas se levanta e da um soco em Calyeh. A Fúria explode o cosmo e se defende com a Haste da Lança. O impacto do golpe abre uma cratera no chão.

CALYEH: Ah assim está bem melhor! Parece que este combate será divertido afinal!

JAS: Você é confiante demais mulher! Isto será sua ruína!

Calyeh salta para trás se afastando de Jas e aponta a lança pra ele. Ela eleva seu cosmo e uma imagem de um homem-tigre surge atrás dela.

CALYEH: Agora, vou te mostrar todo o poder da LANÇA DO DRAGÃO!

JAS: Hunf... Grande coisa.... Esse brinquedinho deveria me intimidar?

A lança começa a brilhar com o cosmo de Calyeh. A Fúria energiza a lança e a atira contra Jas. O Berseker faz menção de golpeá-la e manda-la longe. Mas a Lança voa como um cometa e atravessa o braço do berseker.

JAS: Aaaaaargh! Maldita!

Jas arranca a lança do braço e a atira no chão.

CALYEH: Idiota! Acha que pode defender a Lança do Dragão assim? Ela atravessa qualquer coisa! Sentirá o poder da Fúria guardiã da Selvageria!

Calyeh avança contra o Berseker, aplicando vários socos contra ele. O berseker cospe sangue. Em seguida, Calyeh da um chute que o faz se arrastar por alguns metros e bater contra uma parede.

CALYEH: Como todo homem, acha que tamanho é documento! Coitado!

JAS: Vou tirar esse sorriso da sua cara... AGORA!

Jas eleva seu cosmo e se coloca em posição de ataque. Parecia um corredor se preparando para uma corrida.

JAS: Este é meu golpe secreto... _**STAMPEDE CRUSHER!**_

Jas corre em direção a Calyeh numa velocidade absurda e a atinge com o ombro. Ele continua correndo e carregando-a pela casa de Libra. Atravessando várias pilastras até prensá-la contra uma parede. A parede é trincada de um lado a outro e Calyeh sente seu corpo inteiro se partindo.

JAS: Vou esmagar você mulher!

CALYEH: Maldito! Vai... Pagar... Por isso...

JAS: Cale-se!

Jas da um soco em Calyeh. Ela tenta se defender com os braços, mas é crava no chão pela foca do golpe do Berseker. Em seguida ele pisa nela. Ela consegue conter o pé do Berseker com as mãos, mas ele continua elevando seu cosmo e ela continua afundando aos poucos.

JAS: Desista... Não há a menor chance de você conter minha força... Sou o mais forte dos Bersekers. Seu destino é se tornar uma mancha de sangue na sola do meu pé!

CALYEH: Ah é? Eu tenho uma surpresinha pra você... Sorria!

Jas é atingido pela Lança do Dragão pelas costas. Jas arranca a lança e a arremessa longe.

JAS: Mas que diabos!? Como essa porcaria me atingiu?

CALYEH: Ela responde ao meu chamado... Eu e a lança somos um só...

JAS: Miserável... pagará pelo que fez!

CALYEH: Venha... Ouça o Rugido do Tigre! _**TIGER SUPREME ROAR!**_

Calyeh concentra todo seu cosmo em seu punho e atinge o estômago de Jas. Ela casa uma explosão de energia que arremessa o Berseker longe. Ele cai imóvel no chão. Em seguida, ela caminha até sua lança e a pega do chão.

CALYEH: Feh... Esse morreu... Acho que não deveria ter deixado os outros passarem... Ah dane-se! Vou atrás deles e mato todos! Hahahaha! Assim posso me encontrar de novo com meu Shiryuzinho... Ai, ai...

Calyeh já caminhava para a saída da casa de Libra, quando Jas se levanta queimando seu cosmo intensamente.

CALYEH: Mas heim? Ta vivo ainda? Você não desiste nunca infeliz?

JAS: Maldita... Você vai me pagar por isso!

Jas soca o chão com as duas mãos, fazendo a terra tremer. Calyeh se desequilibra, cai no chão. Jas aproveita a oportunidade para saltar sobre ela.

JAS: _**IVORY SMASH!**_

Jas da um soco que crava Calyeh no chão enterrando sob toneladas de destroços.

JAS: Fique ai e morra... Será o melhor pra você...

Calyeh explode o cosmo e manda toneladas de rochas para o alto. Ela sai em meio aos destroços olhando o berseker com um ódio mortal nos olhos. Ela limpa o sangue que escorre por sua testa e aponta a lança para o berseker.

CALYEH: Você... Despertou minha ira! A cada instante que passo perdendo meu tempo com um covarde como você, é um instante longe do meu Shiryuzinho... Eu não vou permitir isso!

JAS: Você daria uma excelente Berseker... Nunca um inimigo meu conquistou meu respeito... Você foi a primeira Fúria de Ártemis.

CALYEH: Me bajular não vai te ajudar! Prepare-se!

Calyeh avança sobre Jas e começa a desferir vários golpes de Lança. Ele se defende com os braços (Que sofrem cortes horríveis apesar da proteção da couraça) e contra-ataca. Calyeh se defende com a lança e aplica um chute no peito do berseker que ele mal sente. Ele segura a lança de Calyeh e a ergue do chão. Em seguida ele bate a Fúria contra o chão.

Calyeh perde o foco por um segundo e Jas toma a lança dela. Em seguida ele crava a lança na perna dela. Calyeh da um grito de agonia.

JAS: Morrerá pela própria arma!

Calyeh segura a lança e com toda sua força ela consegue remove-la de sua perna.

JAS: Mas que força é essa?

CALYEH: A minha força selvagem!

Calyeh se levanta e da um soco em Jas que faz o gigante cair no chão. É difícil ficar em pé com a perna ferida, mas ela pega a lança do chão.

JAS: Não vai conseguir se esquivar com esta perna... Seu fim chegou Fúria de Ártemis. _**STAMPEDE CRUSHER!**_

Calyeh é novamente carregada pelo berseker e cravada na parede. Em seguida ela cai de joelhos no chão.

Jas soca ela novamente jogando Calyeh no chão. Em seguida ele a ergue pelo pescoço.

JAS: Vou partir seu pescoço como um graveto...

CALYEH: Hehehe... Essa foi a melhor luta que já travei...

JAS: Acha que tudo é brincadeira não é? Veja se gosta desta brincadeira! _**IVORY SMASH!**_

Calyeh é atirada longe com o golpe de Jas. Ela bate com as costas na parede e cai de joelhos.

JAS: Pelo visto, já não tem mais forças pra lutar... Hora de matar você e seguir em frente com a minha missão...

CALYEH: Quem falou? Se eu vou cair, cairei com honra... Não posso parecer fraca diante do Shiryuzinho... Se eu não derrotar ao menos um inimigo, não posso me chamar de Fúria de Ártemis... Eu sou Naiya! E minha selvageria é minha força!

Calyeh se coloca de pé, ignorando a dor que toma seu corpo. Retira as partes quebradas da Aljava. Ela bate a lança contra o chão fazendo a terra tremer.

CALYEH: Hora de lutar! Esse será o round final e só um dos dois permanece de pé!

JAS: Concordo!

Os dois começam a elevar o cosmo. A lança do Dragão começa a brilhar intensamente e Calyeh se prepara para atira-la.

CALYEH: Esse é meu golpe supremo... _**DRAGON GOD STORM!**_

JAS: _**STAMPEDE CRUSHER!**_

Jas corre em direção a Calyeh que concentra todo seu cosmo na lança e atira contra Jas. A lança voa como um cometa em direção ao berseker e é cravada no peito dele. Mas Jas não para de correr.

JAS: Vai precisar de mais do que isso para me derrubar Fúria de Ártemis!

CALYEH: Eu ainda não terminei meu golpe Jas!

Calyeh ergue sua mão e centenas de lanças de luz surgem no ar. Com um movimento, todas as lanças avançam contra Jas e atravessam seu corpo. Jas desacelera aos poucos e quando chega perto de Calyeh ela chuta a haste da lança com toda sua força.

Jas é atirado para trás e cravado na parede pela lança atravessada em seu peito. Calyeh senta no chão, rasga um pedaço de sua roupa e faz um curativo improvisado no ferimento da perna. Ela recosta numa pilastra e descansa aliviada.

CALYEH: Consegui... Maldito... Até que era durão...

Continua...

_Calyeh-Chan é outra Fundadora do Fã-Clube das Fúrias de Ártemis. Ela é fãzona do Shiryu e do Dohko também (São uns dos meus Cavaleiros favoritos também XD)._

_Por isso procurei uma figura mitológica que combinasse com ela. E me lembrei de um tópico que vi na comunidade do Mu no Orkut feito pelo Willian Carlos. Era uma lenda sobre uma figura chamada Naiya._

_Naiya foi a inspiração de Masami Kurumada ao criar o Dohko de Libra. Eis a sua Fúria, Calyeh-Chan. Espero que tenha gostado. XD_

_Calyeh de Naiya - Guardiã da Força_

_Naiya é filho do Supremo Deus Dragão Shen Wo -Yuan-shi tian-zong- ("Go Rozan", no Japão) com uma jovem humana. _

_Uma tradução possível para 'Go Rozan' seria "Cinco de Rozan" – ou seja, os Cinco Picos Antigos de Rozan seriam o próprio Shen Wo. _

_Quando criança, Naiya se destacava nas artes marciais, sendo apelidado de "Pequeno Tigre (Dohko)". _

_Possuía uma força descomunal, o que chamava a atenção de lutadores de todos os cantos da Ásia, más ninguém era páreo para Naiya._

_Os Sete Deuses Demônios viram Naiya como uma ameaça e enviaram várias hordas de demônios atrás dele. Entretanto, nenhum deles sobreviveu! _

_Já na sua adolescência, Naiya encontrou como adversário o filho de um Deus Demônio. Sua aparência era a de um dragão._

_O demônio explicou a Naiya que adquiriu esta aparência por haver derrotado 100 dragões sagrados e agora seus espíritos residiam em seu interior. _

_Mas, por fim, o príncipe fora morto e os 100 dragões, libertados. Irado por ver seu filho morto, o líder entre os Sete Deuses Demônios ordenou que eles cuidassem de matar Naiya. _

_O primeiro Deus Demônio matou Naiya logo de cara, e os demônios comemoraram esta vitória espalhando o caos na Terra. _

_Shen Wo, ao ver seu filho morto e não podendo fazer nada com relação a isso, retirou-se aos Céus. Mas ele não esperava que um Tigre se sacrificasse para devolver à vida o jovem morto. Naiya se reergueu e os 100 espíritos dos lendários dragões divinos puseram-se a ajudá-lo. _

_Shen Wo, já não podendo voltar à Terra, lançou dos Céus uma lança e um par de rodas flamejantes para que Naiya pudesse se locomover nos Céus. Agora, Naiya era um Deus!_

_Com todo seu poder, Naiya matou seis dos Deuses Demônios e confinou o sétimo e último. Seu esforço foi visto pelo Deus Primordial da Longa Vida, que elevou sua divindade aos Céus e deixou sua parte física na Terra, agora na forma de um _

_Tigre Sagrado guardado por 100 espíritos de Dragões!_

_Dragon Spear - Lança do Dragão_

_Dragon God Storm - Tempestade do deus dragão_

_Espero que tenha gostado Calyeh-Chan. Ta sumida heim? Mas não esqueci das suas reviews de todos esses meses não viu? Esse é meu agradecimento! Beijão!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

Ufa... Sorry a demora... Demorei né? 20 de Dezembro que postei o último CapítulO? O.O

No dia do niver de Pure-Petit-Chan... ^^ (Lembrar... 3 dias após o meu... Da próxima, escrever um presentinho pra Pure-Petit como ela escreveu pra mim... ú.u)

Obrigado de novo por me deixar escrever um personagem pra sua Fic, Pure-Petit-chan! Gostei muito de criar ele! ^^

Vamos às reviews...

**Pure-petit-chan:** Você não foi a única a confundir esse inicio do cap 16. Meu amigo Felipe também achou que a Calyeh tinha matado a pobre Shun-rei... X.x

Mas não matou... Era um momento sonhadora dela ali, tentando "alcançar o Nirvana"! XD

E você e ela vão aparecer mais vezes sim... Pode esperar... XP

**Angel-Pink:** Minha nossa... Que...

Liz: Deixa que essa aqui eu respondo Ikarus-sama... Angel, queiridinha... Fala com a sua prima pra gravar da próxima vez ta? Toda semana quase tem sessão pipoca aqui na minha casa onde eu, as Fúrias e Nala-dono assistimos as Surras que já demos no Apollo, com muito refri e pipoca... Vou falar com Àrtemis-sama pra lembrar da sua prima quando abrir vagas pra Fúria de Ifreet! Algo me diz que ela vai se dar muito bem no emprego! HIHIHIHIHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! 8D

Errr... Seguindo em frente, a review da minha queridissima amiga Nala-dono...

Nala-Dono: Bom... Parece que quem consertou a caca que eu fiz foi você né? X.x

Arigatou Nala-dono... (Humilde reverencia)

Esse capítulo é muito especial pois apresenta um personagem novo de Nala-dono (Que eu não planejei incluir na fic). Ela criou esse personagem e toda sua mitologia numa velocidade que me fez parecer uma lesma em criação de personagens. O.O

Anyways... Obrigado por me tirar da Enrascada Nala-dono...

Ane: Isso não te exclui de um **_CHUTE RELUZENTE!_**

Nani? X.X

(Ikarus-sama voa pelos ares com o olho roxo)

Liz: É... Essa pirralha tem futuro...

**Capítulo 17 – A mais bela fada...**

Os Bersekers entram na casa de Escorpião. Ela estava decorada com flores, árvores. Todo tipo de vegetação. Pequenas luzes sobrevoavam o ambiente. Os Bersekers podiam ouvir risadinhas doces pelo ar.

LIANE: O que aconteceu com esta casa? Parece uma selva...

JANO: O cosmo de alguém sustenta a vida nesta casa... Que nojo...

Um cosmo calmo, mas muito poderoso se aproxima. Maya surge diante dos Bersekers.

MAYA: Nojo? Eu quem deveria sentir nojo de vocês, criaturas horrorosas. Uma guerreira tão bela como eu não deveria sujar minhas mãos com lixo. Isso é um insulto!

JANO: Hora sua cadela! Como ousa?

MAYA: Cão imundo! Vão se arrepender de terem chegado até aqui... Pagarão por cada Fúria morta!

**-Arredores do Santuário-**

_(PS.: Insatisfeita por eu ter partido o coração de seu anjinho, Nala-dono veio em meu socorro. Esse trecho foi escrito pela minha amigona Nala-dono... ú.u)_

Ane corria o mais rápido que podia de volta ao Santuário. Ter sentido os cosmos de seus aliados, o cosmo de seu mestre, a deixara com o coração gelado de medo.

ANE: "Aquele idiota... Não percebe nada e ainda se mata?! Droga... Droga!"

Corria muito rápido, mas nunca parecia o suficiente para ela, que acelerava cada vez mais. O coração apertado, as pernas indo mais longe do que seu tamanho permitiria, ela torceu o pé, desequilibrou e foi ao chão. Mas não sentiu-se chocar, estranhando por não ter sequer usado telecinésia. Abriu os olhos, deparando-se com os de um garoto, e num pulo afastou-se dele.

ANE: ME SOLTA!!!

???: Hei, calma...

ANE: Calma uma ova! Quem é você?!

Ela não podia ver direito seu rosto, ele vestia uma capa q cobria o corpo todo e um capuz sobre a cabeça, todo de preto como seu mestre lhe contara que se vestiam os espectros de Hades quando invadiram o Santuário.

???: Eu não quero te machucar... Eu...

ANE: Então pára de enrolar e fala logo quem é você ou eu vou te destruir como se fosse um inimigo!

Ele riu de uma forma nervosa, pensando "nossa, como é irritada..."

???: Ta bem, ta bem... Eu sou Ajith, um Cavaleiro de Athena.

Ane: Cavaleiro? Pois eu nunca te vi por aqui u.u

Ele suspirou, era uma menina difícil de se convencer, irritadiça, explosiva. Mas tinha algo nisso que o deixara com muita vontade de conhecê-la melhor, algo como uma personalidade forte e que não se muda só porque a massa é diferente, algo como uma identidade própria sem medo de ser ela mesma. Não sabia por que isso tudo lhe vinha a mente, já que nem a conhecia, mas naquele milésimo de segundo sua mente voou longe com tudo isso. Ele parecia até se divertir com o jeito da menina.

AJITH: Olha... Eu posso provar que sou Cavaleiro.

Ele então abriu a capa, e sob ela havia uma reluzente armadura dourada, brilhava tanto quanto a armadura de seu mestre, mas era diferente de qualquer uma das doze armaduras que ela conhecia. Tirou então o capuz, e Ane quase caiu para trás ao ver o rosto daquele menino por completo. Era muito jovem, na testa trazia as mesmas marcas que as suas no lugar de sobrancelhas, marcas dos lemurianos. Seus cabelos eram longos e negros como nunca vira antes, e os olhos eram prateados e cintilantes. Tinha um rosto de menino ainda, e um sorriso encantador.

AJITH: Sou o Cavaleiro dourado da constelação de Serpentário. E você?

ANE: Ane... De Grou... Amazona de Prata...

AJITH: Puxa, sério??? – disse empolgadíssimo – Não acredito! Você parece tão delicada!

Ane: Ta me tirando...?

Ajith: Er... Desculpa, não to não. Mas é que você engana bem.

Ane: Eu posso acertar um chute até em você, ta?

Ajith: Adoraria aceitar o desafio... Mas acho q a gente tem que ir...

Ane: Humpf... Você ta com sorte... ù.u

Ele se divertia cada vez mais com o jeito da menina, achava que era incomparável. Perguntou sua idade enquanto corriam, era a mesma que a sua, ambos tinham apenas doze anos e já eram Cavaleiros lutando por Athena. Enquanto isso, por dentro, Ane ainda se surpreendia com o garoto, lembrando-se dos mitos que seu mestre contava sobre Lemúria.

**-Três anos antes-**

ANE: Conta uma história, Kiki-sama!

KIKI: Ora, Ane, já é muito tarde...

ANE: Ah, por favor...!

KIKI: Já esqueceu? Temos que acordar bem cedo amanhã para o treino.

ANE: Que droga! Você só pensa nisso! Que que custa uma história, seu chato?

KIKI: Você ta muito saidinha mocinha... ¬¬

ANE: É só uma história!

KIKI: Ah... Ta bom... O que quer ouvir...?

ANE: Eba!!! Uma história de Lemúria!!!

E Kiki começou a contar a história, um dos mitos mais antigos de Lemúria, enquanto a menina se deliciava c/ seus olhinhos púrpuras cintilantes para o jovem mestre.

--- Dizem as lendas que quando Lemúria se formou, ela foi feita sobre as rochas sagradas de origalco e gamânion, e que o solo era de puro pó de estrelas. O sol era de ouro puro derretido e a lua de prata cintilante, os animais eram criados pelos Deuses, como nossa terra e as águas eram as lágrimas de felicidade do Deus maior de Lemúria, Amrit (imortal), quando viu a beleza de sua terra.

A primeira linhagem dos homens de Lemúria nasceu dos frutos da figueira sagrada plantada pelas mãos do Deus supremo, com sua própria "semente", e ela, mais tarde, se transformou em uma árvore de ouro que simbolizava o início da vida humana naquela grande e próspera ilha. E dessa linhagem vieram todas as próximas gerações. Amrit, então, querendo que seus filhos fossem tragados pela ignorância como acontecia em tantos outros lugares do mundo, tomou como esposa a mais bela e sábia das Lemurianas, e com ela teve sua própria linhagem.

Assim como Amrit, toda a sua linhagem tinha uma característica que não existia em nenhum outro lemuriano. Seus cabelos eram mais negros que o ônix, e seus olhos eram prateados cintilantes. Amrit sempre os instruiu para ensinarem não só como serem amáveis e prestativos com o próximo, ou a terem moral e ética, ou a serem honestos e honrados. Eles ensinaram ao povo também os segredos do universo, dos nossos cosmos, dos poderes telepáticos e de cura, os segredos da Alquimia, que as pessoas conhecem mais pelo nome de magia. Os filhos e netos e bisnetos, e toda a linhagem de Amrit eram os guardiões da magia e do povo lemuriano.

Mas quando a catástrofe chegou à Lemúria, as grandes ondas que tudo cobriram, as que foram ditas serem mandadas por Poseidon, mesmo que Amrit e sua linhagem lutassem com todas as forças, não foram capazes de proteger seu reino. Eles puderam apenas se sacrificar para salvar o máximo possível de pessoas, que não foram muitas, e que se espalharam pelo mundo.

Amrit, sem forças, teve de voltar aos confins do universo, e dizem que ele ainda está lá, recuperando forças para voltar e resgatar os sobreviventes de seu amado povo. Dizem que um único descendente do Deus ainda bebê, foi salvo com o sacrifício de sua mãe e se perdeu dos outros, mas que ele esteve em algum lugar do mundo. Alguns acreditam que seus descendentes ainda estejam em algum lugar, vivendo, mas apenas um verdadeiro lemuriano que conheça as lendas no início de sua terra poderá reconhecê-lo.

Ane olhou para o menino enquanto corriam, e se remoeu de excitação, pensando.

ANE: "Ele é... o último descendente de Amrit-sama...!"

_(PS.: Ajith e Amrit foram criações de Nala-dono também...Então, todos os créditos a ela... ú.u)_

_Ane: os melhores personagens dessa fic são dela... Porque não passa pra ela escrever logo de uma vez? ù.u_

**-Casa de Escorpião-**

PALLAS: Eu me encarregarei desta Fúria... Sou Pallas de Coruja do Esquadrão da Flama!

MAYA: Pois ouçam bem meu nome, desgraçados, antes de irem pro inferno! Sou a mais bela das Fúrias de Ártemis, Maya de Dríade! _**INVOCAÇÃO DAS FADAS – CHAMADO DA NATUREZA!**_

A vegetação espalhada por escorpião começa a crescer e cipós saltam do chão tentando aprisionar os Bersekers.

LIANE: Maldição! Essa maldita está querendo nos transformar em enfeites de jardim!

Maya cheirava tranquilamente uma flor que trazia em suas mãos enquanto umas luzes fluorescentes voavam em volta dela.

MAYA: Minhas lindas fadinhas... Façam as plantas crescerem até que eles sejam engolidos pela força da natureza...

PALLAS: Agora é minha vez... _**GREATEST VIGILANCE!**_

O elmo do berseker possuía um visor como dois grandes olhos de coruja que começam a brilhar intensamente destruindo a vegetação.

MAYA: Mas que rude! Como ousa machucar minhas plantinhas?

PALLAS: Acha que meras plantas são ameaça pra nós mulher?

Pallas ataca Maya com socos no estômago e no rosto, atirando-a contra a parede.

PALLAS: Hunf... Que lixo...

MAYA: Desgraçado... Se você marcar meu belo corpo com alguma cicatriz eu não o perdoarei...

PALLAS: Só fica falando de beleza... Mulher fútil... Beleza não vence combates. A força sim!

MAYA: Bah... Idiota... A beleza é a mais importante característica em um combate. Uma luta precisa ser bela. Memorável. Ou não há sentido em lutar...

PALLAS: Isso eu posso lhe garantir que será... Morra!

Maya voa novamente contra a parede após receber um soco de Pallas.

PALLAS: Vocês seguem em frente... Eu vou cuidar desse lixo!

**-Casa de Áries-**

Ane adentrava a casa enquanto Ajith averiguava o corpo do berseker morto na entrada. Ane corre com os olhos lacrimejantes em direção ao corpo inerte de Kiki no chão.

ANE: Não faz isso comigo seu idiota... Não morra nos meus braços...

Ane retira sua máscara e toca os lábios de Kiki com os seus. Mas ela ouve Ajith se aproximando e recoloca sua máscara rapidamente.

AJITH: Quem é ele?

ANE: O Cavaleiro de Áries... Meu mestre... Os ferimentos dele... Estão muito sérios...

AJITH: Tome...

Ajith entrega um cetro alado adornado com serpentes a Ane.

AJITH: O cetro poderá cura-lo.

ANE: Obrigada... E onde você vai?

AJITH: Vou ajudar Atena... Ane-chan...

ANE: Sim?

AJITH: Ainda pode haver inimigos por aí... Tome cuidado... E não morra...

Ane olha pra Ajith e sem perceber começa a admirar aquele jovem de olhos prateados. Os olhos dele eram resolutos e cheios de bondade. Algo parecia diferente neles.

**-Casa de Escorpião-**

MAYA: _**INVOCAÇÃO DAS FADAS – RAIO ANIQUILADOR!**_

As fadas de Maya se transformam em feixes de luz e fulminam Pallas destruindo quase completamente a couraça do Berseker.

PALLAS: Desgraçada! Como se atreve? Vou me regalar com seu sangue!

Pallas atava Maya com socos e chutes. Maya cai no chão com o corpo todo escoriado. O berseker se aproxima e pisa nela.

PALLAS: O que acha de sua beleza agora que eu estraguei seu rostinho? Uma inútil como você desafiar as legiões de Ares-sama? Patético!

MAYA: Huhuhu... Hahahahaha!

PALLAS: A surra a deixou retardada? Por que esta rindo?

MAYA: Porque eu vou te matar em breve...

Cipós brotam do chão e imobilizam Pallas.

PALLAS: Idiota! Pode imobilizar meus braços e pernas. Eu não preciso deles pra te atacar! _**GREATEST VIGILANCE!**_

Novamente os olhos no elmo de Pallas brilham e Maya é atirada pra longe. Maya cai imóvel no chão e os cipós que aprisionavam Pallas são desfeitos.

PALLAS: Bah... Que ridículo...

Pallas começa a caminhar até a saída da Casa de Escorpião quando Maya se levanta.

MAYA: Ei horroroso... Eu ainda não terminei com você...

PALLAS: Você mal se agüenta em pé... Não precisa mais bancar a durona!

Pallas se vira e perfura o peito de Maya com um soco.

PALLAS: Deite-se aí e morra!

MAYA: Você... Primeiro...

Maya segura os braços de Pallas e começa a explodir o cosmo.

MAYA: Não deixarei que você insulte a minha beleza... _**INVOCAÇÃO DAS FADAS – CHAMADO DA NATUREZA!**_

PALLAS: Pare! O que está fazendo?

Galhos de árvores, folhas e flores começam a brotar por todo o corpo do berseker. Até que ele e Maya caem mortos no chão.

MAYA: Isso é por manchar a minha beleza com seu sangue nojento...

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Angel-Pink:** Pois é... Eu sempre imaginei a Maya como uma Fúria bem estilão Afrodite.

PS.: sua prima é minha xará? O.O

Pure-Petit-chan: Pois é. Nala-dono ficou tão brava comigo (Precisava ver a Ane-chan chorando... Nunca tomei tanto chute reluzente... -.-) que criou o Ajith pra curar um coraçãozinho partido.

Ajith: C-como assim? Ane-chan e eu somos... Só amigos... O.O

Liz: Sei, sei... "Amigos"... Engana que eu gosto... ú.u

Ajith: Ruiva-chan é estranha... ¬¬

Liz: Deixa eu responder a da Stella deixa?

Err... Claro Liz... O.O

**Stella-chan:** Olha Stella... Fala pro Rabo-torto que não precisa se preocupar com a casa dele... Ele não vai usar mesmo... Eu to pensando em fazer dela uma casinha de Cachorro... Tem muitos cachorros perdidos na rua tadinhos! Precisam de uma casinha! Hahahaha! XP

Errm... Enfim... Vamos ao capitulo 18 de Kismet de Áries...

**Capítulo 18 – Ane luta por Kiki...**

Nas casas finais, a batalha era feroz. Seiya travava uma batalha sangrenta na Casa de Sagitário. Seu oponente era Jano de Puma.

Shiryu enfrentava Finner de Albatroz em Capricórnio. Hyoga enfrentava Cíntia de Jaguar em Aquário.

E Shun enfrentava Ísis de Gato em Peixes.

**-Casa de Áries-**

Ane ainda tentava fazer com que o cetro de Ajith curasse seu mestre, mas ele não funcionava.

ANE: Vamos sua coisa idiota! Funciona! O que é preciso pra você funcionar? Uma palavra mágica? Tem de apertar algum botão? Qual é a sua!?

Ane se irrita e atira o cetro no chão, próximo a saída da Casa de Áries. Em seguida ela afunda o rosto no peito de Kiki, chorando. O Cetro começa a brilhar.

**-Passado-**

Kiki treinava Ane quando criança. Era um mestre severo, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhoso.

KIKI: Vamos lá Ane. Agora erga a pedra.

Ane estava deitada de costas no chão, erguendo a enorme pedra com as pernas.

ANE: Ta louco? Eu vou acabar esmagada! Estou exausta!

A força dela começa a ceder e ela logo começa a usar as mãos para erguer a pedra.

KIKI: Sem as mãos! Só com os pés.

ANE: E qual o objetivo disso afinal? A força dos Cavaleiros não vem dos músculos! Ò.Ó

KIKI: Você sabe que o poder do Cavaleiro vem do cosmo certo? E sua proteção vem da armadura. Mas isso não quer dizer que seu corpo não deva ser forte. A armadura por si só não é defesa bastante. Seu corpo precisa ter sua própria resistência também.

ANE: Droga ta pesado!

KIKI: Você precisa estar em forma. Já pensou se enfrentar um inimigo tão forte quanto você? Fôlego e resistência pode ser o diferencial entre vencer ou morrer. Agora vamos lá. Erga mais uma vez.

ANE: Droga... Ta bom...

KIKI: Muito bem... 9.997... 9.998... Só mais duas... 9.999... 10.000!

Ane atira a pedra pra longe e cai no chão exausta.

KIKI: Muito bem! Agora que tal a gente fazer umas flexões? Umas 5.000 pra começar?

ANE: NANI!? Ò.Ò

Ane chuta Kiki entre as pernas.

KIKI: AAAAAAAAH! Golpe baixo! Golpe baixo! Não vale! –cai de joelhos-

ANE: Já estou farta! Eu vou tomar um bom e relaxante banho! Tchauzinho! –mostra a língua e se teletranporta-

No dia seguinte, Ane estava com os pés amarrados em uma barra de ferro, de cabeça pra baixo em precipício, fazendo abdominais.

ANE: Me solta seu bruto!

KIKI: Isso foi por ontem à noite. E só vai sair daí quando fizer pelo menos 20.000 abdominais! 11.547... Vamos lá... 11.548...

ANE: Eu te mato! Quando eu sair daqui eu te mato!

KIKI: E nem pense em se teletransportar pois minha telecinése está bloqueando a sua... 11.549...

À noite, Kiki caminha pra casa carregando Ane em suas costas.

KIKI: Tadinha... Deve estar exausta... Acho que amanhã vou dar um descanso pra ela... Vou levar ela pra pescar e fazer um piquenique... Ela vai gostar...

**-Presente-**

ANE: Será que não funciona por que... Kiki-sama não está só machucado?

????: Ora, ora... Mas o que temos aqui?

Ane mal tem tempo de olhar para trás quando é atingida por uma explosão de energia e cai no chão.

ANE: Quem é você seu maldito?

????: Ascal de Piranha. Esse miserável aqui usou um golpe em mim mais cedo e me humilhou na frente dos outros bersekers. Eu não vou perdoar isso!

ANE: Afaste-se dele!

ASCAL: Hehehe... Que foi? Ta com medinho de eu fazer o que?

Ascal chuta Kiki pra longe.

ANE: Kiki-sama!

ASCAL: Eu vou mata-lo. Mas antes eu vou matar você como cast...

Ascal é interrompido por um chute no rosto. Cai no chão e é arrastado por alguns metros.

ANE: Vai pagar por isso!

ASCAL: Isso foi um golpe? Está bravinha porque eu chutei seu namoradinho?

ANE: Kiki-sama não é meu namorado! Ele é... Meu mestre...

De repente, Ane vê o cetro brilhando no chão. Ela tenta correr em direção a ele, mas Ascal a intercepta com um soco no estômago.

Em seguida, ele da um soco no rosto dela que a manda de volta por onde veio.

ASCAL: Você quer isso aqui? –Pega o cetro-

ANE: Me da isso!

ASCAL: Se quiser... Vai ter de tirar de mim...

Ane eleva seu cosmo e sua estola começa a se mover. Ela faz um movimento com o braço e a estola avança contra Ascal. Ele salta pra se esquivar e Ane salta em direção a ele. Ela concentra seu cosmo em seu punho e a estola começa a circular seu braço.

Em seguida, ela acerta um soco no peito de Ascal. A estola começa a se mover como se tentasse furar a Couraça de Ascal. Ele da um grito de dor e solta o cetro. Ane controla a estola para tentar pegar o cetro, mas Ascal segura a estola e atira Ane para longe. O cetro cai no chão. Ane cai próxima ao corpo de Kiki.

ANE: Kiki-sama... Espere mais um pouco...

ASCAL: Pelo visto eu nem vou precisar dar o golpe final no seu mestre. Vou mata-la logo para que vocês se reencontrem no outro mundo! _**FLESH EATER!**_

Um cardume de peixes fantasmagóricos avança contra Ane ela usa sua telecinése para fazer sua estola girar em alta velocidade em volta de seu corpo e protege-la. Mas sua defesa não consegue conter todo o ataque e ela é arrebatada pra longe.

ASCAL: Hahaha! Isso foi lindo! Ver uma menininha indefesa se debatendo pra defender meus golpes... Hahaha! E com um pedaço de trapo velho ainda por cima!

ANE: Cale-se! Minha estola não é trapo velho!

Ascal ergue Ane do chão puxando-a pela estola.

ASCAL: É um trapo velho... Vou Rasgar ela todinha... Enquanto decepo sua cabeça...

**-Passado-**

Era aniversário de Ane. Kiki havia comprado um bolo e feito uma festa só pra ela.

KIKI: Vamos lá Ane. É seu aniversário de 8 anos. Já está uma mocinha! Assopre as velas!

ANE: Ok!

Ane assopra todas as 8 velinhas de uma vez.

ANE: Consegui! Agora... Cadê meu presente? Ò.Ó

SEIYA: Há! Não vai dizer que esqueceu da melhor parte Kiki?

ANE: Eu mato ele! Ò.Ó

KIKI: Hehehe... Claro que não... Eu tenho um presente pra você Ane-chan... Olha só...

A menina pega o embrulho e começa a rasgar o papel.

ANE: Um pano velho? ¬¬

KIKI: Não é um pano velho. É uma estola...

ANE: E o que é isso?

KIKI: Eu pensei: Como você está sendo treinada pra ser a Amazona de Grou seria melhor te dar um presente que pertenceu a uma amazona de Grou de muito tempo atrás.

ANE: E o que isso faz?

KIKI: Você coloca assim. Em volta do pescoço.

ANE: É quentinho...

SHUN: Ficou linda.

ANE: Acha mesmo é?

KIKI: Acho sim. Essa estola foi de uma de minhas antepassadas e passada de geração em geração pela minha família. Cuide muito bem dela ouviu Ane?

ANE: Pode deixar!

**-Presente-**

ANE: Tire suas mãos da minha estola!

Ane acerta um chute no queixo de Ascal, se jogando pra trás, apoiando as mãos no chão e tomando impulso pra saltar pra longe.

ANE: Vou acabar com você cara! QUEIME COSMO! _**STARDUST BLADE!**_

ASCAL: Ora sua pestinha...! Vou...

Ascal é atingido pelas lâminas de luz que ferem todo seu corpo e o derrubam no chão.

ANE: Miserável! Você mereceu!

ASCAL: Argh... Isso dói garota! Vou te castigar por isso! _**FLESH EATER!**_

Ane vai ao ar atingida pelos golpes de Ascal. Ela cai no chão e sua máscara se quebra.

ASCAL: É... Até que é bonitinha... Uma pena que terei de matá-la.

Ascal ergue Ane pelos cabelos e se preparava para golpeá-la.

ASCAL: Pronta pra morrer garota?

ANE: Eu não vou morrer tão cedo!

Ane chuta Ascal entre as pernas.

ASCAL: AAAAAAAAH! Golpe baixo! Golpe baixo! Não vale! –cai de joelhos-

ANE: Que não vale o que?

Ane chuta o rosto de Ascal e o derruba no chão. Em seguida ela salta para o alto com sua estola se movimentando ao redor de seu corpo.

ANE: Esse será meu golpe final! _**KEMBU SHOSENKYAKU! **_(Tradução: Chute Reluzente é a tradução da JBC que publica The Lost Canvas no Brasil. O nome original parece ser relacionado com Dança. Eu já vi traduções na internet que traduziram como "Dança Esmagadora". Aqui vai ficar como Chute reluzente. Bem que achei familiar, pois Batizei o golpe da Suzu de Raikou Kembu).

Ane acerta um chute no peito de Ascal com a Estola girando em volta de sua perna e destruindo a couraça do Berseker. Ascal voa longe e se choca contra a parede morrendo logo em seguida. Ane corre e pega o cetro de Ajith. Desta vez ele brilhava intensamente. Ela corre e deposita o cetro nas mãos de Kiki com os olhos chorosos.

Uma luz intensa cobre o corpo de Kiki, curando suas feridas. Ele aos poucos se levanta, queimando seu cosmo intensamente. Ele olha para Ane, ajoelhada no chão e estende-lhe a mão.

KIKI: Ane-chan... Vamos salvar Atena?

ANE: Vamos!

Os dois partem para a saída de Áries.

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-chan: **Esse golpe que Ane-chan usou é muito cruel... Até mesmo pra se usar nos inimigos... ú.u

Mas realmente né? A menina é foda. E como dá chutes... Ai...

**Angel-pink:** Nhá... Também tenho um problema com pessoas chorando... Non resisto quando releio algumas cenas das minhas fics anteriores... ú.u

Liz: Nem fala... Eu já escondi os mangás dele. Porque ninguém agüenta! Ò.Ó

Cruel... X.x

**Nala-dono: **Ainda bem que Ane-chan está bem agora... Eu vou tomar muito cuidado com seus anjinhos pra que eles não se magoem mais... Palavra de Ikarus-sama... ú.u

Ane: É bom mesmo! Se não...

*Ikarus-sama sai correndo*

Ane: Bem... Erm... Vamos logo com isso que não tenho o dia todo... Capítulo 19 de Kismet de Áries! ù.u

**Capítulo 19 – A grande sacerdotisa e a Sílfide...**

**-Casa de Sagitário-**

A batalha continuava sangrenta na casa de Sagitário.

JANO: Prepare-se Seiya! Seu fim chegou!

SEIYA: Veremos! _**PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!**_

Jano corre em meio aos meteoros e acerta um soco no estômago de Seiya que o manda voando através da casa de Sagitário.

JANO: Morra Seiya!

Jano salta sobre Seiya atingindo um chute em seu peito.

**-Casa de Capricórnio-**

SHIRYU: _**ROZAN SHO RYU HA!**_

FINNER: Lento demais!

Finner alça vôo com suas asas evitando o ataque de Shiryu. Em seguida ele desce com um chute no rosto de Shiryu que o crava na parede.

**-Casa de Aquário-**

HYOGA: _**DIAMOND DUST!**_

CÍNTIA: Esse golpe deveria me intimidar? Hahahaha! Que piada!

Cíntia se defende com os braços cruzados diante do rosto.

CINTIA: Precisa fazer melhor do que isso garoto!

Cíntia acerta um soco no rosto de Hyoga que o derruba no chão e o faz se arrastar por alguns metros.

**-Casa de Peixes-**

SHUN: _**NEBULA CHAIN!**_

ISIS: Essa maldita corrente não vai me segurar! ARGH!

Isis é atingida pela corrente e envolvida por ela.

SHUN: Desista Isis! Não quero causar mortes desnecessárias.

ISIS: Isso... É pra rir? Hahahaha! Nós bersekers não somos como os outros adversários patéticos que vocês enfrentaram antes andrômeda! Somos servos da guerra. Vivemos dela, nos alimentamos dela! Causar mortes em combates, mesmo que as nossas próprias é a razão de existirmos!

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

Um cosmo gigantesco cai dos céus, criando um pilar de luz vermelha sobre o Salão do Grande Mestre. Dentro do salão surge Ares o deus da Guerra trajando sua armadura de batalha vermelha.

ARES: Atena... Eu vim para mata-la...

**-Casa de Touro-**

KIKI: Esse cosmo... Atena!

ATLANTA: Kiki... Ares chegou ao salão do Grande Mestre... Precisamos nos apressar ou Atena morrerá.

ANE: Eu nunca vou permitir!

**-Casa de Virgem-**

PURE: Ouch! Cosmo ruim! Muito ruim! E vem do salão do Grande mestre! Bygul! Tregul! Vamos queridos?

Das sombras, saem dois gatos. Um preto e um branco. Eles pulam no colo de Pure e logo se ajeitam em seus ombros. Pure sai correndo em direção ao Salão do Grande Mestre.

**-Casa de Libra-**

CALYEH: Esse cosmo é animal... Deve ser um cara sinistro. Eu acho que deveria ir la conferir... Ou será que eu devo me preocupar com o Shiryuzinho antes? Ta certo que ele é casado, mas sempre há tempo de largar a esposa e ser feliz com sua alma gêmea. Hahahaha!

Calyeh se ergue e pega sua lança do chão.

CALYEH: Shiryuzinho! Aí vou eu.

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

ARES: Quem é você mulher? O que quer aqui?

A mulher remove seu capuz, revelando um rosto belo. Tinha cabelos longos e lisos. E dois chifres na testa.

VAL: Eu sou a grande Sacerdotisa de Ártemis... E eu vim aqui te matar... ARES!

ARES: Um sátiro? Que interessante... Mas vocês como os humanos são mortais... Não sabem mesmo o seu lugar... E como espera matar um deus minha cara?

VAL: Com ajuda...

De repente, vários relâmpagos atingem as costas de Ares. Ele permanece de pé ignorando os golpes como se não representassem nada pra ele. Um vulto salta das sombras e ataca Ares com um chute. O deus da guerras simplesmente afasta seu agressor com um movimento de sua mão.

ARES: Coloque-se em seu lugar vermezinho...

????: Ele é forte... Mas no fim é só um... Perdão pela demora, mestra...

VAL: Não há problema... Você chegou na hora certa Karen de Silfide...

ARES: Duas mocinhas contra mim? Isso não é me subestimar demais?

KAREN: É você que nos subestima!

Karen avança em alta velocidade e desfere um soco contra Ares. Ele segura o punho da Fúria e começa a esmaga-lo.

VAL: Solte ela!

Ares ergue a mão e defende o relâmpago desferido por Valerie. Em seguida ele atira Karen longe.

VAL: Karen!

ARES: Saia da minha frente pois você está me atrapalhando...

Ares ergue os braços e Valerie é atirada contra o teto do Salão. Ela se choca violentamente contra o teto e em seguida cai no chão.

VAL: Muito forte... Se ao menos eu ainda tivesse minha aljava...

ARES: Fique ai lambendo suas feridas mulher... Eu vou matar minha irmã Atena e já volto...

KAREN: Não tão rápido!

Karen se coloca no caminho de Ares, explode seu cosmo e atira um furacão contra ele!

KAREN: _**CYCLONE SLASH!**_

ARES: Mas o que...?

Ares é envolto pelo furacão mas logo em seguida ele explode seu cosmo desfazendo o golpe e atirando Karen longe.

ARES: Que golpes mais infantis... Vejam o que é poder de verdade...

Ares concentra uma pequena energia em sua mão e a libera. O Salão do Grande Mestre é quase todo destruído. A Aljava de Karen já está em péssimo estado e seu corpo está todo ferido. Val está ferida, com o abdome sangrando.

ARES: É assim que esperavam me vencer? Que piada...

VAL: Na verdade... Planejávamos segura-lo... Só por tempo o suficiente pra fazer mais uma coisa... _**TALISMAN CAGE!**_

Várias luzes surgem no chão, nas paredes e por todo o lugar. Eram selos com o nome de Atena e Ártemis escritos por todos os lados.

VAL: Esses talismãs foram nos dados por Atena e Ártemis. Escritos com o sangue sagrado das deusas. A força deles será capaz de conte-lo e enfraquece-lo.

KAREN: Muito bem mestra... Vamos testar a eficiência desses talismãs! _**PLASMA BLADE!**_

Ares é atingido por vários relâmpagos e é momentaneamente baqueado. Valerie também concentra um poderoso ataque de relâmpagos em suas mãos e ataca o deus da guerra. Mas os ataques das duas são inúteis.

ARES: Insolentes! Será que não entendem? Eu sou poderoso demais pra vocês!

VAL: Sua arrogância acaba aqui! Prepare-se pra morrer Ares!

ARES: Não... Vocês é quem vão morrer! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Ares ergue os braços e seu cosmo explode destruindo os talismãs. Valerie e Karen são arrebatadas pra longe e caem no chão, praticamente mortas.

ARES: Esse é o poder de deus... Vocês não passam de imitações baratas...

VAL: Por... Por que? Qual a razão desse combate inútil? Enviar seus homens a morte... Cavaleiros, Fúrias Bersekers... Todos perdendo a vida... Pra que?

ARES: Porque eu quero... Combates me deixam mais forte. E vou precisar de muita força pra enfrentar minha querida irmã Atena não vou?

KAREN: Você só existe... Pra causar mortes?

ARES: Eu sou o deus da guerra. Isso é tão difícil de se acreditar?

Ares faz uma lança surgir em sua mão direita, se aproxima de Valerie e se prepara golpeá-la. Mas Karen surge do nada e acerta um chute no rosto de Ares. Ele mal sente o golpe, mas olha para Karen com um olhar de espanto.

KAREN: Afaste-se de minha mestra!

ARES: Ora sua... COMO SE ATREVE A ME TOCAR?

Karen é trespassada pela lança de Ares. Ela cospe sangue e segura a lança com força. Tenta remove-la de seu abdome, mas o deus da guerra a ergue do chão.

ARES: Pagará por tocar um deus humana imunda! MORRA!

VAL: Karen!

Ares move a lança e atira Karen contra a parede. Seu corpo quebrado se choca violentamente contra a parede e Valerie corre em seu socorro. A mestra conforta a discípula em seus braços aos prantos.

VAL: Karen... Fale comigo... Não morra...

KAREN: Desculpe-me... Mestra... Eu não fui... Forte o bastante... Mas... Estou orgulhosa... Porque dei o melhor de mim... E pude ajudara senhora... Mamãe...

VAL: Você me chamou... De Mamãe?

KAREN: Eu nunca conheci a minha mãe de verdade... Você foi a única mãe que eu tive... Deixe-me ir como sua filha...

Karen lentamente fecha os olhos se despedindo de sua mestra. Valerie se ergue com um ódio incontrolável nos olhos. Ela chorava incessantemente e explodia seu cosmo de forma magnífica.

ARES: Esplendido! Mostre-me do que é capaz!

VAL: Esse é meu golpe supremo! Prepare-se pra morrer Ares! _**JUPTER THUNDER!**_

Uma explosão de energia elétrica acontece. Relâmpagos cortam o ar e se elevam aos céus. O ar se expande e todos através das 12 casas podem sentir aquele cosmo magnífico explodindo.

AJITH: Que cosmo esplêndido... É tão forte... Cheio de bondade... Quem será?

Ao fim do ataque, Ares está parado no mesmo lugar, em meio a uma cratera fumegante. Valerie está de joelhos, sangrando e casnada.

VAL: Perdoe-me Karen... Não consegui te salvar também...

Valerie cai de cara no chão.

ARES: Agora que esse incômodo se foi, posso voltar ao que estava fazendo antes. Idiotas... Se sacrificaram por nada...

Uma explosão enorme atinge Ares. Ele é arrastado alguns metros pra trás e olha furioso para seu atacante. Um homem trajando uma armadura de ouro, parado diante das escadarias que levam aos aposentos de Atena.

KANON: Os sacrifícios delas não serão em vão... Assim jura Kanon de Gêmeos! Cavaleiro de Ouro e Mestre do Santuário!

ARES: Acha que pode demonstrar um desempenho melhor do que o delas Kanon?

KANON: Espere e verá... Pois esses punhos depositam a força divina! Uma força... Capaz de destroçar as estrelas! TOME ISSO! _**GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!**_

Uma nova explosão acontece. Muito maior que o ataque anterior de Kanon. Todo o santuário treme com o impacto dos cosmos de Kanon e Ares. Ajith que corria pelas escadarias acaba sendo arrebatado pra trás e caindo de costas no chão.

AJITH: Cosmo... De Cavaleiro de ouro! Então ainda há mais deles! Ainda existe a esperança! Devo me apressar!

**-Casa de Sagitário-**

JANO: Hora de terminar com essa brincadeira Seiya! Prepare-se pois aplicarei meu golpe final!

SEIYA: Esse será o fim, mas para você Jano! _**PEGASUS ROLLING CRASH!**_

Seiya corre em alta velocidade, agarra Jano por trás e eleva seu cosmo. Ele salta com o berseker para o alto, atravessando o teto da Casa de Sagitário até atingir o céu. Em seguida os dois caem de volta na Casa de Sagitário e uma grande explosão de energia acontece.

**-Casa de Capricórnio-**

Shiryu estava de joelhos, com o corpo sangrando e a armadura destruída.

FINNER: Seus golpes "Cólera do Dragão" e "Excalibur" falharam em me derrotar Dragão! O que pretende usar contra mim agora?

SHIRYU: Eu ainda não terminei... Ainda tenho mais um golpe na manga Finner!

FINNER: Hunf... Você está mentindo! Seus truques acabaram! Você esta acabado!

Finner avança contra Shiryu. O Cavaleiro de Dragão explode seu cosmo e ataca.

SHIRYU: Tome isso! _**ROZAN HYAKU RYU HA!**_

FINNER: Não! Não pode ser! Que poder incrível!

Finner é atingido e voa para trás. Sua couraça é despedaçada pelo impacto do golpe. O Berserk cai morto no chão. E Shiryu cai exausto.

**-Casa de Aquário-**

CINTIA: Que posição de ataque é esta? Vai usar mais um golpe inútil?

HYOGA: Este é o ataque que me foi ensinado pelo meu mestre Camus de Aquário que por anos defendeu esta casa! Este é o golpe supremo desferido a temperatura de Zero Absoluto! _**AURORA EXECUTION!**_

CINTIA: Não! Que poder incrível!

Cíntia é congelada no ato, se transformando numa estátua de gelo.

**-Casa de Aquário-**

Isis estava ferida e jogada no chão. Os ataques incessantes da corrente de Andrômeda acabaram com suas forças. Ela não era capaz de se aproximar de Shun e ataca-lo.

ISIS: Eu... Não vou desistir... Não posso desistir! Não diante de Ares-sama! Morra Andrômeda!

SHUN: Pare Isis! A corrente vai reagir em minha defesa!

Isis ignora os gritos de Shune e ataca. As correntes simplesmente se agitam e avançam contra Isis, destroçando o que restava de sua couraça e arrebentando com o corpo dela. Shun fecha os olhos para não presenciar a forte cena. Logo Isis está morta no chão da casa de Peixes.

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

ARES: Belo golpe Kanon. Mas foi tão inútil quanto o daquele Sátiro...

KANON: Se eu não posso destruí-lo... Vou manda-lo para outra dimensão!

ARES: O que disse?

KANON: Nem mesmo você será capaz de voltar de outra dimensão! _**GOLDEN TRIANGLE!**_

Um portal dimensional aparece no ar, atrás de Ares e começa a suga-lo para dentro. Ele explode seu cosmo e ficna sua lança no chão.

ARES: Não serei vencido por um truque tão vulgar Kanon!

Ares olha pra Kanon e o Cavaleiro é envolvido por uma poderosa energia que destroça sua armadura. Kanon grita de desespero e cai no chão ferido. Quase não consegue se mover. O portal do "Triângulo de Ouro" se desfaz e Ares caminha em direção ao templo de Atena.

KANON: Não vou... Permitir...

ARES: Saia da minha frente...

Com um movimento de sua mão Ares atira Kanon pra longe. Em seguida ele sobe as escadarias do templo e finalmente encontra Atena com seu báculo.

ARES: Quanto tempo não querida irmã?

SAORI: Ares... Pare com essa loucura... Seus homens, meus cavaleiros... As fúrias... Já houveram mortes demais... Nunca será o bastante pra você?

ARES: Se você fosse realmente uma deusa da Guerra, você saberia... Mas como não é mais do que uma garotinha mimada por Zeus, eu vou simplesmente mata-la sem explicar-lhe a verdadeira razão da guerra.

SAORI: Não há razão pra guerra Ares. Até mesmo você deveria ver o quão fútil essa batalha é.

ARES: Ingênua... Morra de uma vez... Até sua voz me irrita...

De repente um pássaro de fogo surge do céu e cai entre Saori e Ares. As chamas explodem e se concentram em um único local.

ARES: Hum... Gostei deste cosmo... Quanto ódio...

????: O que é isso? Uma festinha? E ninguém me convidou...

SAORI: Ikki! Você voltou?

Em meio às chamas Ikki surge trajando sua armadura de fênix.

ARES: Fênix... Já ouvi falar de você...

IKKI: E eu nunca ouvi falar de você... Mas acho que é normal para vermes... Morrerem sem que ao menos saibamos seus nomes...

ARES: Mais um inseto insolente... Ótimo... Ainda tenho tempo de exterminar mais um antes de Atena...

**A seguir: Capítulo Final de Kismet de Áries...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Angel-Pink:** Não duvide da Calyeh-chan... Shiryuzinho sempre vem em primeiro lugar pra ela. XD

E até eu... Não resisti com a cena da Karen... T.T

Sou um... Idiota! Baka! Baka! Baka!

**Pure-Petit-chan: **Um minuto de silêncio... AGORA PORRADA NO ARES!

Calminha... A porrada é nesse capítulo agora... Não vamos matar o infeliz antes de o capítulo começar...

Liz: Ikkiiiii! Ikki! Ai minha Ártemis! O Hômi Apareceu! Vou enfartar! -MORRE-

O.O

Liz: Ikarus-sama! Não acredito! Você fez o Ikki aparecer! Eu te amo! O Ikki vai derrotar ele né? Diz que sim! Diz que sim... –Carinha de cachorro pidão-

Err... Que tal a gente ler pra descobrir? O.O

Liz: Ikkizinho? –MORRE-

O.O

**Capítulo 20 – O fim da guerra...**

**-Casa de Aquário-**

Nala e Stella caminhavam adentravam a casa correndo o mais rápido que suas feridas permitiam.

NALA: Stella-chan... Não consigo encontrá-lo... Já não tenho mais... Meu Aniki... Não posso perder ele...

STELLA: Nala-chan! Aqui!

NALA: Hyoga!

Nala se aproxima de Hyoga e o segura em seus braços.

NALA: Hyoga! Fale comigo!

HYOGA: Esse cosmo... Tão carinhoso e confortante... É Nala...

NALA: Hyoga... Seja forte... Não posso te perder...

HYOGA: -segura na mão de Nala- Me ajude a levantar Nala... Precisamos ajudar Ikki...

NALA: Vamos Hyoga... Seiya e Shiryu já seguiram em frente...

**-Salão do Grande Mestre-**

Ikki eleva seu cosmo e ataca Ares.

IKKI: Prepare-se maldito!

Ikki desfere um soco que Ares apenas esquiva rapidamente, deixando Ikki passar por ele. Uma onda de fogo dança pelo ar e Ikki se vira novamente atacando outra vez. Ares segura o punho de Ikki e o atira para o alto disparando uma rajada de energia que explode o cavaleiro no ar. Ikki cai no chão pesadamente e quase morto.

ARES: Humanos... Nunca sabem a hora de desistir... Agora... Atena. Vamos resolver nosso assunto.

IKKI: Não... Tão depressa... Eu ainda não terminei com você! _**HOYOUKO TENSHOU!**_

Uma labareda de fogo avança contra Ares e atinge seu elmo fazendo-o voar longe. Um filete de sangue escorre pela testa de Ares.

ARES: Fênix? Desgraçado! Como ousa?

IKKI: Nosso combate ainda não terminou!

ARES: Pelo contrário Fênix... Ele termina agora...

Ares dispara uma rajada de energia que atira Ikki pra longe. Ares já estava confiante da vitória quando uma corrente avança contra ele. Ares leva o braço a frente do rosto e a corrente se enrosca em seu braço.

ARES: Mas o que...? Que brinquedo é esse?

SHUN: Essa é a corrente de Andrômeda. E eu lutarei no lugar de meu irmão agora.

ARES: Como quiser.

SHUN: Acabe com ele! _**NEBULA CHAIN!**_

A corrente avança contra Ares. Ele segura a ponta dela e atira Shun para o alto, fazendo-o se chocar contra a estátua de Atena.

SAORI: Shun! Pare Ares!

SHUN: _**LIGHTNING WAVE!**_

Ares recebe um golpe de corrente no rosto. Ele cospe o sangue no chão e aponta a lança para Shun. A armadura de Shun é feita em pedaços. Ares já estava confiante da vitória quando vários meteoros o atingem por trás.

SEIYA: Agora é a minha vez Ares!

ARES: Mais insetos? Será que não desistem nunca?

SEIYA: Esse será meu golpe mais forte! Queimando todo meu cosmo! _**PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN!**_

Seiya dispara um cometa que atinge o peito de Ares e chega a causar uma pequena rachadura.

ARES: Inferno... Como conseguem me atingir?

SHIRYU: Conseguimos, pois somos Cavaleiros de Atena... Quando queimamos nosso cosmo por ela, nada pode nos vencer... ROZAN SHO RYU HA!

Ares recebe o golpe no peito e é arrastado pra trás por alguns metros. Ele olha com ódio para Seiya e Shiryu que já se preparavam para ataca-lo de novo e libera todo seu cosmo contra eles. Os dois caem no chão com as armaduras em frangalhos.

ARES: Mais alguém?

Uma cálida neve começa a cair do céu. Hyoga e Nala aparecem subindo as escadarias. Seguido de Stella.

HYOGA: Ainda não acabou Ares. Enquanto ainda tivermos nossos corpos... E nossos corações... Não desistiremos!

NALA: Vamos Hyoga! Por atena!

HYOGA: Vamos! _**DIAMOND DUST!**_

NALA: _**SABERTOOTH!**_

ARES: Argh! Criaturas... Irritantes! Vou acabar com vocês!

STELLA: Ainda não! _**FIREBALL!**_

Ares é atordoado pelo frio e pela bola de fogo. Ele chega a cair de joelhos e cuspir sangue. Os outros Cavaleiros todos começam a se levantar aos poucos.

ARES: Já chega! Vou acabar com todos vocês! TODOS!

Ares explode seu cosmo mandando tudo pelos ares. Os Cavaleiros caem no chão, praticamente mortos. As armaduras já estão completamente destruídas.

SAORI: Não! Ares! Pare já com isso!

ARES: É chegada a hora Atena... Morra...

????: SERPENT LIGHT – PROTECTO!

Saori é protegida por um escudo de luz que repele o ataque de Ares.

ARES: Quem ousa? Quem fez isso?

????: Saudações Ares... Eu sou o Cavaleiro de ouro perdido... Sou Ajith de Serpentário!

ARES: Mais um cavaleiro de Ouro? Vocês parecem pragas!

AJITH: Atena-sama... Não se preocupe. Eu a defenderei.

ARES: Você pagará por ter interferido entre Atena e eu!

Ares dispara uma rajada de energia e Ajith evita se teletransportando. Ele reaparece atrás de Ares e dispara uma rajada contra ele. Mas Ares se vira e estende a mão para frente defendendo-se.

ARES: Minha vez!

AJITH: _**SERPENT LIGHT – PROTECTO!**_

Ajith ergue seu escudo de luz, mas a lança de Ares a perfura e fere o ombro dele.

AJITH: Argh! Atravessou minha barreira e minha armadura de ouro?

ARES: Exatamente!

Ares ergue Ajith e depois o bate contra o chão. Ainda mantendo a lança fincada em seu ombro e apertando cada vez mais.

CALYEH: Foi você que machucou meu Shiryuzinho!? Não o perdôo!

Calyeh ataca com sua lança, saindo do nada. A lança acerta a armadura de Ares e a lâmina se parte. Em seguida Ares dispara uma rajada cósmica contra ela, derrubando-a no chão.

CALYEH: Miserável! É forte demais!

PURE: Bygul! Tregul! Devorem ele!

ARES: O que esses gatinhos vão fazer contra mim? Hahahahaha!

PURE: Você já vai ver canalha!

Os dois pequenos gatinhos começam a correr, em seguida eles começam a brilhar e crescer de tamanho. Eles se transformam em dois gigantescos gatos selvagens e atacam Ares.

ARES: Argh! Bichos malditos! Desapareçam!

Bygul e Tregul (Nota: Esses eram os nomes dos gatos que puxavam a biga da deusa Freija) são jogados longe. Eles caem no chão e diminuem de tamanho. Ares retira sua lança do ombro de Ajith e aponta pra Pure.

ARES: Grande erro garota!

AJITH: Erro seu! _**SERPENT LIGHT – DESTRUCTO!**_

Uma enorme explosão de luz atinge Ares. Ele voa pelos ares girando seu corpo e caindo de pé no chão.

ARES: Desgraçado! Assim é que se luta! Agora sim as coisas estão ficando interessantes!

Pure ataca Ares com um chute, mas ele a segura pelo pescoço.

AJITH: Solte ela!

ARES: Você a quer? Tome!

Ares joga Pure contra Ajith. Ele a segura nos braços e Ares aproveita a distração para acertar um soco no Cavaleiro. Ajith e Pure são jogados no chão. Em seguida Ares ataca-os com sua lança, mas Ane surge do nada se teletransportando com os dois.

ANE: Ajith-kun! Você está bem?

AJITH: Estou... Obrigado Ane-chan...

KIKI: Ane... Deixa com a gente agora...

ATLANTA: Nós cuidaremos de Ares.

AJITH: Eu também posso ajudar!

ANE: Ajith-kun... Você está ferido...

AJITH: Ane-chan... Eu vou ficar bem... Muito obrigado pela ajuda... Mas é chegada a hora de eu mostrar meu valor como Cavaleiro de Atena...

ANE: Mas... Você pode acabar morrendo... E você não pode morrer...

Ajith se ajoelha próximo a Ane e segura as mãos dela. Ele retira a máscara dela e olha fundo em seus olhos.

ANE: Minha... Máscara...

AJITH: Eu sei bem o que fiz... Mas não se preocupe...

ANE: Ajith-kun?

AJITH: Eu lhe faço uma promessa... Eu não morrerei...

Ajith se coloca ao lado de Kiki e Atlanta. Os três começam a elevar seus cosmos.

KIKI: Cavaleiros geralmente lutam sozinhos. Mas hoje será necessário que lutemos unidos. Então vamos unir nossos cosmos e em nome de Atena, derrotar esse miserável.

AJITH: Vamos!

ATLANTA: Estou com vocês...

Os três atacam Ares. Ane começa a se teletransportar pelo ambiente retirando os Cavaleiros caídos do caminho. Calyeh se arrasta pelo chão e ajuda Shiryu a se erguer.

CALYEH: Eu não vou te deixar morrer Shiryuzinho...

SHIRYU: Preciso... Lutar...

CALYEH: Isso aí! Vamos nos recuperar e lutar! Eu e você lado a lado!

SHIRYU: Shun... Rei... Preciso voltar... Pra Shun-rei...

CALYEH: A gente discute isso depois... ¬¬'

KIKI: Tome isso! _**STARDUST REVOLUTION!**_

ARES: Aaaaaargh! Maldito! Morra!

Ares ataca Kiki com sua lança, mas ele se teletransporta.

ATLANTA: Morra Ares!_** INFINITY FORCE!**_

ARES: Esses golpes são inúteis contra mim!

AJITH: _**DESTRUCTO!**_

Os dois ataques se unem e derrubam Ares no chão.

Os três se posicionam um ao lado do outro, arfando de exaustão. Ares se levanta aos poucos. Ele se prepara e em alta velocidade ele avança contra o trio. Ele ergue Atlanta pelo pescoço e começa a aperta-lo. Kiki tenta ataca-lo pra salvar Atlanta, mas Ares atira a sua lança cravando-a no ombro dele. Kiki cai ferido no chão. Ajith pensa em atacar, mas Ares usa Atlanta como escudo e ele desiste da idéia.

AJITH: Seu covarde! Solte ela!

ARES: Tudo vale na guerra moleque! Aprenda esta lição. Vou felicita-los pelo maravilhoso combate que me proporcionaram, mas essa brincadeira acaba agora.

KIKI: Atlanta!

Ane surge em pleno ar, queimando seu cosmo e girando sua estola. Ela desfere um chute no rosto de Ares com toda a força. Mas o deus da guerra não sente dor.

ANE: Solta ela! Ela é minha amiga!

KIKI: Ane...

ATLANTA: Ane! Corra! Ele é perigoso!

ANE: De jeito nenhum! Também sou uma Mulher Cavaleiro! Eu vou lutar!

ARES: Assim é que se diz...

Ares já preparava para atacar Ane com uma rajada de energia.

AJITH: Não! Eu não vou permitir!

Ajith se teletransporta na frente de Ane e abre os braços.

AJITH: _**PROTECTO!**_

ANE: Ajith-kun!

O ataque de Ares destrói a barreira de Ajith e atira ele e Ane pra longe.

KIKI: ANEEEE! Seu maldito!

Kiki retira a lança de seu ombro, explode seu cosmo e ataca.

KIKI: Desgraçado! Morra!

ATLANTA: _**FORCE OF THE UNIVERSE!**_

Atlanta causa uma imensa explosão de energia que faz com que ela e Ares voem para lados opostos.

KIKI: Atlanta!

ATLANTA: Estou bem... Minha Aljava absorveu maior parte do impacto...

Kiki e Atlanta são surpreendidos por uma explosão de cosmo que os derruba no chão.

ARES: Lutaram bem... Mas agora... É a sua vez vez Atena.

SAORI: Ares... Qual a razão de tudo isso? Porque essa guerra insensata?

ARES: Essa é a minha natureza Atena... Eu vivo para lutar e derramar sangue. Cavaleiros, Fúrias Bersekers... Não faz diferença pra mim... Tudo que importa... É a guerra... Acredito que não haja mais ninguém para atrapalhar nosso reencontro.

SAORI: Sinto muito Ares... Mas não pretendo permanecer parada esperando pela morte...

ARES: Como se você tivesse esco...

Ares é interrompido por uma flecha dourada que atravessou suas costas. Ele olha pra trás e vê Ártemis em sua armadura divina segurando um enorme arco de caça dourado.

ARES: Ártemis... Maldita...

ÁRTEMIS: Estava só esperando o momento mais oportuno... Agora Atena!

Saori eleva seu cosmo e seu báculo começa a brilhar. A alma de Ares abandona o corpo e Atena aprisiona seu espírito numa ânfora selada com um talismã de Atena. Ártemis também acrescenta um talismã à ânfora para fortalecer o selo.

SAORI: Finalmente... Essa guerra acabou...

A seguir: O Epílogo...

Pois é. Pelo visto, vou precisar incluir só mais um capítulo. E a boa notícia é: Que logo FDA3 vai começar!

E eu não esqueci da Mythology não. Eu ainda vou terminar ela. Só preciso terminar algumas fics primeiro, organizar as idéias, tentar achar uma inspiração... Hehehe...

Logo, logo, posto o último Capítulo de Kismet de Áries. Beijão pras meninas que acompanharam a história e quem quer que tenha lido. Muito obrigado mesmo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo. As Fúrias de Ártemis são criações minhas no entanto. Gostou das personagens? Quer usá-las em suas próprias fics? É só me pedir que eu deixo. Só peçam e dêem crédito certo?

**Pure-Petit-Chan:** Seus gatinhos foram machucados mas estão bem agora viu? Eles vão aparecer aqui de novo. Três vivas pra essa cambada de heróis que lutou tão bravamente.

**Angel Pink:** Oi Angel.. Não sei porque, mas nas minhas Fics as mulheres são sempre fodonas... ú.u

Acho que é revolta de ver tanto marmanjo espancando mulheres em Saint Seiya. A pobre da Shina vivia apanhando do Seiya coitada... ú.u

E mais um casal se consolida no universo FDA. Ane e Ajith. Os dois anjinhos de Nala-dono. (Acho que ela vai ficar orgulhosa do Ajith agora)... XD

Sobre Shiryu x Calyeh ainda tem mais pano pra manga desses dois. Com vocês o capitulo final de Kismet de Áries. XP

**Capítulo 21 – Despedidas...**

A chuva caia pesada sobre ele. Muitos soldados tanto de Ares quanto de Atena permaneciam jogados pelo chão. Muitos outros permaneciam de pé, batalhando. Atlanta estava de pé em meio a um exército de servos de Ares, prontos para atacar.

ATLANTA: Atena aprisionou seu deus da guerra... Não há mais razão para continuar lutando servos de Ares! Não precisam desperdiçar suas vidas inutilmente...

BERSEKER: Vadia! Somos servos do deus da guerra. Lutar é a única razão de nossas existências! Lutaremos até o fim!

Os servos de Ares atacam com toda a força de seus cosmos. Atlanta apenas ergue a mão e as rajadas de energia parecem todas desviarem seu caminho em direção à mão dela. Atlanta facilmente contém o poder do ataque.

BERSEKER: Nani? Como pode deter todo nosso poder com apenas uma mão?

ATLANTA: Sinto muito... Mas o poder de vocês está muito aquém do meu... Já que vocês vivem pela espada... Não vejo razão para quebrar a tradição... Morreram por ela... Eu Atlanta de Átomos, Fúria de Ártemis, guardiã das estrelas darei um fim a vocês de uma vez por todas! _**FORCE OF THE UNIVERSE!**_

BERSEKER: Esse cosmo! Essa força! Parece que estou sendo atacado por toda a Fúria de Universo estilhaçado! AAAAARGH!

Uma pequena luz surge em meio ao campo de batalha. Uma poderosa energia é concentrada nesta luz e ela começa a crescer se transformando numa esfera de energia gigantesca que destrói a tudo e todos por onde quer que passe. Em poucos instantes, todos os servos de Ares estão mortos.

ATLANTA: Esses combates nunca terão fim? Quantos inocentes terão de perecer até que Atena traga paz ao mundo?

KIKI: Foi um ataque formidável Atlanta... Sua força com certeza se compara a dos cavaleiros de ouro...

ATLANTA: Kiki? Você conseguiu sobreviver também?

KIKI: Mas é claro... Eu sou discípulo de Mu de Áries lembra-se?

SEIYA: Ele não foi o único... Nós também estamos vivos...

SHIRYU: Mas apesar de estarmos vivos e Atena estar salva novamente, eu não me conformo com o número de perdas... Parece que a cada batalha...

HYOGA: Shina... E Marin... Jabu e os outros... Eles não conseguiram...

ATLANTA: Se continuar assim, a Terra chegará a um momento em que não haverá guerreiros santos o suficiente para defendê-la...

SEIYA: Não fale assim! Sempre haverá cavaleiros fortes para defender Atena e a Terra! Eu queimarei até a última centelha do meu cosmo para garantir isso!

Atlanta da às costas a Seiya. Aquelas palavras pareciam tão emocionantes antes. A própria Atlanta costumava pensar assim. Mas ao presenciar tanta morte e carnificina ela começa a pensar que talvez, Atena não possua a força necessária pra defender aquele planeta. "Talvez, Ártemis devesse defendê-la" ela pensa.

KIKI: Atlanta... O que se passa por sua cabeça?

ATLANTA: Você não quer saber Kiki...

KIKI: Eu jurei que estaria sempre do seu lado. Eu te amo. Se alguma coisa está te trazendo dor, conte-me...

ATLANTA: Kiki... Eu não posso ficar junto de você... Ártemis me nomeou a Grande Sacerdotisa... Sou a única Fúria sobrevivente desta batalha... Mila de Ifreet, Maya de Dríade, Amy de Undine, Shiva de Gnome, Lenes de Fenris, Karen de Sílfide, Valerie de Quetzalcoatl... Não restou ninguém... Todas as minhas irmãs morreram...

KIKI: Então... Não resta esperança pra nós?

ATLANTA: Vocês são os cavaleiros da Esperança, querido... Já se esqueceu?

Atlanta beija Kiki e se vai.

**-Dia seguinte-**

Era manhã. Uma manhã bela como todas as outras. Céu azul. Ar puro. Pássaros cantando. Kiki acordava pensativo. Ele olha para o lado de sua cama e Atlanta ainda dormia com os raios de sol iluminando seu rosto. Ele acaricia seus cabelos. "Ela é tão linda" ele pensa. Kiki se levanta e veste sua roupa de treinamento.

Atlanta acorda pouco após Kiki. Se levanta e se veste. Os dois decidem passar o último dia que podem juntos. Eles caminham pelo santuário de mãos dadas até o lugar onde trocaram o primeiro beijo. Apenas sentam nas pedras e ficam abraçados olhando para o mar.

Perto dali, Ane estava sentada sobre uma árvore observando os dois e suspirando.

ANE: Acho que é melhor assim... Kiki-sama ama Atlanta-chan. E não vai pode ficar com ela... Sem contar que ele perdeu a irmã, Shiva-chan nessa guerra... Acho que comparando, a minha dor não chega nem perto da dele... Vou deixar ele curtir o último dia que ele tem ao lado dela... Assim vai ser melhor pra todo mundo.

Ane salta da árvore e retorna a Rodório. Mas alguém surge diante dela. Era Ajith. Ajith fica olhando pra ela como se estivesse admirando-a.

ANE: Ajith-kun?

AJITH: Bom dia Ane-chan... Vovó Marlene me disse que você estava aqui...

ANE: Ah sim... Não sabia que você conhecia vovó Marlene...

AJITH: Vovó Marlene já cuidou de mim quando era pequeno...

ANE: Entendo...

AJITH: Ane-chan... Agora que notei! Seu cabelo! Está diferente. Está roxo.

ANE: Ah sim... É que... Essa é a cor natural dele... Eu não achava muito bonito e tingia...

AJITH: Eu achei lindo...

Ane se vira de costas, morrendo de vergonha.

ANE: É mesmo... Ajith-kun?

AJITH: É sim. Na verdade... Acho você linda... –Cara vermelha como um pimentão-

ANE: (Ai minha nossa! O que ele ta dizendo? Será que... Ajith-kun...?) –Iden-

Longe dali vovó Marlene observa tudo com um binóculo, escondida deles.

MARLENE: Ah, mas se não sou eu... Essas crianças bobas nunca iam se declarar... Vai lá garoto... Não decepcione sua vovó Marlene ou vai tomar umas vassouradas...

Vovó Marlene observa quando Ajith se aproxima de Ane, retira sua máscara e a beija. Os dois permanecem abraçados se beijando como se nunca fossem se largar.

MARLENE: Agora vamos ver o meu outro casalsinho favorito...

Vovó Marlene se vira para outra direção e começa a observar a praia. Nala estava usando um vestido branco, caminhando na areia, sentindo a água do mar acariciando seus pés.

MARLENE: Esses aí são mais devagar do que uma tartaruga... Se aquele pato bobalhão não a beijar hoje, eu darei uma vassourada nele pior que os golpes do Ares!

Hyoga se aproxima de Nala, admirando a beleza da sua amiga de infância. Amiga que treinou ao seu lado sob a tutela de Camus. Sempre fora apaixonado por ela, mas nunca tinha coragem de dizer o que realmente sentia.

NALA: Oi Hyoga... Está melhor?

HYOGA: Sim... Estou... Meus ferimentos já não incomodam mais... E você?

NALA: Estou bem... Estava preocupada com você...

HYOGA: Preocupada?

NALA: Sim... Quando vi você caído... Me deu um aperto no peito sabe? Eu tive tanto medo do pior acontecer Hyoga que não sei nem o que faria...

Nala é interrompida pelo abraço de Hyoga. Hyoga sabia exatamente as palavras que sairiam da boca dela, pois ele sentia a mesma coisa.

HYOGA: Você não vai me perder... Porque eu juro que vou sobreviver a tudo... Pra ficar com você...

Vovó Marlene presencia mais um beijo acalorado.

MARLENE: Huhuhuhu! Já posso me considerar uma casamenteira profissional! Se o Hyoga finalmente se declarou, há esperança pra todo mundo... Espera... Quem é aquele? Shiryu? O que ele esta fazendo conversando com aquela mulher estranha? Eu pensei que ele tinah casado com a Shun-rei! Moleque sem-vergonha! Se ele estiver traindo ela, vai levar vassouradas até ficar lelé da cuca!

Vovó Marlene observa através do binóculo, quando Shiryu se aproxima de Calyeh que estava sentada em uma pedra, emburrada. Atirava pedrinhas no mar como se estivesse inconsolável.

SHIRYU: Bom dia... Calyeh não é?

CALYEH: Shiryuzinho? Ah sim... Esse é o meu nome...

SHIRYU: Bom... Eu queria agradecer por ter me ajudado... Você é muito forte...

CALYEH: Ah deixa pra lá... Foi um prazer ajudar...

SHIRYU: Eu sei que... Você espera algo de mim, mas infelizmente eu não posso te dar o que você procura...

CALYEH: Eu não sei do que você está falando... ù.u

SHIRYU: Hehehe... Tudo bem. Um dia você encontrará a pessoa certa pra você...

Shiryu se aproxima e da um beijo no rosto de Calyeh.

CALYEH: O.O

SHIRYU: Até a próxima, Calyeh...

CALYEH: Ei Shiryu...

Shiryu se vira pra Calyeh e ela da um beijão nele que o deixa atônito.

CALYEH: Não esquenta querido... Foi só pra sentir o gosto... (Nossa... Que beijo!) Não se preocupa que eu na conto pra sua esposa ta? Lalala... Lalala...

Calyeh da às costas e sai assobiando.

SHIRYU: Mas... Mas... O que foi isso? O.O

Vovó Marlene observa tudo pelo binóculo.

MARLENE: Aquele sem-vergonha! TA traindo a Shun-Rei mesmo! Ele vai ver só! Eu vou dar mil vassouradas nele! E depois contar tudo a pobre Shun-Rei!

**-Templo de Atena-**

Saori estava sentada em sua cama, conversando com sua irmã, Ártemis.

SAORI: Irmã... Obrigada pela ajuda... Sinto muito por suas Fúrias... Tantas perderam a vida...

ÁRTEMIS: Está tudo bem Atena... Elas deram a vida delas pelo que acreditavam. Agora elas descansarão...

SAORI: Mas... Não posso deixar de lamentar... Meus Cavaleiros... Suas Fúrias... Vidas tão precisosas...

Saori não contém as lágrimas. Ártemis só pode confortá-la no momento com um abraço entre irmãs.

**-Santuário. Casa de Áries-**

Kiki e Atlanta estavam sentados a mesa saboreando uma refeição que ele preparou. Por mais perdas que haviam tido, eles tentavam esquecer a tristeza. Haveria muito tempo pra se sentirem tristes. Trocavam olhares e carícias. E de repente, Ane entra em casa. Estava radiante e cantarolando.

KIKI: Ane? Você parece feliz... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

ANE: -Da um beijo no rosto de Kiki- Nada não... Só que o dia está tão... Lindo... Vou subir e me arrumar... Até mais Kiki-sama!

KIKI: Mas... O que será que ela tem? O.O

ATLANTA: Se eu não a conhecesse... Diria que está apaixonada... O.O

**-Fim do dia-**

Ártemis e as três Fúrias estavam se preparando para partir. Elas trazian suas urnas nas costas e se despediam dos Cavaleiros. Atena estava presente também para se despedir de sua irmã.

SAORI: Onee-sama... Obrigada por tudo...

Ártemis apenas responde com um olhar carinhoso e um aceno de cabeça. Seiya segurava Shiryu nos ombros, atordoado por umas vassouradas.

SEIYA: Voltem sempre pra visitar a gente!

ÁRTEMIS: Nós prometemos voltar qualquer dia.

PURE: Isso mesmo! A gente adorou conhecer a Grécia. Não é Bygul? Tregul?

Os gatinhos nos ombros de Pure apenas respondem com um "miau" preguiçoso.

PURE: Estão com sono né preguiçosos? Mas vocês lutaram muito bem! Quando chegar em casa terão muito leite e sardinhas esperando os dois! Meninões lindos da Pure!

Os gatinhos miam novamente desta vez aparentemente felizes. Como se entendessem exatamente o que a dona estava dizendo.

CALYEH: Shiryuzinho... Vê se não se esquece de mim... –pisca pra ele-

Marlene: Ora sua...! Vou te dar umas vassouradas!

SHUN: Ah acalme-se vovó Marlene!

Shun tentava segurar vovó Marlene como podia, mas acaba tomando uma vassourada.

ATLANTA: Adeus a todos... Adeus... Kiki...

Kiki e Atlanta trocam o último olhar. Ela teria de cumprir suas obrigações como Sacerdotisa de Ártemis. E ele como Cavaleiro de Atena. Não poderiam mais ficar juntos. Por fim elas partem. Kiki e Ane caminham de volta pra casa de Áries.

KIKI: Então? Vai me dizer quem é seu namoradinho?

ANE: Nani!? Do que está falando? Eu não sei de nada! Ù.Ú

KIKI: Sei... Você não me engana... Fala quem é. Eu quero conhecer ele. Quero saber se ele é bom o bastante pra minha discípula.

ANE: Eu não sei de nada! E para de se meter nos meus assuntos!

KIKI: Vamos. Fala quem é. Eu prometo não rir!

ANE: Ah para Kiki-sama! Seu bobo!

Os dois se encontram com Ajith que esperava Ane na porta da casa de Áries.

KIKI: Ele é um bom rapaz... Vá ser feliz mocinha...

ANE: Obrigada Kiki-sama...

Ane abraça Kiki e depois corre até Ajith. Os dois saem de mãos dadas. Eles se sentam na arquibancada do coliseu, observando as estrelas, abraçados e trocando beijos.

**-Alguns anos mais tarde-**

Seiya, Shen, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki enfrentavam um trio de guerreiros de armaduras douradas. Os Cavaleiros de Bronze foram facilmente derrotados pelo poder do misterioso trio.

????: Apolo-sama... Esses são os rebeldes que servem Atena... Como pode ver... Não representam qualquer ameaça mais...

APOLO: Cavaleiros de Bronze... Vocês causaram muitos problemas. Revoltas contra os deuses não podem ser perdoadas... Unirei vocês aos Cavaleiros de Ouro muito em breve...

SEIYA: Ainda... Não acabou... Apolo... Um dia... Você será derrotado!

APOLO: Estou tremendo de medo... Cavaleiros de Atena... Suas almas serão seladas para sempre... Desapareçam!

Continua em "Fúrias de Ártemis"... E logo: Começa a Conclusão da Trilogia "Fúrias de Ártemis". Fúrias de Ártemis 3: A Guerra Galáctica!

Liz: Finalmente! Pensei que nunca ia começar a escrever essa porcaria! Meus punhos estão fervendo pra socar otários!

Erm... Claro Liz... Vamos nessa... Vamos começar a escrever logo essa fic ta?

Até a próxima pessoal!


End file.
